Problemas amorosos, intenciones pervertidas
by Victorique
Summary: Los chicos para celebrar la graduación de algunos Ikuto los invita a la playa pero algunos problemas han surgido con Rima, Amu, Ikuto y Nagihiko... ¿Que pasara entre estas parejas? *Lemon [casi nada] xD [Inactivo hasta nuevo aviso]
1. El comienzo del viaje

**Hola a todos!**  
>Bueno aqui yo subiendo una historia que se suponía que iba a subir hace tiempo... espero que les agrade mucho :3<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rima Narra.<em>

Hay~ hoy yo y los demas ibamos a celebrar que nos graduamos de la univercidad estaba algo estuciasmada ya que Ikuto nos habia invitado ir a la playa en un hotel de primera bueno era obio que lo iba a poder pagar ya que siendo un famoso violinista quien no iba a poder, pero la que estaba mas feliz de todas era Amu la cual se moria por pasar todo el verano con Ikuto. Bueno yo igual queria pasar todo mi verano con Nagihiko pero ultimamente e sentido que nuestra relacion esta algo... separada por sus estudios en la danza, no podia verlo tan segido solo una o dos veces al mes y lo extrañaba tanto.

_Amu Narra._  
>Hay~ muero por pasar todo el verano con mi Neko Hentai lo adoro, aunque hace un tiempo no he podido parar tiempo con mi querido neko, ya que ultimamente Ikuto solo piensa en su trabajo que no se da cuenta de cuanto lo necesito creca de mi sentir sus labios junto a los mios, sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, sus ojos viendome fijamente, esos ojos color zafiro que me deriten prefundamente, su lindo y sedoso cabello negroazulado. Moria por volver a ver y sentir todo aque que hace meses no sentia<p>

Narración Normal.  
>El dia del viaje Rima y Amu estaban impacientes por que llegaran todos ya que ellas dos habian sido las primeras en llegar ya que cuando el vuelo era a las 9 de la tarde ellas llegaron juntas a las 8<br>- ¿Oye Amu y como a ido tu relacion con Ikuto' -la chica le pregunto algo curiosa por saber como iban las cosas con su amiga y su pareja.  
>- Hay~ -suspiro- Igual que la tuya con Nagihiko -estas palabras provenientes de la joven pelirosada hicieron que Rima, su mejor amiga, se pusiera algo triste- ¡perdón Rima no me fije lo que decia! -ella le pidio disculpas a su amiga ya que sabia que esto la dañaba mucho emocionalmente.<br>- Esta bien no importa -le dijo secandose unas pequeñas lagrimas que habian salido de sus ojos  
>- Amu-chi, Rima-tan Yahoo~ -decia Yaya que iba llegando saludando como toda una niña pequeña apesar de sus 24 años<br>- Hola Yaya hace tiempo que no saludabas asi -decia Amu riendo al principio ante el comportamiento de su amiga  
>- queria ver que me decias... -prosiguio la pelianaranjada de nombre Yaya avergonzada<br>- Hola Yaya -la saludo Rima con levedad evitando ver a Yaya a los ojos  
>- ¿Rima-tan que te pasa porque estas llorando? -le dijo algo preocupada notando al instante que su amiga estaba triste y además llorando un poco<br>- No...no es nada Yaya no te preocupes -exclamo sorprendida mientras daba una sonrisa falsa  
>- Mmm...¿ esto tiene que ver con Nagi verdad ? -prosiguio su amiga dándose cuenta de que su sonrisa era más que una farsa<br>- Cla...claro que no Yaya que cosas dices -con una voz quebradiza, tratando de no caer en llanto  
>- Rima-tan no hace falta que me digas para que sepa el porque de tu tristesa -dijo Yaya sonriendole para ver si se animaba un poco, ya que desde hace tiempo que no la habia visto sonreir como siempre lo hacia, con esa chispa que daba cuando sonreia a los demás.<br>- Lo siento... -se disculpo honestamente haciendo que pasara por su mente el que no debe de mentirle a sus amigas nunca  
>- Bueno ya deja de llorar porque luego no valla a hacer que Nagihiko te encuentre llorando -le dijo Amu delicadamente mientras que le sonreia a su muy buena amiga<br>- Si es mejor que no me vea en este estado -dijo Rima sonriendo con unas pequeñitas lagrimas en sus ojos que habian salido inconsientemente  
>- Chicas hola -dijo Utau que iba llegando con algunas maletas llenas seguramente de ropa<br>- ¡Hola Utau-chan! -la saludo Yaya muy alegre  
>- Hola -dijeron Amu y Rima al mismo tiempo<br>- Guau Utau que te vaz a ir por todo una año llevas mucha ropa no crees ? -le dijo Amu a Utau mientras señalaba el par de maletas que traia consigo  
>- no creo que te importe que hare con toda esa ropa -dijo Utau con su tono molesto y mirando a Amu con cara de que a ella no le tenia que importar eso<br>- Bueno si, no me importa que haras con tu ropa asi que no pregunto -dijo Amu la cual ya se imaginaba que tipo de "ropa" traia Utau y no presisamente era ropa de monja  
>- Hey~ chicas hace cuanto llegaron -dijo Kukai cargando una maleta<br>- Haber Utau llego hace como 2 minutos, yo como hace 10 y Rima y Amu no tengo idea -dijo Yaya riendose ya que sabia que Kukai estaba bromeando con eso  
>- ¡Que chistosa eres Yaya! -dijo Kukai riendo falsamente<br>- Hola Amor -dijo Utau saludando a Kukai con un beso en la mejilla muy romanticamente  
>- Kyuu~kyuu -dijieron las demas, excepto Rima al ver a la parejita<br>- Ustedes no dejan de ser infantiles apesar de los años verdad -dijo Utau con un tono medio burlón y avergonzado  
>- Chicos Ohayoo~ -dijo Nagihiko llegando unos minutos despues con una maleta<br>- Hola Nagi~ -dijo Yaya que saludo muy animada  
>- Hola fujisaki -dijo Kukai que estaba mas ocupado con su noviesita (la cual no lo saludo)<br>- Hola Nagihiko! -lo saludo Amu mientras que sonreia  
>- Hola... -dijo Rima desanimada, mientras tapaba su cara con su fleco. Cosa que Nagihiko no vio o más bien no se molesto en hacerle caso<br>- Bien ahora solo falta Kairi, Tadase e Ikuto -dijo Amu mientras se sentaba en uno de los accientos del airopuerto cansada de estar de pie  
>- Waaaaa Kairi-tan ya llega Yaya te extraña -dijo Yaya 30 min. después de un modo infantil el cual hace mucho que no hacia pero esta vez iba a dejar de comportarse como toda una persona adulta<br>- Etto...Yaya-chan estoy detras de ti como hace 4 minutos -dijo Kukai mientras la abrazaba por detras y le daba un beso en la mejilla cosa que hiso que Yaya se sonrojara completamente  
>- Ka...kairi no hagas eso frente de todos -dijo haciendo pucheros mientras seguia rojas como un tomate- ¡Es de mala educación!<p>

_Rima Narra._  
>Hay Utau y Yaya no saben lo muy celosa que estaba de ustedes Nagihiko muy apenas se fijo en mi cuando llego y hasta ahora no me a visto ni dos segundos.<br>Maldito Nagihiko que no ve que me duele que no me vea, que no se fije en lo que siento, el hace tiempo que me dijo que nunca me haria sufrir pero... pero porque si dijo eso me hace sufrir este dolor tan fuerte...

_Amu Narra._  
>Utau y Yaya se veian tan tiernas juntas con sus parejas moria por ver de nuevo a Ikuto sentir sus brazos, sus labios, oler su aroma tan embriagador de adoro tanto como moria por verle de nuevo, como queria sentir sus labios junto a los mios, sus manos acariciando mi cara, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, sentir su respiracion en mi cuello despues de que me abrazara por detras, pero creo que nosotros no podemos estar juntos mas estoy igual que Rima sufriendo por el amor de un hombre al cual no le importa mi dolor.<p>

_Rima Narra._  
>Hay~ estaba segura de que para mi suerte Nagihiko tocaria a mi lado bueno no era por suerte era segun Ikuto compro los boletos y conociéndolo. . . no, no, no, no iba a soportar estar a su lado...<br>- Amu -le hable a mi amiga para pedirle un gran favor cosa que hizo que ella volteara a verme  
>- ¿Que pasa Rima?<br>- ¿Puedo perdirte un favor? -dije algo nerviosa mientras jugaba con mis dedos  
>- ¡Claro! ¿cual?<br>- Bu...bueno en el avion podrias sentarte conmigo es que no voy a soportar estar todo el vuelo con Nagihiko -dije en voz baja para que los chicos no me escucharan  
>- Claro, ademas yo tampoco creo aguantar estar con Ikuto -dijo algo triste Amu<br>- Gracias Amu -le dije sonriendo un poco ya que por dentro me queria echar a llorar

_Amu Narra._  
>Hay~ Rima eres mi salvacion, pense que me tendria que ir con Ikuto durante todo el viaje, estaba segura que a mitad del viaje me iba aponer a llorar a mares y simplemente eso era algo que no iba con mi personalidad. Además seria como ponerme en vergüenza frente a Ikuto y arruinar el como me ve él<p>

_Narración Normal._  
>Faltaban unos cuantos minutos para el vuelo y ni Tadase e Ikuto habían llegado todo estaban muy preocupados ademas de desesperados por que si Ikuto no llegaba adios viaje a la playa ya que el tenia los boletos del avión.<br>- Mmm...donde se habran metido Ikuto y Tadase -dijo Utau que ya se había cansado de esperar a su hermanito y a su "casi" hermano  
>- Que les parese si los llamo -dijo Kukai con su celular en la mano<br>- ¡A Yaya le parece una magnifica idea!  
>- Si es buena idea llamarlos... -dijo Kairi el cual estaba sentado al lado de su amada Yaya<br>- Bien los llamare -Kukai marco el numero de telefono de Ikuto

* * *

><p><span>(Conversación por Teléfono)<span>  
>- Bueno<br>- Tsukiyomi eres tu ?  
>- No soy Pancho López -dijo en modo sarcástico<br>- Nunca dejas de hacerte el gracioso verdad  
>- No, y para que llamas ?<br>- Como de que para que estoy llamando -dijo molesto- que no recuerdas el viaje  
>- Ah~ sabia que estaba olvidando algo a que ahora es -dijo haciandoce es gracioso<br>- Que como de que lo olvidaste -grito  
>- Si no entendiste lo olvide<br>- Maldito Tsukiyomi estas jugandome una broma verdad  
>- Como crees~ -dijo de nuevo de un forma sarcástica como siempre<br>- Payaso, cuanto te falta para llegar ?  
>- Emm...como 5 segundos -dijo estando enfrente de ellos y colgo el teléfono- O menos...<p>

* * *

><p>- Yo~ -dijo saludando como de costumbre<br>- Waaa Iku-kun tardaste mucho -dijo Yaya colgada del cuello de Ikuto, cosa que puso un poco celoso a Kairi pero sabia que Yaya era de vez en cuando así, asi que se calmo  
>- Ya..yaya sueltame se que quieres seguir los pasos de Utau pero no le sigas lo de empalagosa -dijo Ikuto tratando se safarse de la aniñada de Yaya. Bueno lo aniñada solo durante el viaje<br>- Ikuto -grito Utau molesta mientras golpeaba a su hermano  
>- Bueno ya calmense ahora el asunto es ¿donde esta Hotori? -dijo Kukai tranquilizando a Utau<br>- Mm...le llame y me dijo que ya estaba aquí pero por lo visto no esta aqui -dijo Ikuto viendo para todos lados, Yaya ya lo habia soltado  
>- Hay Tadase baka que no ves que si no llegas te dejamos aqui -dijo Yaya muy molesta<br>- Yaya-chan tranquilizate -la trato de calmar Kairi  
>- Bien lo volvere a llamar<br>- Okey Iku-kun -dijo Yaya giñandole un ojo y sonriendole

Después de la llamada  
>- Que te dijo ? -pregunto Nagihiko<br>- Que estaba por aqui pero donde...-dijo volviendose a fijar en toda la sala  
>- Ikuto-niisan por aqui -todos escucharon la voz de Tadase y volvearon asi que Tadase camino hacia ellos<br>- Ahh~ Tadase porque te tardaste...¿ quien es ella ? -Yaya le regunto a su amigo el cual venia acompañado por un chica muy linda de ojos color aqua y cabellos del mismo color que sus ojos  
>- Ah? ella es Erizawa Aoi-chan -dijo Tadase presentando a la chica que se encontraba e su lado - Y es mi...bueno...este... -dijo algo nervioso el chico<br>- Hay Tadase no hace falta que lo digas es obio que es tu novia verdad -dijo Yaya dandole unos pequeños codazos al rubio  
>- Cla...claro que no -dijo la chica nerviosa con un sonroje en sus mejillas y despues bajo la mirada<br>- Yu...yuki-san que cosas dices claro que no -dijo Tadase tambien algo nervioso  
>- Jajaja Tadase acepta que lo son se nota el ambiente romantico entre ustedes<br>- Bueno...talvez lo seamos -dijo Aoi la cual estaba muy sonrojada  
>- Jijijiji ya viste Tadase, Aoi-chi si acepta que sea tu novia por que tu no<br>- Bue...bueno lo acepto si somos novios los dos  
>- Jojojojo desde hace cuanto que lo son OwO -Yaya seguia con su interogatorio<br>- Etto...2 años -dijo Tadase algo nervioso  
>- Nani ? 2 Años y todavia no aceptan el echo de que son novios, no ustedes estan muy mal<br>- Chicos lamento interumpirlos pero ya avisaron que el vuelo va a salir -dijo Ikuto interumpiendo a Yaya que no dejaba de hacer preguntas  
>- Yupi -Yaya salto de alegria - ¡vamos! -dijo llevandose tomados de la mano a Kairi<br>- Yaya -le hablo Ikuto cosa que iso que se detuviera- por lo menos sabes a donde vaz ?  
>- Etto...no que sala es ?<br>- Es la sala 8 -dijo Ikuto mientras se fijaba en los boletos  
>- Sala 8 bien vamos Kairi-tan -dijo volviendo a llevarse de la mano a Kairi (ambos con los maleta en mano)<br>- Bueno vamonos no valla a ser que Yaya se valla sin nosotros -dijo Kukai con su tono de broma  
>- No creo que pueda no trae los boletos ¬¬ -le dijo Utau<br>- Jajaja si es verdad bueno en marcha -Kukai estaba muy entuciasmado  
>- Kukai -dijo Utau con los brazon crusados<br>- Que ?  
>- Yo no puedo cargar las maletas u.u<br>- Eh ? pero si tu las traias llevatelas tu ¬¬ -le dijo en modo juego  
>- Así que no te las piensas llevar bueno...no te dare ni un momento divercion cuando llegemos -le dijo en el oido con un tono amenazante<br>- Eh? perdon dijiste que las cargara verdad jejeje claro que te ayudo para eso estoy yo -dijo Kukai con nerviosismo mientras que cargaba las maletas de su novia, a la cual le habia entendido que tipo de divercion se referia  
>- Jejeje buena amenaza -penso Utau malignamente para sus adentros<br>- Rayos por que tuve que ser hombre solo me menciona la palabra "divericion" y me pongo loco ademas de que la obedesco por todo, pero bueno para ese tipo de "divercion" hago lo que sea -penso Kukai mientras se dirijia a la sala cargando la dos maletas o mas bien 3 incluyendo la suya

_Rima Narra._  
>Utau eres toda un amenazadora natural, hay~ todos se ven tan entuciasmados por el viaje y yo tengo tantas ganas de regresarme a mi departamento.<br>Maldito Nagihiko tengo tantas ganas de gritarte que te odio y quiero romper contigo pero... no podria ya que te amo con todo el corazon, si no estas en mi cabeza estas en mi corazon la cosa es que nunca puedes dejarme en paz, bueno por lo menos estaria feliz si te fijaras en mi pero NO te le quedas viendo embobado a la tal Erizawa maltido perro de la calle me dan tantas ganas de cachetearte, tirarte al suelo y golpearte en el estomago con el pie (molesta)

_Amu Narra._  
>Kyaaa maldita Erizawa que tiene ella que no tenga yo ademas soy mucho mas linda que ella, Ikuto baka deja de verla waaa quiero ir a golpearlo de seguro al igual que Rima quiere ir a golpear a Nagihiko por que demonios Tadase tubo que traer a su novia, me puse el vestido mas~ lindo que tenia para que Ikuto me viera y me dijiera sus palabras pervertidas que tanto me sonrojan.<br>Rima si vas te paras y golpeas y Nagihiko yo hago lo mismo y golpeo a Ikuto lo mas que pueda y de paso Rima te ayudo a goplear a Nagihiko por hacerte sufrir tanto.

_Narración Normal._  
>- Amu. . .nos vamos ?<br>- Claro Rima ^^ -dicho esto ambas se levantaron tomaron sus maletas y sin ver a sus ingratos "novios" por asi decirlo se fueron ambas platicando como si ellos no existieran  
>- Hey Rima a ti tambien te dieron ganas de ir a golpearlo verdad ? -le dijo a su amiga la cual iba muy molesta por dentro, mientras que los 4 que segian parados donde estaban empezaban a caminar detras de ellas claro que mas retirado<br>- Claro que me dieron ganas de ir a golpear a Nagihiko que le pasa viendo a "esa" que no veo que me siento mal y que no estoy muy contenta con el? -dijo sacando un poco del enojo que tenia dentro  
>- Ya lo se tambien Ikuto alli con la baba de fuera mientras yo por dentro queria matarlo a demas de que me sentia triste -Amu siguio con la platica y lo dijo tambien sacando su enojo y siguieron su camino a la sala 8<p>

_Nagihiko Narra._  
>Sabia que Rima se habia enojado con migo al ver que estaba biendo a Aoi-chan, sabia que esta triste por que no la vi cuando llege aunque si le eche un bueno ojo se veia tan sexi con esa ropa que traia puesta, ademas de que me queria matar. La conosco lo suficientemente bien para saber todo lo que siente, ademas de que se encontraba aun mas triste por que ya casi no pasaba tiempo con ella.<br>*Pero eso lo tenia que hacer por algo que no mencionare. . ...*

_Ikuto Narra._  
>Jejeje Amu si que se puso celosa con ganas de matarme se veia tan linda tratando de ocultar lo muy molesta que estaba, aun que la mire con la mayor discrecion pocible, se veia tan sexi con ese vestido blanco con rojo, me daban tantas ganas de besarla por todas partes<br>*Pero me tuve que contener ya que eso aruinaria el plan que tenemos Nagihiko y yo*

_Narración Normal._  
>Ikuto le dio sus boletos a todos, Amu y Rima se dieron cuenta de que como habian pensado iban a estar sentadas a lado de su pareja cosa que ellas se vieron a los ojos y Amu fue con Ikuto y le dijo que se queria centar al lado de Rima en el viaje cosa que Ikuto acepto sin queja alguna como si estubiera bien que su amada no pasara todo el viaje con ella, cosa que puso mas molesta a Amu.<br>Dentro del avion los accientos no estaban juntos a Amu y Rima les toco al lado de la ventanilla, unos 5 accientos mas adelante estaban Kairi y Yaya ella se podia distingir muy bien porque estaba armando tremendo escandalaso y un lugar mas adelante Utau y Kukai que estaban como decirlo muy "cariñosos", delante de ellos estaban Aoi y Tadase platicando de algunas cosas, unos 3 lugares atras de Rima y Amu estaban sentados Ikuto y Nagihiko en la fila de la ventanilla al igual que los demás. Cosa por lo que la gente los veia raro porque los dos siendo tan sexi y a demas pensaban que eran pareja  
>-Ikuto crees que el plan esta resultando bien?<br>- Claro que si todo esto va de acuerdo al plan, que ellas se molesten, no se quieran sentar con nosotros en el avion esta dentro de mis planes -dijo con una de sus tipicas sonrisas lujuriosas.  
>- Pero Ikuto no creo que funcione tal vez con Amu-chan pero con Rima es mucho mas distinto su personalidad es diferente -dijo el chico algo preocupado por que no le parecia muy bien aquel plan que ambos habian estado llevando hace un bueno de tiempo<br>- Tranquilo amigo estoy seguro que esto tambien funcionara con ella -le dijo muy tanquilo- ahora si me disculpas me voy a echar un siestita -dijo Ikuto con los brasos crusados mientras cerraba los ojos, tipo chibi con su orejitas de neko  
>- Hay~ -suspiro- no creo que es plan de este chico funcione, se que tiene ganas de llevarse a Amu-chan a la cama pero yo no tengo tanta intencion para hacerle eso a Rima -penso el chico mientras veia a su amigo dormido profundamente- Como rayos me meti en esto -dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir algo preocupado.<br>- Amu...  
>- Que sucede Rima?<br>- Ya no puedo mas -dijo la chica triste, mientras unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos ambar  
>- Ri...rima -ella se sorprendio al ver a su querida amiga lloraba de nuevo por causa de ese chico<br>- Ya no puedo -decia mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su mejor amiga y soltaba toda la tristeza que cargaba dentro de si  
>- Ya, ya Rima se que esto te duele mucho casi no has visto a Nagihiko desde que entramos a la univercidad, pero creo que el te sigue amando mucho -la chica dijo esto para calmar a su amiga la cual no dejaba de llorar en silencio ya que varia de la gente iba dormida.<br>- claro que no, si me siguiera amando no me haria sufrir de esta forma, ya no pienso seguir asi en el primero momento a solas con el le dire que-que...rompere con el -dijo con una voz quebadiza y soltando mas lagrimas  
>- Rima -dijo abrazándola tratando de calmarla ya que no podia soportar ver a su mejor amiga llorando tal y como lo hacia ahora...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 1<strong>

Pues alli esta jujuju espero que les gustara.. aunque claro a ese dúo de tarados (NOO porque le digo asi a mi Nagi TwT) no les espera nada de bueno, yo me encargare de todo eso. Y como lo debi de haber subido hace tiempo hoy pondré 2 capitulo (Este y otro más xD)


	2. Una noche de ilusion

**Yahooo!**  
>Lo prometido es deuda (o como sea) aquí esta el 2do capitulo ¡ Disfrútenlo!<p>

**Advertencia: Lemon...**

* * *

><p><em>Amu Narra.<em>  
>Pobre Rima estuvo llorando por casi una hora imedia, ella ama con todo el corazon a Nagihiko pero ella queria dejar de sufrir tanto por causa unica de el, yo igual tenia ganas de llorar junto con ella pero no si las dos estabamos asi ninguna se iba a poder calmar. . .aunque. . .Rima extraña mas a Nagihiko de lo que yo extraño a Ikuto ya que la ultima vez que estube con el fue hace 10 meses y Rima lleva mas tiempo si estar con el aun que las dos sufriamos lo mismo sabia que si yo me ponía en su mismo estado no la iba a lograr calmar con nada. Hay~ -suspirando- lo bueno es que se quedo dormida mientras lloraba pero lo malo era que ahora la que no podia dormir era yo por alguna razon hace unos meses no e dejado de tener el mismo sueño pero eso no importa...<p>

_Kukai Narra._  
>Hay~ lo que le hacian a las chicas Tsukiyomi y Fijisaki no estaba del todo bien hasta Utau y Yaya podian ver atravez de sus sonrisas falsas ambas se encontraban demaciado tristes y ya no soportaba ver a ambas asi bueno son mis amigas despues de todo ademas tambien son amiga de Utau pero hay de quien menos me creo eso es de Fujisaki de Tsukiyomi me lo creo que ya que es un hentai de nacimiento pero Fijisaki no el es un bueno chico el cual aprecia mucho a Rima y no creo que le paresca bien verla triste por que se que el ve demaciado bien atravez de las personas y creo que el logra ver mas tristesa de la que Utau, Yaya y yo podemos notar.<br>Por otra parte Tsukiyomi tambien ama hasta el cielo a Hinamori pero creo que su obcesion por tenerla en la cama se le salio de control ya que otra cosas es seducirla -como yo lo hago con Utau- [jojo el y Utau ya tuvieron momentos divertidos vdd?] (no Utau no lo deja :b) que a ponerla tristes o molestas para hacerla "suya" pero bueno estoy seguro de que a ambas no les va a gustar el porque las hicieron tan tristes pero bueno su relacion, su problema. Ahora el asunto era. . . .que tipo de ropa trai Utau para traer dos maletas de ella me muero por saber o aun mejor saber que yo se la voy a quitar...(imaginándose la situación y callandosele la baba por ello)

_Tadase Narra._  
>Ikuto-niisan y Fujisaki-kun se estan pasando con lo que le hacen a las chicas ellas no se merecen ese tipo de trato ambas los aman mucho no lo creo justo, ademas la pobre de Amu-chan no se atrave a soltar ni una sola lagrima para poder consolar a Mashiro-san pero no es nada bueno para su salud a igual que la de Rima estarse guardando tanta tristeza en su corazon. . . . . .<p>

_Narración Normal. _  
>Todos (excepto Aoi) sabian por lo que pasaban Rima y Amu pero nadie se atrevia de decirles porque hacian esto los chicos asi que se lo guardaban para ellos mismos.<br>Era aun de noche (como a las 12) y todos despertaron a escuchar de parte de la cabina que en unos minutos. Unos minutos despues el avion habia aterrizado en la pista y todos los pasajeros pudieron salir del avion.  
>- Waiiii...se ve igual que al otro aeropuerto -dijo Yaya al principio feliz y luego aburrida<br>- Jajaja pues claro todos los airopuertos son casi iguales -le dijo Kukai poniendo su mano sobre el hombro del la chica  
>- Bueno vamos al hotel que tengo sueño -dijo Ikuto tallandose los ojos ya que todavia era de noche<br>- Si -dijieron todos a la vez, para despues ir a recojer sus maletas  
>Fuera del airopuerto un auto el cual estaba rentado por Ikuto fue a recojer a todos<br>- Guau~ Iku-kun eso se esperaba de un famoso violinista -dijo Yaya imprecionada al ver el auto  
>Camino al hotel todos veian con mucho entuciasmo la playa al llegar del hotel todos y todas vieron que el hotel era de primera clase, todos entraron a aquel hotel e ikuto pidio las habitaciones que tenia reservadas el les mostro a cada uno y una si cuarto designado (la verdad entre ellos ocupaban todo un piso del hotel ya que los cuartos eran grandes) a la ultima persona que le mostro su cuarto fue a Amu<br>- Amu esta va a hacer tu habitacion -le dijo a la chica la cual traia cargando su maleta  
>- Gracias Ikuto -le dijo con un tono triste y haciendo una sonrisa falsa ademas de que muy leve<br>- Oye no quieres que entre con tigo -Ikuto le habia detenido el paso ya que coloco sus dos manos en la puerta la cual estaba cerrada asi que ella no podia moverse pasa ningun lado.  
>- No Ikuto dejame en paz -ella le respondio tratando de safarcelo, ademas de estar sonrojada, aunque por dentro estaba feliz de que el le volviera a decir cosas asi las cuales eran las que mas le agradaban<br>- Porque eres mi novia ¿no? -le dijo con un tono sexi el cual seduciria a cualquier mujer  
>- Iku...to déjame entrar al cuarto -dijo ella mas sonrojada que antes<br>- Mmm...te dejo si me dejas entrar con tigo y jugar un poco -esta vez lo dijo besando el cuello de la chica  
>- I...iku..ikuto no de..dejame -decia gimiendo un poco<br>- No...ni pienses que te voy a dejar cuando te deseo tanto -el dijo dejando de besar el cuello de la chica que mas amaba, pero despues volviendo a besarlo  
>- Iku...to porfavor sueltame -ella disfrutaba mucho aquello que ikuto le hacia, pero no estaba muy feliz con el chico<br>- No... -dijo mientras cargaba a Amu y despues habria la puerta del cuarto. [y despues la cerraba]

Ikuto recosto dulcemente a su amada la cual estaba muy sonrojada con lo que estaba segura que pasaria, despues el se puso encima de ella poniendo una mano de cada lado,el empezo a besarle el cuello con mucho deseo y pasion lo cual hacia gemir a Amu la cual decia que la soltara, cosa que Ikuto ignoraba ya que la deseaba mas que nada - Iku...ikuto su..sueltame -le dice entre gemidos tratando de safarcelo- Iku... -ella no acabo de decir palabra alguna porque Ikuto callo sus palabras con un beso en los labios el cual se rehusaba a aceptar- Amu te amo -le dijo terminado de besarla- Iku..to -pronuncio su nombre viendolo directo a los ojos- Amu...te amo -le decia mientras besaba su cuello con pasion, luego de besar cada parte de este el de dirijio de nuevo a los labios de la chica para despues besarla con pasion y deseo intenso, Ikuto trato de intruducir su lengua a la boca de ella cosa que a Amu exalto ante este acto ella lo consedio, Ikuto exploro cada centimetro de la boca de la chica la cual trataba de seguirle el paso, el beso se intensifico mas haciendolo mas intenso y pacional cosa que ambos disfrutaron gracias a que por fin ella le logro seguir el ritmo a su chico el cual empezo a subirle el vestido a la chica esta al sentir la mano de el, se exalto cosa que el noto de inmedito, el se dirijo a los labios de la chica y los beso, un corto beso pero lleno de amor, despues de esto se hacerco a su oido y le susuro -No temas -a lo que ella se logro tranquilizar Ikuto por otras parte ya habia empezado a subirle poco a poco aquel vestido blanco con rojo que tanto lo habia seducido  
>Ella por impulso se trato levanto un poco para facilitar la tarea a Ikuto. El logro subir el vestido y al final quitarcelo, ella quedo solo en ropa interior lo cual la hizo sonrojar el empezo a besarla de nuevo el cuello caso que iso gemir a Amu suavemente cosa que le encanto a Ikuto este dejo de besar el cuello y noto como las timidas manos a Amu desabrocharon los botones de su camisa, esta logro desabrocharle la camisa al chico para despues quitarcela por completo y terminar tirada en el suelo. El comenzo a bajar poco a poco hasta los pechos de la chica y besar uno que se veia por fuera del sujetador cosa que la masturbo, el empezo a apretarlos cosa que hiso que esta gimiera con cada vez que sentia las manos de Ikuto apretar sus pechos esto a Ikuto le encantaba pero queria exitarla mas, el volvio a subir a los labios de ella y besarlos de nuevo con pasion y deseo, mientras sus lenguas se peleaban una a otra, Amu empezo a tocar el gran bulto de Ikuto cosa que lo hiso gemir un gemido ahogado en la boca de Amu, a ella tambien le encantaba que Ikuto gimiera asi que siguio haciendolo aunque estubiera nerviosa, ella empezo adesabrocharle el pantalon a Ikuto cosa con la que Ikuto la ayudo, el pantalon termino al igual que la demas ropa en el suelo ambos estaban solamente con ropa interior. Amu rodo y logro dejar a Ikuto abajo de ella, ahora era su turno de exitar a su Neko hentai el cual la estaba haciendo enloquecer.<p>

- Iku...ikuto -La chica gemio el nombre de aquel chico que tanto amaba el cual le estaba dando un placer enorme, cosa que a Ikuto le encanto que su princesa gimiera su nombre con tal deseo y gozo

Este al terminar con ambos pechos subio a los labios de su amada mientras que su mano bajaba a la zona intima de ella y deslizo su mano por debajo de la unica prenda que traia cosa con la Amu se exalto al sentir la mano de Ikuto, mietras que aquella mano bajaba y con unos de sus dedos el empezo a hacer friccion en esa zona cosa que a ella le daba gran placer.

- Aahhh~ -ella gimio ante la accion del chico, mientras que este bajaba a su cuello y lo besaba, el seguia haciendo friccion el la (cirocis) de la chica cada vez mas rapido, cosa que la hacia gemir como loca recibia un placer inigualable- Ikuto! aahh~ -ella gemia descontroladamente mientras que jugaba con el pelo del joven. Este se detubo y saco su mano de aquella zona empezo a bajar por el cuello de Amu mordiendolo, besandolo, lamiendolo causandole miles de sensaciones, bajo y bajo cada vez mas hasta llegar al bientre de Amu y desandolo con deseo a lo que ella lo mas que podia hacer era gemir y gemir sin poder contener aquellos gemidos- IKUTO -grito entre un gemido, el se dispuso a seguir su labor. Al llegar a las bragas de la chica las bajo lentamente para despues estas terminar en el comodo tapete del cuarto- A...amu pu-puedo continuar -le pregunto el sin casi poder hablar por la exitacion- A-aja -le decia mientras acentaba con la cabeza- Si te duele me avisas -Aja -la chica cerro los ojos algo asustada.  
>Ikuto metio su miembro rectamente en la cabidad de la chica, a la cual le dolia un poco sentir el gran miembro del chico pero por otra parte lo disfrutaba demaciado esta sintio como unas lagrimas se juntaron donde sus ojos los cuales aun mantenia cerrados, los abrio lentamente y sintio como aquellas lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas lentamente cosa por la que Ikuto se detubo -Amu ? -le pregunto preocupado el chico- Je estoy bien no te preocupes...ah~ - lo trato de tranquilizar y dejarlo continuar cosa que la iso gimio levemente al sentir como el miembro del chico entraba lentamente por su cabidad, sintiendola perfectamente en su interior, tambien sintiendo como un liquido salia de su vagina el cual ella sabia que le ayudaba a no sentir dolor bueno no tanto dolor ya que le dolia aquello pero de todas formas lo disfrutaba mas que los besos que le daba, sintio como el miembro de su chico entro lo mas que podia cosa que la hiso jadear levemente. Ikuto noto como Amu lo disfrutaba incontrolablemente y el lo disfrutaba igual ya que la respiracion de ambos era ajitada. El se empezo a mover metiendo y sacando su miembro lentamente mientras Amu jadeaba y gemia el nombre del chico, el empezo a embestirla con mas rapides cosa que la hacia volverse loca no se imaginaba que se podia sentir tanta pasion a causa de una sola y unica persona, unica por que ella sabia que no podia existir nadie tan sexi, pervertido, encantador y despreocupado como su Ikuto, su Ikuto como le gustaba recordar que Ikuto era solamente de ella y que si otra chica lo tocaba le daria muerte subita, mientras esta pensaba todo aquello las unica palabras que su boca podia pronunciar eran -Ahh~ Iku...ikuto -entre gemidos y jadeos con la respiracion ajitada y cortada era la unica manera con la que podia pronunciar algo, ya que las embestidas por parte del chico se hacian cada ver mas veloces, sentia como si se fuera a romper en pedazos por el acto tan veloz en sus movimientos- ahhh~~ Ikuto -le digo gimiendo como podia hablarle ya que por tantas sensaciones que sentia hasta se le olvidaba como hablar, dolor, placer, tristesa, enojo, parecia mas que bipolar en su interior se moria pero en su exterior lo disfrutaba...demaciado tanto como si se fuera a hacer adicta a aquello.<br>Ambos los disfrutaban mucho no mucho no decir mucho seria poco para lo que sentian era extremadamente el disfrute de ambos, la pelirosa no dejaba de gemir el nombre del chico y este la penatraba velozmente sin detenerse un segundo, ambos sabian que no iban a aguantar tanto asi en cualquier momento de iban a venir asi que hacian su maximo exfuerso por complacerse el uno al otro. El tiempo paso y ellos calleron rendidos, como era de esperarse Amu por primera vez y esperaba que no por ultima habia tenido su primer orgasmo era raro para ella no sabia no como se sentian pero ella estaba muy segura de ello, era su cuerpo por lo cual podia adivinar que le pasaba un si no supiese como se sentia, por otra parte Ikuto tambien llego a su limite y se termino corriendo en la vagina de la chica lo cual de alguna forma le incomodaba que algo no esperado pasara, como ya habiamos dicho ambos chicos se rindieron cada una de parte suya su cuerpo lo sentian tan cansado, ajitado y...¿caliente? . Amu descanso a un lado del chico mientras esta la abrazaba dulcemente y le daba un beso en la frente a lo que ella puso cara de enojo- A...amu ? -preguntaba el chico ante la reaccion de la pelirosa- No quiero que me besas en la frente -le decia ella molesta- Po...porque ? -el seguia sin entender porque ella decia aquello- Porque...me gusta mas cuando me besas en los labios -al principio comenzo molesta pero al finas desiso su teatrito- Con que por eso... -al terminar de decir aquellas palabras el chico le deposito un dulce y apasionado beso en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 2<strong>  
>X.X no quería subir eso pe...pero... bueno... me siento mal por haber escrito eso... aunque fue hace mucho tiempo... XD<br>Espero que les gustara el capitulo, el siguiente lo subiere como el... martes... creo... :B


	3. El apoyo de los demás

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! **  
>Como vi los comentarios de todas pues dije mejor lo subo hoy :D<br>_Disfrútenlo ~ _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amu Narra.<strong>_  
>¿Que habia pasado anoche? ¿Que habia hecho anoche? esas eran las cosas que me pregunte al despertar donde habia quedado todo lo que senti y demas acaso solo fue un...¿sueño? no,no lo podía ser un sueño nunca no era posible lo que había pasado con Ikuto definitivamente no era un sueño ¿verdad? !NO¡ estaba segura que no lo era aun tenia la sensación del contacto de sus labios con los míos, del deslizar de sus manos en mi cuerpo, un sueño no te puede dejar tales sensaciones eso lo sabia muy bien muchas otras veces habia soñado así y al despertar no me había sentido así solo un poco aturdida pero nada mas que eso...aunque el ver que tenia mi ropa puesta me quito la felicidad que tenia, no era posible lo que pase con Ikuto había sido solo un ¡sueño! no, no y mas no. No me lo quería creer yo misma era extraño pero parecía que no había pasado nada...¿ enserio todo fue un sueño...errotico? como los que muchas veces había tenido pero nunca tan fuerte como este...eso significa que...aun yo e Ikuto, hay~ no me quería convencer que aquello no quería saber que las cosas seguían como antes que todo se había quedado igual, así que después de todo seguía como antes...<br>- Amu -escuche la delicada y tierna voz de Rima, cosa que me hizo levantarme rápidamente y caminar hacia la puerta  
>- Que pasa Rima -le pregunte al momento de abrir por completo la puerta y la vi allí parada con una cara de tristeza la cual me destrozaba el corazón- ¿Rima? -ella solo se quedo viendo el suelo con una mirada triste y desecha, no soportaba ver así a mi mejor amiga, la quería mucho ella y yo habíamos pasado tantos momentos felices, pero...porque ahora teníamos que compartir este dolor tan enorme, no me pude resistir tenia que hacer algo por ella lo que fuera, la abrase con mucho cariño y amor, amor de amigas claro era tan triste verla así demasiado para lo que yo podía resistir escuche como ella empezó a sollozar y esos sollozos se convirtieron en llanto un llanto que le rompía el corazón a cualquiera que lo escuchara.<p>

_**Nagihiko Narra.**_  
>Eso era lo peor que había visto en mi vida, sentí como mi corazón se destrozo en miles de pedazos pequeños, los cuales antes de eso mi corazón fue golpeado duramente por un tubo de metal el cual era mas duro que cualquier cosa. Ya no podía estar así tenia que salirme del estúpido plan de Ikuto ahora mismo y tratar de volver a reponer las heridas de Rima, era horrible verla llorar así no podía simplemente no podía era el dolor mas grande del mundo ver y escuchar como lloraba. Era un estúpido, idiota, baboso, tarado, imbécil, era todos los insultos existentes del mundo hasta merecía ser golpeado por ella, ser quemado en la hoguera, también merecía que me cortaran la cabeza en la guillotina o aun peor que ella terminara con migo ese era el peor dolor que podía recibir lo demás no me importaba pero separarme de ella seria lo peor del mundo, no sabría no como vivir y acabaría matándome yo mismo, en este momento voy a ir con el estúpido de Ikuto y de diré que se meta su estúpido plan por donde le quepa ya no soportaría mas ver a mi Rima así ya, no era suficiente el castigo que tenia al no poder verla durante toda la maldita universidad, el no poder besar sus labios rosados y no poder abrazarla y nunca soltarla era mucho castigo para mi pero sabia que para ella era aun peor que nada era como la misma muerte en vida o aunque peor que eso, sentía como mi corazón se hacia mas pequeño al escuchar los llantos de Rima así que muy decidido fui a buscar al maldito de Ikuto para gritarle todas sus verdades.<p>

_**Rima Narra.**_  
>Odio, odio, odio, odio demasiado llorar pero mi corazón ya no podía mas con esta dolorosa carga era horrible el saber que por mi culpa Amu no soltaba ni una sola lagrima mientras que yo parezco cascada soltando lagrima tras lagrima mientras que ella solo las almacena en su corazón como si fuesen una gran cantidad de dinero el cual no puedes sacar de la caja fuerte porque te lo robarían, pero quería ser ahora yo la que la consolase, pero no yo no podía ser de tal ayuda...<br>- Amu -le decía limpiándome las lagrimas  
>- ¿Que pasa Rima? -me pregunto ella muy tierna mente<br>- Llora... -no había entendido mis palabras- ya no quiero que solo tu seas la que tiene que aguantarse todo yo también quiero ayudarte a ti -le decía y sentí como un lagrima recorría mi mejilla la cual de inmediato limpie, viéndola a ella me di cuenta como varias lagrimas se le juntaban en los ojos y después de un parpadeo que dio aquellas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, después de aquello soltó el verdadero llanto el llanto que tenia almacenado hace tanto tiempo.

_**Narración Normal.**_  
>Rima se paso la tarde ahora ella estaba consolando a su amiga con mucho cariño se mantenía firme en la idea de que esta vez le tocaba llorar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida y que ella le tocaba consolarla y estar con ella<br>- ¡Amu, Rima están allí! -se escucho claramente la voz de Utau la cual parecía molesta, ambas chicas no contestaron, a lo que ella decidió entrar casi tirando la puerta- Muy bien que piensan ustedes que un viaje a la playa es algo que pasa todos los días o que -les decía molesta mientras depositaba sus manos en la cintura, la chica no venia vestida nada mal traía un lindo y corto vestido de tirantes color violeta, con una cinta en la cintura de color blanco  
>- Para una cantante si creo que sea algo de todos los días no se porque estas tan molesta -Amu la cual estaba abrazada por Rima se limpio las lagrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas y volteo a ver a la chica<br>- Es verdad no veo razón para que te molestes a demás nosotras somos las que estamos aquí metidas tu te puedes ir con Kukai a pasear por la playa y cosas así -Rima con su tono indiferente, le contesto molesta aunque no estaba molesta  
>- Aja con que eso creen par de lloronas Yaya.. -les seguía diciendo con las manos en la cintura, mirada molesta al igual que su tono al hablar, al momento de que grito "Yaya" la chica ya nombrada apareció como un rayo a su lado, ¿que de donde había salido?, no lo sabían solo apareció de repente como si fuera un gran acto de magia<br>- Bien, ya me canse de seguir actuando con mi personalidad infantil durante al viaje para por lo menos animarlas, pero como veo que no funciono volveré a mi personalidad normal por lo que Utau-chan -le chica "tierna" les había dicho aquello con una mirada molesta y tono tenebroso para quien lo escuchara, aunque apenas era el primer día del viaje abandono su teatro antes de que este se derrumbara  
>- Claro tu a Rima y yo a Amu -ambas chicas se les quedaron viendo en un tono que asustaría hasta la persona mas valiente del mundo y no era bromeando causaba tanto temor verlas que era mejor quedarse ciego, las otras dos solo tragaron saliva en señal que aquello las asustaba, como era dicho Yaya tomo a Rima por el brazo y se la llevo al sanitario, mientras que por otra parte Utau husmeaba en la maleta de Amu sacando cada ropa que veía tirándola por todas partes hasta que se detuvo tomo una de la mucha ropa que traía la chica y la dejo sobre la cama después de esto tomo a Amu como muñeca de trapo y se la llevo al baño al igual que lo había echo Yaya con Rima. Estando las 4 en aquel baño el cual era grande, empezaron a desvestir al dúo de lloronas como les decían ellas cosa que las ponía nerviosas haciéndolas gritar que las dejaran en paz, a las dos la metieron a la regadera juntas y desde el otro lado les gritaron <strong>"Se bañan o nos metemos con ustedes y las bañamos por la fuerza"<strong> era obvio que están molestas por las actitudes de ambas, pero era verdad en vez de andar lloriqueando como fuga de agua, tenían que seguir luchando demostrándoles a el par de idiotas (Nagihiko e Ikuto) que no los necesitaban. Mientras que el dúo de lamentadas tomaban una ducha, Utau salio del cuarto de la pelirosa y fue hacia algún lugar, unos minutos después llego ella con un vestido en la mano y otra ropa mas  
>- Ya salimos para que nos hicieron bañarnos -le decía Amu con su tono <em>`Cool &amp; Spick´<em> estando enredada en una tualla al igual que su amiga  
>- Amu, no me salgas con tu tonito indiferente que no sirve en este momento -la regaño molesta Utau<br>- Tengan pónganse esto -Les dijo Yaya también con un tono molesto, mientras que les aventaba algo de ropa  
>- Pe...pero ¿porque? -Amabas seguían sin comprender el plan de esas dos locas<br>- Pónganse la maldita ropa y no pregunten nada entienden -Con un tono molesto les hablo a las dos chicas la que antes esa nuestra "inocente y tierna" Yaya  
>- Les damos 5 minutos para que se cambien entienden -La cantante les informo con una mirada tenebrosa a aquellas dos, por lo estas empezaron a vestirse y a ponerse la ropa que les habían dado.<br>Al concluir de cambiarse la ropa Amu traía un vestido rosa con estampados de flores de varios colores que le hacían combinación con el color del vestido, abajo de este traía un traje de baño de dos piezas color rosa con rayas acostadas de color blanco. Por otra parte la pequeña Rubia traía un short color blanco algo corto y ajustado, también traía un blusa color azul de tirante pegada al cuerpo, bajo de esta ropa traía también un traje de baño igual que el de su amiga de dos piezas color celeste, el pelo lo traía amarado en una coleta adornado con una flor azul. Mientras que por parte de las demás chicas, Utau como antes ya se había dicho traía un vestido color violeta con un cinta color blanco al rededor de la cintura, abajo de esta un traje de baño de dos piezas color blanco. Yaya traía un bluson rojo decorado con flores blancas y abajo como todas un traje de baño color rojo  
>- Bien a divertirse -les dijo Utau mejorando un poco su carácter<br>- Claro -grito Yaya emocionada  
>- Nosotras rechazamos la propuesta -ambas rechazaron de inmediato la propuesta<br>- Utau.. -Yaya volteo a ver a la chica la cual también volteo a verla asentaron con la cabeza y se fueron acercando al dúo de lloronas.

_**Nagihiko Narra.**_  
>Donde chingados se había metido el maldito perro, gato, elefante lo que sea de Ikuto, estaba tan molesto con el que tenia ganas de matarlo en el acto lo había buscado por todas parte, la playa, el hotel, el bar, el restauran, hasta en la funeraria lo había buscado aunque era claro que el que lo iba a mandar allá iba a hacer yo, ahora solo me faltaba en el centro<br>- ¡Hey Fujisaki! -no era nadie mas, ni nadie menos que Kukai a quien aunque actuaba como de costumbre pero me miraba molesto  
>- Hola -le dije sin mucho interés mientras buscaba al gato ese de Ikuto<br>- Si buscas a Tsukiyomi esta por alla -me decia señalando dentro de un...de un...bar gay...que ocurría con ese tipo estaba mas enfermo que...bueno era un maldito pervertido que no le importaba por lo visto los sentimientos de los demás  
>- Porque no te metes a buscarlo -Kukai interrumpió mis pensamientos al decir aquello<br>- Que no como crees me van a creer un rarito, por cierto que demonios hace allí metido -le solté todo mi enojo en palabras a la persona equivocada  
>- Por favor Fujisaki de seguro medio mundo cree que eres "rarito" como tu dices -hizo unas comillas al aire cuando dijo "rarito"<br>- Que y por que pensarían eso -seguía molesto, con migo mismo, con Ikuto, con todos no podía contener el enojo que tenia y lo descargaba con todos  
>- Hay~ amigo razón 1) tu pelo, si te pusieras un vestido ya serias todo una mujer -le decía con la mano puesta sobre mi hombro<br>- Que gran plan, hasta luego -aun perfecto plan había llegado a mi cabeza era fantástico como no lo pensé antes, llegue corriendo un una tienda de ropa para mujer y compre el primer vestido que cruzo por mi vista fui hasta los baños de mujeres [se metió de alguna forma] y me empece a desvestir en menos de un minuto ya estaba lista, si lista no estaba equivocado en este momento Nagihiko Fujisaki ya no existía solo era Nadeshiko, de alguna forma me las idee para el busto, no entendí ni yo mismo como lo hice pero se veía algo real, salí de los baños algo incomodo por cierto ya que hace tanto que no usaba falda o cosas así que no sabia ni como caminar, total llegue hasta ese maldito bar en el que estaba bien escondido Ikuto, había varios hombre...bueno no se les podía considerar hombre mas bien mitad y mitad de cada sexo, pero bueno no era quien para juzgarlos ya que yo siendo hombre parte de mi vida casi nada solo 12 años me disfrace se mujer, camine un poco y me encontré a Ikuto sentado en la barra tomándose una bebida alcohólica la verdad me valía cual era  
>- Que chingados haces aquí Tsukiyomi -muy molesto, estaba tan molesto quería ahorcarlo allí mismo<br>- Eh~ hola linda chica que quieres -me dijo este con su bebida en la mano, con un tono "gracioso" aunque a mi me daban ganas de meterle un puñetazo  
>- Cállate y vamos afuera ahora mismo -le seguía diciendo molesto<br>- Sabes..me gusta el Yaoi que te parece si vamos al hotel y jugamos a _"los doctores"_ -muy tranquilo me dijo aquello mientras que yo solo me quede atontado  
>- Maldito gato callejero, parate ahora mismo y vayámonos -reaccione y le empece a gritar mas molesto de lo que estaba<br>- Bueno -este se paro del lugar donde estaba y empezó a caminar a mi lado cantando una cancioncita muy molesta  
>- Yaoi, yaoi, yaoi vamos a quitarle lo virgen al chico transformista ¡yupi! -...mi paciencia estaba llegando al limite, estaba tan extresado, molesto y culpable que ya no aguantaba las ganas de soltar mi enojo<br>- ¡Suerte papacito! -escuche decir aquello de uno de los muchos que había el bar  
>- Gracias amigis -osea mas tono gay no le pudo salir, hasta me dieron ganas de reír pero me las tenia que aguantar de alguna forma<br>- Oye que ya cambiaste de sexo o que -le pregunte con tono molesto aunque con lo que había dicho antes me quería morir de risa  
>- No, ¿porque? Si quieres jugar con migo a los doctores o que porque yo estoy disponible cuando gustes- que encerrio no sabia como la gente soportaba a este completo idiota pervertido, yo solo me mantuve en silencio mientras seguía caminando hacia la salida, estando afuera me encontré con mi mayor pesadilla tenia ganas de morirme o que me mataran daba lo mismo...<p>

* * *

><p>Wiii me dio mucha risa Nagihiko e Ikuto-kun -3- XD<br>Oh, por cierto me gustaron mucho sus comentarios y me hizo feliz saber que pensaban del fic... me dio mucha risa el de Lulu-chan hahaha :D  
>Y si... este fic esta en un foro Amuto<br>Las veo mañana que suba el otro capitulo!


	4. ¿La mejor decisión para los dos?

**¡Hola!,** **¿creyeron que me había olvidado de subirla?**_  
>Respuesta después del Capitulo... <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Rima Narra.<strong>  
>No es posible que Utau y Yaya nos trajeron a fuerzas al centro comercial, íbamos de tienda en tienda ya estaba muy cansada no sentía mis pies, a Amu y a mi nos traían como muñecas de trapo.. arrastrándonos<br>- Oigan Utau, Yaya por favor podríamos descansar ya vimos casi todas las tiendas del distrito comercial -si, me estaba quejando ya estaba muy cansada por mi podrían amputarme los pies sin anestesia y no sentiría nada, dios~ Utau y Yaya son unas locas por favor libranos de ellas

- Cállate todavía falta mucho que ver -me regaño Utau encerrio tan molestas estaba con nosotras ya me gustaría verla en la misma situación que nosotras haber que hacia  
>- Chicas -de alguna forma llego mi salvador divino era tan fantástico gracias Kukai te lo pagare algún día, pero por ahora no puedo porque solo tengo el dinero para el viaje<br>- Hola Kukai -lo saludo Yaya muy feliz...como me gustaría que así nos trataran  
>- Hola -lo saludo Utau<br>- Que las trae por aquí -pregunto el con su tono usual  
>- De compras -Utau le respondió enseñando las mil bolsas que traía<br>- Que ? comprando mas ropa después de toda la que traías -bueno eso lo debo admitir después de toda la ropa que se trajo compra mas pero bueno se trata de Utau la compradora compulsiva  
>- Claro una chica siempre tiene que tener mucha ropa a su dispocision -contesto poniendo las manos en la cintura<br>- Exacto -Yaya afirmo lo antes dicho  
>- ¿Y tu que haces aquí? -ella le pregunto cambiando su pose a los brazos cruzados<br>- Yo...bueno...espero a alguien... -no tengo idea si respondió o muy nervioso y o muy asustado  
>- A quien -ella solo se le quedo viendo muy feo<br>- A dos personas que están metidas allí dentro -señalo un...¿bar gay? quien rayos iba a estar alli metido que esperara Kukai...¿Tadase o quien mas...? Aunque pensando bien no porque Tadase ya tiene novia...kyaa tan solo recordar como aquel idiota se le quedo viendo me dan ganas de ir a golpe...¿¡ QUE ! ese de allí es Ikuto y el que esta a su lado es...¡ NAGIHIKO ! que demonios esta pasando aquí, porque ese idiota esta vestido de mujer.

**Nagihiko Narra.**  
>Dios quieres matarme verdad pues hazlo ahora mismo no me importa matame ándale si eso es lo que quieres puedes hacerlo merezco pagar todos mis pecados...pero primero déjame matar a Ikuto y ya puedo morir en paz...jaja porque Rima me tuvo que haber visto vestido así, aunque ya lo había echo eso fue como cuando teníamos 13 años pero es mucha diferencia ya que ahora no tenia razón para hacerlo, me va a creer raro ahora si ya la tenia perdida ahora seguro que ya la perdí mas de lo que tenia...<p>

**Amu Narra.**  
>¡Que rayos pasa aquí porque Ikuto estaba en ese bar y aun mas raro porque Nagihiko estaba vestido de chica!<br>Mas raro no podría ser ademas...ese bar estaba allí cuando llegamos ? Mi expresionismo en la cara de seguro era un poco mas relajada que la de Rimala pobre estaba atónita con los ojos bien abiertos y creo que sin respirar  
>- Que porque Nagihiko esta vestido de chica -grito Utau impresionada, creo que igual que todos<br>- Porque le dio la gana vestirse de chica otra vez -respondió el chico muy tranquilo  
>- Esta no es respuesta para esta situación tu debes de saber que esta pasando así que explica -Utau no se había quedado satisfecha con la respuesta y creo que ninguna de nosotras se había quedado satisfecha<br>- Que onda -Llegaron los dos a donde estábamos nosotros e Ikuto nos saludo muy tranquilo y relajado con un jugo en la mano, mientras que Nagihiko parecía muerto en vida, hasta que revivió  
>- De donde demonios sacaste ese jugo -le grito molesto<br>- Esa chica me lo dio -se volteo y señalo una chica que parecía atónita viendo a Ikuto  
>- Oigan par de idiotas porque estaban allí metidos y tu Nagihiko porque estas vestido de chica -Utau les grito molesta<br>- Bueno...estaba buscando a este idiota y este otro idiota me dijo que estaba en ese bar y yo de idiota me vestí de chica para que no me creyeran raro pero resulto peor- mientras nos decía aquello parecía mas muerto que vivo y Rima aun parecía muerta  
>- Yo me voy de aquí -fue lo único que escuche de parte suya para después desaparecer hacia no se donde...<br>- Yaya ve a buscar a Rima ahora mismo todavía tenemos muchas cosas que hacer -Utau le dijo a Yaya y esta le dijo "si capitana" y se fue a buscar a Rima  
>- Oigan que tal si vamos a la playa pero primero Nagihiko cámbiate de ropa por favor -Nagihiko lo único que alcanzo a decir fue<em> "ah...eh..."<em> y salio corriendo mientras que Kukai e Ikuto aceptaban la propuesta  
>- Bueno pues dejen llamo a Yaya y le digo que nos vemos en el restaurante del hotel- Ella saco su celular y marco el numero de Yaya después colgó y nos encaminamos al restaurante, estando allí nos encontramos a Rima, Yaya y Nagihiko...esperan como Nagihiko había llegado antes de nosotros !<br>-Rima y Nagihiko por favor cuiden la mesa enseguida volvemos -les dijo Yaya dejándolos a los dos solos, esto me daba mala espina no quería dejarlos solos pero las chicas me llevaron a rastras, al igual que a Ikuto.

**Rima Narra:**  
>Por fin tenia el momento a solas con el pero las palabras no me salían no importaba que, no lograba pronunciar ninguna palabra tenia que decirlo ahora si no sufriría más de lo que ya lo hacia pero el valor de donde lo tomaría ? valor, valor, valor necesitaba todo mi valor para decirle aquello...<br>- Na... Nagihiko -le hable seriamente con tono de temor mientras que el veía hacia el mar, recargado con una mano en la mesa, haciéndolo que volteara  
>- Que pasa Rima -me pregunto el viéndome a los ojos mientras que yo seguía tratando de ser fuerte, yo me quede unos momentos viendo hacia abajo hasta que...<br>- ¡Quiero romper con tigo ahora mismo! -le dije por fin le dije pero...me dolía tanto haber dicho eso no se que era mas doloroso si haberle dicho aquello o que me ignore ya no me importaba aquello lo único que sabia era que tuve el valor para decirle aquello y aun mas fuerza para decir aquello seriamente nada de que con tristeza y llanto quería terminar con esta ahora mismo, no logre ver bien su reacción pero hasta creo que ni le importo ya que solo se quedo en silencio...  
>- Hola chicos volvimos- escuche minutos después, lo cual venia de Utau y Yaya las cuales parecían muy felices, ademas traían luciendo su traje de baño, atrás de ellas estaba Amu refuguiandose de las miradas, la verdad todo eso no me importaba no me sentía de humor para decir algo lo único que pudo venir de mi boca fue<br>- Enseguida vuelvo -después de eso salí caminando aguantando las ganas de llorar y gritar.

**Nagihiko Narra.**  
><em>"Quiero romper con tígo"<em> allí estaba la señal de que mi vida terminaba era tan triste haber escuchado aquellas palabras salir de sus dulces labios pero lo entendía era un idiota que solamente la daño entonces por que...por que me sentía tan triste, Rima es y sera para siempre el amor de mi vida, me dolía tanto saber que por mi estúpida culpa ella había salido lastimada, era tonto quería llorar en el momento pero me vería muy hipócrita después de lo que le había echo, todo el dolor que le había causado y aun peor sabia que a ella le dolía mas que a mi haberme dicho eso, por que si no, no se hubiese ido de aquí y tengo por seguro que no va a regresar solo que...Utau y Yaya la vallan a buscar o ella tenga tanta fuerza moral para venir pero yo si seria capas de irme pero...primero que nada tengo que arreglar todo con aquel idiota...  
>- Donde rayos se metió Rima ya tardo mucho no lo creen -Utau nos dijo molesta minutos después de que Rima se fuera, lo sabia no iba a regre...<br>- Perdonen chicos por tardar tanto -había llegado después de todo, en el momento que escuche su voz voltee mi mirada para no verla era difícil para mi siquiera escucharla  
>- ¡Ya nos habías asustado Rima nos hubieras llamado! -esta vez Yaya fue la que dijo aquello regañando le, ya no soportaba pero tenia que ser fuerte no me iba a poner a llorar no lo iba a hacer después de todo lo que la lastime lo que ella hizo solo fue una pequeña herida en comparación con todo lo que ella había sufrido, todas las lagrimas que tuvo que haber derramado, todas las sonrisas falsas por parte de ella hacia los demás, encerrio que era un idiota, no idiota me queda corto era un completamente zonzo idiota. Estuvimos allí como alrededor de una hora lo cual para mi se me había echo como mil hasta que por fin las chicas decidieron ir a la playa, nos levantamos del lugar y salimos del restauran el cual estaba al aire libre<br>- Chicos espérenos aqui por favor -por seguro que iban a cambiarse de ropa ese era el momento para hablar con Ikuto no me importaba que Kukai y Kairi, el cual había llegado mientras que estábamos sentados, pero como empezaría...  
>- ¡Tsukiyomi! -le grite molesto llamando su atención<br>- ¿Que pasa? -me dijo mientras traía una paleta en la boca muy relajado  
>- Sabes...-al parecer estaba temblando de enojo con los puños apretados y con la cabeza agachada hacia abajo- No se como pude ser tan idiota para aceptar tu estúpido plan, el cual sabia que solo me iba a traer problemas, si tu querías tener a Amu bajo tu poder y hacerle lo que te de la gana pues no me tuviste que meter en tal pendejada, por tu culpa y también por la mía le cause mucho dolor a Rima y tu aunque no lo creas maldito pervertido también lastimaste a Amu. Soy el culpable de que Rima terminara con migo, pero se que tu tienes mas culpa por obligarme a hacer eso, lo se yo también ocasione todo y también fue mi culpa, pero sabes eres un maldito hijo de puta que solo quiere usar a Amu de juguete sexual y eso no es algo que se le deba hacer a una mujer, a ellas se les debe amar de por vida y no causarles dolor alguno, porque las heridas de su corazón no sanan tan fácil ni con años logran sanar así que...ah~ -estaba molesto le dije lo mas molesto que podía tanto que al final no sabia ni que decir me fui caminado velozmente sin importarme la demás gente pero por alguna razón sentí que alguien nos estaba escuchando bueno ademas de Kairi y Kukai...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bueno... ayer no puse capitulo porque he tenido mucha tarea últimamente (y la empiezo a hacer ya bien noche xD) asi que no se preocupen que tengo que subir el Fic aquí como de lugar y aparte avanzar capítulos... hoy por casi nada termino uno que aun tengo que pensar donde colocar (ya que lo hice aparte XD)<br>Espero que les gustara el capitulo n.n _


	5. Descubriendo todo

_**Directo con el capitulo... disfruntenlo~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Narra.<strong>  
>Termine de cambiarme antes de todas las chicas y decidí regresar sin ellas, me reuní con los chicos y escuche como Nagihiko le gritaba a Ikuto, estaba justamente detrás de Nagihiko mientras que el seguía gritándole molesto muchas cosas hasta que dijo: "si tu querías tener a Amu bajo tu poder y hacerle lo que te de la gana" a que se refería con tenerme bajo su poder que significado tenia aquello porque decía eso que me quería hacer hasta que volví en si y escuche: "pero sabes eres un maldito que solo quiere usar a Amu de juguete sexual" co...como de que me quería usar como juguete sexual a que se refería, después de unas cuantas palabras mas Nagihiko se fue molesto y yo me quede frente a frente con Ikuto estaba pasmada por lo que había dicho, estaba molesta, triste, desilusionada y con ganas de matar a Ikuto<br>- Con que eso era... -baje la vista y me quede viendo al suelo mientras sentía como estaba temblando no se si de enojo o miedo- ¡¿Explícame algo... desde cuando estuviste planeando esto? -le grite enfadada volteando a verlo- ¡Responde! -al no escuchar respuesta alguna le dije aquello mientras apretaba las manos es forma de un puño  
>- Hace...6 meses -me respondió el viendo el suelo<br>- Nagihiko también estaba metido en esto ¿verdad? -sabia que el expresionismo de mi rostro no era nada mas ni nada menos que enojo y odio eso lo entendía muy bien  
>- Si.. -el seguía viendo hacia el suelo sin verme a los ojos, que cobardía de parte suya<br>- Hace cuanto que estaba el en eso -lo seguí interrogando  
>- Hace...4 meses -4 meses...si el había empezado un mes antes, pero... según yo Nagihiko no había estado con Rima desde hace como 5 años y si estaba con ella solo eran unas cuantas horas, ademas porque Nagihiko quisiera hacerle eso a Rima, de Ikuto se me lo creo, ah~ ya no entendía nada solo sabia que estaba muy molesta<br>- Es verdad que me quisiste usar como un ju..juguete -me sentía tan molesta, tan triste, tan, tan...- ¡Contéstame, no seas cobarde Tsukiyomi Ikuto! -le dije molesta, seriamente  
>- No, bueno si así se veía eso era otra cosa pero Amu... -Cobarde, era lo mas que le podía describir<br>- Pero nada.. -le grite al instante- Jugaste con mis sentimientos ¿no? crees que con un perdón o cosas así te perdonare, pues estas muy equivocado, sabes todos me decía que lo nuestro no iba a funcionar que alguien responsable como yo no podía estar con alguien como tu, despreocupado de la vida, pero quise seguir con mi estúpido romance, que gran equivocación ¿verdad? otra cosa no quiero volver a cruzar mirada contigo... -antes había sentido una rebelde lagrima salir y recorrer mi mejilla había abajo la cual limpie al instante de sentirla después de acabar de hablar todo lo que tenia que decir me fui y pase por un lado suyo caminado velozmente, esta tan molesta que si me topaba con alguna de las chicas por favor que dios las cuide porque si no las acabo matando.

**Narración Normal.**  
>- Te dije que pasaría algo como esto -Kukai quien había estado escuchando ambas platicas le dijo aquello a Kairi el cual estaba a su lado<br>- Si lo se me dijiste -dijo con voz aburrida  
>- Sabes, parece novela, con tanto drama y todo eso -Volvió a decirle Kukai también algo aburrido<br>- Si, parece novela -afirmo con la cabeza aquello  
>- Chicos -se escucho la melodiosa voz de Utau, llamándolos<br>- Hola ya terminaron -pregunto algo lo cual era muy obvio a las dos chicas  
>- No, Kukai por eso sigo trayendo mi vestido -ella le contesto sarcásticamente<br>- Lo se mala pregunta -rió al escuchar la reacción de su chica  
>- Bueno, bueno ese no es el asunto saben vimos a Nagihiko muy molesto saben que lo molesto -Yaya cambio el tema en unos segundos<br>- Le grito a Ikuto sus verdades -les respondió Kukai con su voz normal de siempre  
>- Oh~ ya veo y Amu donde esta dijo que iba a venir con ustedes -pregunto Yaya al no ver a su amiga por los alrededores<br>- Amu escucho todo lo que decía Nagihiko -contesto Kairi con voz aburrida  
>- Oh~ rayos porque no estuve en ese momento -decía Utau en modo queja<br>- Utau como te gusta ver las desgracias agenas -Kukai se le había quedado viendo feo  
>- Claro tengo que estar informada de todo -volteo con los brazos cruzados<br>- Utau, Yaya -llego corriendo Rima algo cansada ya que no es buena corriendo- porque me dejaron sola -les contesto molesta  
>- Perdón Rima-tan -se disculpo Yaya<br>- Si perdón Rima -también se disculpo Utau con la chica.  
>Todas y todos estuvieron paseando, jugando y demás en la playa, Nagihiko regreso unos minutos después pero eso si, sin dirigirla mirada o hablarle a Ikuto al igual que no soportaba ver a Rima. Por otra parte Amu también había regresado y se comportaba indiferente con Nagihiko mientras que a Ikuto lo ignoraba en todo el sentido de la palabra, Rima pues aunque actuara lo mejor posible no dejaba de verse triste y desecha. Llego la noche y todas las chicas estaban reunidas en el cuarto de Amu charlando de varias cosas aunque, Amu y Rima estaba demasiado distraídas para escucharlas- ¿Rima? -la llamo Utau moviendo la.<p>

**Rima Narra.**  
>Que había echo porque lo hice si me iba a causar mas daño del que tenia, pero no veo que sentido tendría que yo sufriera y al no sintió ni dijo nada cuando rompí con el. "<em>Es mejor dejar a un hombre al que no le importas que seguir con él y que te siga mintiendo<em>". Utau y Yaya seguían platicando y platicando mientras que yo estaba muerta en vida después de todo lo que sufrimos para poder estar juntos, después de todo lo que batallamos en descubrir lo que sentíamos el uno para el otro, el solo así como así me dejo de hacer caso y poco a poco hasta el echo de quedarse viendo como idiota a todas las mujeres que se encontraba, pero bueno todos los hombres son así, solo ven chicas lindas y empiezan de urgidos con sus hormonas  
>- ¿Rima? -escuche la voz de Utau llamándome aunque en este momento no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie<br>- ¿Que pasa? -le respondió algo agüita da  
>- ¿Que paso? Te vez algo desecha -estaban preocupadas por mi eso lo sabia no había podido actuar bien, aunque no era la única que se comportaba rara ya que Amu había estado actuando extraño, claro que no le iba a preguntar<br>- Nada... -me tape la cara con el fleco para que no vieran mi mirada de perro triste  
>- ¡Claro que te pasa algo dinos o que no confías en tus amigas! -Yaya ni aunque me siguieran insistiendo iba a contarles pero confiaba en ellas por lo que de seguro iba a contarles<br>- Bueno... -no sabia como contarles era difícil para mi recordarlo y aun peor volver a decirlo- ...el caso es que... rompí con Nagihiko -le dije con la mayor valentía que tenia  
>- ¡Que! ¿cómo de qué?, que cosa -Utau y Yaya gritaron impresionadas, Amu no tenia la mínima expresión en el rostro de sorpresa, era extraño, bueno tal vez porque ya le había platicado sobre ese asunto<br>- Si, termine con él -les volví a repetir algo triste  
>- Ya Rima no te sientas triste -Yaya me abrazo muy calidamente mientras acariciaba mi cabello lentamente<br>- Si nunca has escuchado esta frase_ "Nunca llores por culpa de un querer, porque ningún hombre se merece lágrimas de una mujer"_ -Le decía Utau levantando el dedo indice con unos grandes aires de sabiduría infinita  
>- Es verdad no tenemos que estar tristes por ellos no se merecen ni una tozo de nuestra tristeza ellos no nos comprenden porque los hombre son todos unos idiotas -Amu nos sorprendió a todas al decir eso pero decía la verdad no se merecen nuestras lagrimas<br>- ¡Es verdad Amu! -le dije mas animada  
>- Por supuesto, los hombres solo nos quieren para solo una cosa y es andar de calenturientos -por aquel comentario de Amu a todas nos salio una gota en la cabeza, era verdad lo que decía Amu pero creo que si buscábamos bien iba a haber unos cuantos que no quieren solo eso con las mujeres<br>- ¡Bien, para celebrar que los hombres son todos unos tarados, vamos a tener una noche de chicas! -grito Utau emocionada

* * *

><p>Bueno y aquí esta el capitulo nwn espero que les haya gustado; comenten para saber que les gusto y que no ya que me gustaría escuchar sus opiniones para mejorar en futuros capítulos :)<br>PD: creo que este ha sido el cap. más corto (por ahora XD)


	6. Noche de chicas

**¡Capitulo 6 listo para leerse!**

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Narra.<strong>  
>- Noche de chicas -pregunte algo confundida<br>- Sip vamos a algún lugar a olvidarnos de nuestras preocupaciones -Utau acento con la cabeza y bueno no me parecía mala idea olvidarnos de nuestros problemas  
>- A mi me gusta la idea no creo perder nada -decía Rima algo animada<br>- Bueno, a mi también me agrada la idea -acepte la propuesta de la alocada de Utau  
>- Muy bien entonces las invito a tomar un trago -con que el plan de Utau era ir a un bar y...be..beber ?<br>- Yaya acepta con agrado -grito ella muy entusiasmada  
>- Ustedes que dicen -Utau nos pregunto yo estaba algo indecisa ya que nunca e tomado licor y bueno..no me entusiasmaba empezar a beber<br>- Yo no lo se, nunca e bebido -escuche respuesta por parte de Rima la cual tampoco se escuchaba muy segura  
>- Vamos Rima-tan no seas aguafiestas tenemos que pasarla de lo mejor -empezó a rogarle Yaya mientras que yo lo seguía pensando<br>- Creo que un trago no nos hará daño -respondí por instinto la verdad si tenia ganas de olvidar todo lo pasado y disfrutar el presente  
>- Esa es la actitud Amu -contesto entusiasmada por mi respuesta no esperada<br>- Esta bien, acepto la propuesta -Rima se escuchaba desconfiada de su respuesta  
>- Bien, chicas las veo en 10 minutos en la salida del hotel con ropa muy linda -Utau estaba demasiado emocionada, no se porque estaba tan emocionada que acaso no tenia a Kukai a su lado, bueno ella es rara pero ¡ah! mejor pienso en que ropa me pondré porque si llego tarde un segundo Utau me asesina.<p>

**Rima Narra.**  
>Beber alcohol, no me agradaba la idea no quiero beber alcohol, pero bueno eran 3 contra una que mas podía hacer...<br>Ropa, ropa que ropa me pondré...  
>- este vestido -dije al ver un vestido que tenia guardado, el cual hace un buen tiempo no había usado- porque lo traje -ese vestido me traía tantos recuerdos lindos pero al llegar a mi se volvían amargos y tristes, ese vestido que mas amaba, no sabia si me seguía quedando aunque dudaba que no me quedara ya que seguía teniendo mi misma figura de siempre, bueno mas madura aunque con la misma talla que hace un año- no importa, me pondré este -lo agarre y empece a quitarme la ropa que había traído puesta, me logre abrochar el vestido lo que significaba que si me quedaba, me puse unos zapatos negros de tacón que tenia no me gustaba usar tacones a pesar de ser mujer, prefería mil veces usar zapatos bajos, aunque con ella me veía como menor de edad y no creo que eso ayudaría cuando vamos a un bar a tomar, aunque no creo que mi identificación sirva de mucho ya que van a creer que es falsa. Después de ponerme el vestido que mas adoraba, decidí llevar el pelo suelto, ya que no tenia tanto tiempo para vestirme, tome mi maquillaje y me puse sombras en los ojos color azul turquesa, mientras que los labios me los pintaba con un brillo color rosa claro, salí apresurada ya que solo quedaban 4 minutos tome una bolsa pequeña con mi cartera y mi identificación; fui camino al elevador y allí me encontré a Amu vistiendo un vestido negro, con el pelo liso y tacones negros<br>- Segunda vez que te veo con tacones -rió al darse cuenta de que venia con tacones los cuales ya me estaban molestando  
>- Ja..ja..ja -con el mayor sarcasmo posible ante el comentario de Amu<br>- Espero que lleguemos a tiempo o si no Utau nos lleva directo a la morgue -me comento y la verdad era que tenia nada mas, ni nada menos que la razón  
>- Bueno eso tenlo por seguro falta 1 minuto<br>- ¡Vamos maldito ascensor ve mas rápido! -le grito Amu desesperada mente al elevador...

Uh -suspiro- faltaban exactamente un segundo cuando llegábamos y Utau ya se nos estaba viendo mal, ella vestía un vestido negro, con tacones negros también, su pelo lo traía como siempre y se veía muy bien; Mientras que Yaya que estaba a su lado vestía un vestido rojo con negro, traía los labios pintados de rojo intenso, usaba como todas tacones hasta del mismo color, su pelo lo traía suelto  
>- Bien vamos a festejar -grito Utau completamente emocionada, a lo que todas gritamos un fuerte si<p>

**Narración Normal.**  
>Todas ella fueron al bar que estaba cerca del hotel, en el cual no había mucha gente<br>- ¡Buenos noches señoritas! ¿que les ofrezco? -pregunto el camarero unos minutos después de que ellas tomaran asiento en una de las mesas  
>- Tráiganos una botella de whisky -le dijo Utau en un tono muy mayor<br>- Enseguida señorita -se dio media vuelta y fue por el pedido, minutos después llego el camarero con el pedido y 4 vasos para whisky  
>- Bien ahora si vamos a celebrar -ella servia los tragos, mientras que les demás solo la veían<br>- Tengan.. -les entrega un vaso a cada una  
>- U... Utau pero yo no quiero tomar -contesto Rima algo nerviosa<br>- Vamos Rima-tan un trago no hace daño -le respondió Yaya muy relajada mientras se tomaba el trago de una sola vez  
>- Pe..pero... -seguía la chica algo tímida ante la idea de beber alcohol<br>- Rima -le llamo la atención Utau  
>- Con un trago no te pasa nada -le volvió a decir lo mismo que Yaya<br>- Esta bien lo intentare -tomo el vaso con timidez y empezó a beberlo poco a poco- ¡Sabe horrible! -puso cara de asco al bebérselo  
>- ¡Hay Rima que quejumbrosa, mira Amu ya se tomo el suyo y no a dicho nada!- todas voltearon ver a la chica mencionada la cual tenia el pequeño vaso vació<br>- Utau sirve me mas -le pidió Amu pasando le el vaso  
>- ¡Por supuesto! -le dijo mientras tomaba el vaso y le servia mas licor<br>- Bien Yaya y Rima ustedes también tomen un poco mas -Utau también le sirvió a ambas  
>- Bien, salud porque nuestro pasado se quedo en el pasado -decía levantado el vaso al aire<br>- Salud -exclamaron todas a la vez, Rima algo aburrida y tomaron su trago, aun ella siguió con su cara de asco  
>- Ah~ saben chicas nunca de los jamases me volveré a enamorar de un chico -reprocho Amu algo afectada por la bebida<br>- Bien dicho Amu-chi -grito entusiasmada Yaya  
>- Jajajaja -empezaron a reír todas<br>- Que tal otro mas Amu, Rima -Utau decía mientras tomaba los vaso de las chicas y los llenaba

_...[30 minutos después]..._  
>- ¡Una más amiga del alma! -pedía Amu a gritos mostrando le el vaso vació a Utau<br>- Amu, ya estas muy pasada de copas mejor deja de beber -le respondió Utau regañándola  
>- Que pero, no estoy borracha, solo me siento muy ale...ale.. ¡eso que sientes cuando estas así! -le dijo sonriendo como idiota<br>- No pudiste completar una palabra -se le quedo viendo feo  
>- Caro que si -reprocho molesta<br>- Ah~ aprende de Rima que no esta... -volteo a ver a Rima y salieron una lineas indicando donde estaba ella  
>- Wiiiii -se escucho la voz de Rima, la cual estaba bailando arriba de una mesa<br>- Ri...rima que haces allá arriba -le dijo Yaya sorprendida  
>- Que no vez estoy bailando, wuuuu fiesta chicos jajajaja -Rima, al igual que Amu estaba muy pasada de copas y esta seguía bailando, hasta que se callo de la mesa y se dio la cara contra el suelo- Creo que la tierra se movió -dijo alejando la cara del suelo, mientras que las demás la veían sorprendida<br>- Yo también quiero jugar a caerme -decía Amu levantándose del lugar y subiéndose a una mesa a bailar  
>- Yaya esto esta mal... -dijo Utau preocupada<br>- Lo se no creí que se pusieran tan graves -le respondió ella también preocupada  
>- Quiero mover el bote, quiero mover el bote -decía Amu cantando mientras bailaba tipo Julien de Madagascar<br>- ¡Yey, a bailar! -Rima también volvió a bailar, aunque se iba de lado cada vez que se movía  
>- Yaya llama a Kukai y Kairi por favor que estas son capas de quitarse la ropa frente a todos, rápido -Utau camino hasta donde estaban ellas y las trato de controlar<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Llamada con Kukai<strong>

- Bueno -contesto el castaño  
>- Kukai eres tu -le dijo Yaya alarmada<br>- Si que pasa -le respondió el asustado  
>- Podrías venir al bar de que esta serca del hotel<br>- ¿ Porqué?  
>- Amu y Rima se pasaron de copas<br>- Oh~ enseguida voy..  
>- También podrías avisarle a Kukai -le decía ella mientras que Utau seguía batallando con las otras dos<br>- Esta bien, iremos lo mas rápido que podamos  
>- Bien -termino la llamada.<p>

* * *

><p>- Amu, Rima tranquilas -Utau las trataba de calmar<br>- Utau no seas amagada -le decía Amu balanceándose de un lado al otro  
>- Amu, reacciona esta borracha tengo que calmarte de alguna forma u otra -le decía tomándola de los hombros y moviendo la<br>- Pero si no estoy borracha verdad Rina... -le decía Amu con su tono borracho al cual no se le entendía mucho  
>- Que Rina, si se llama Rima ¡Vez no recuerdas ni el nombre de tu mejor amiga! -le grito en forma regaño Utau<br>- Oh~ era Rima...quien quiere otro trago -grito Amu emocionada  
>- Yooo -grito Rima levantando la mano<br>- Vamos por otro -decía Amu dándose media vuelta aunque al darse esta por poco se caía  
>- Adonde van señoritas -Utau las detuvo tomándolas del cuello del vestido<br>- Suéltanos -decía haciendo berrinche las dos.  
>Minutos después llegaron Kukai y Kairi los cuales se impresionaron al ver a Amu y Rima gritando como niñas chiquitas a las cuales les habían quitado un paleta, estos ayudaron a Utau y Yaya a llevar a las otras dos a sus cuartos.<br>- Bien Rima por favor no vallas a destruir tu cuarto, nos vemos -Utau y Kukai la dejaron frente a la puerta de su cuarto  
>- Si adiós -le dijo ella tratando de sacar lo mejor que podía la llave del cuarto- Oh...creo que la deje adentro que tonta soy -decía riéndose de lo que le había sucedido- Un cuarto, un cuarto -caminaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro hacia el cuarto de la derecha<p>

*Toc...toc*  
>- ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí...?<p>

* * *

><p>Jojojojojo... no se como actúan las personas borrachas pero yo digo que así... :  
>Ahora si... para Lu-chan (Lulu de Tsukiyomi, ahora te dire asi nwn)<br>Un entrevista que hice para Utau y Yaya...  
>Utau... ¿porque llevas tanta ropa al viaje y porque compras tanta?<br>_Utau: ¡¿Qué no explique en el capitulo anterior que porque una mujer tiene que tener muchas prendas a su disposición?_  
>¡Ahh! ¡Si lo siento, Utau-sama, no preguntare nada más!<br>(Vamos con Yaya)  
>Yaya-chan! ¿Donde quedo tu lado infantil? -3-<br>_Yaya: Creo que después de pasar la secundaria se perdió de regreso a casa -w-_  
>O_O ¿Eso puede pasar? ... amm... bye... si les quieren preguntar algo a los demás adelante...<br>_Amu: ¡Pregunten donde se quedo Tadase porque si nadie lo ha notado no ha salido desde hace mucho! (Ella no me quiere responder a mi TwT)_  
>¡<strong>Callate Amu<strong>!_ ¡ Adiós a todos los que leen el Fic! :)_


	7. ¿Donde pasar la noche?

**Solo 1 palabra...**_ ¡Amo esta capitulo! -w-_

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko Narra.<strong>  
>Ah~ que mal me sentía con todo lo que había pasado...bueno por lo menos pude zafarme de el plan tonto de Ikuto, pero creo que no sirvió de mucho, ya que acabe separándome de Rima, como voy a poder currar sus heridas ahora, iba a ser mas difícil que nada...<br>_*Toc...toc*_  
>¿Quien era a esta ahora?, que no ven que no tengo ahora ganas de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con migo mismo pero no me queda mas opción...tengo que abrir y ver quien toca, y así fue como termine abriendo la puerta<br>- ¿Puedo pasar la noche aquí? -que pasaba aquí, que hacia ella aquí, y aun mas extraño porque decía si podía pasar la noche con migo, estaba borracha o ¿que?  
>- ¿Ri...rima que haces aquí? -le pregunte sorprendido, después de todo la chica que mas quería estaba parada frente a mi puerta diciendo que si podía pasar la noche en mi habitación<br>- Olvide las llaves de mi cuarto... -su voz se escuchaba extraña y confundida  
>- Porque mejor no pasas la noche con Amu -en eso me volteo a ver ya que su mirada estaba fija al suelo, tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresionismo en la cara muy confusa<br>- ¡Yo quiero dormir aquí! -me decía reprochado como niña pequeña, cosa que era ligeramente extraño porque su actitud no era así, aunque yo tapaba la entrada al cuarto ella me empujo mientras hacia su berrinche y entro un poco casi nada para dentro del cuarto cuando pasaba por mi lado se cayo, cayo encima de mi, nunca que había sentido tan nervioso, Rima parecía no estar en sus 5 sentidos y eso era lo que mas me asustaba, me asustaba que ella terminara haciendo algo de lo cual luego se podría arrepentir, después de ello se sentó encima de mi, seguía tan nervioso, que pasaba con Rima porque actuaba así  
>- Rim... -no pude completar su nombre ya que...me había besado, que pasaba aquí, ella, ella quien me había dicho que se quería alejar de mi me estaba besando, no sabia si era correcto aceptar el beso o separarla de mi, cuando termino el beso el cual no acepte senti un olor, un olor a... a alcohol, estaba borracha, había estado tomando, pero si ella nunca lo había hecho porque lo tuvo que hacer, siempre me regañaba diciendo que tomar alcohol era malo para la salud y yo la obedecía, porque justamente ella quien estaba en contra de ello lo había bebido, note como unas pequeñas lagrimas caían en mi rostro, ella estaba llorando, y no sabia si era por mi causa o por otra razón<br>- Porque no me puedo quedar contigo -su voz sonaba infantil, al parecer estaba llorando falsamente aunque en cierta forma parecían reales sus lagrimas, me trate de levantar del suelo quedando sentado con ella sentada en mis piernas y la abrase fuertemente, no se porque pero comencé a llorar, sentía como mis lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos y se deslizaban hasta mis mejillas, tanto tiempo que estuve sin poderla sentir junto a mi, era tan hermoso y encantador tenerla entre mis brazos  
>- Puedes quedarte -le dije aun manteniendo el abrazo, mi voz en lo mas obvio sonaba quebradiza me sentía tan mal por haberle echo tales cosas, tenia ganas de nunca soltarla, pero lo tenia que hacer...<br>- Encerrio gracias -me dijo ella muy emocionada, mientras que yo parecía fregadero con fuga, en ese instante la solté y ella se trato de levantar lo mejor que podía aunque era muy cómico verle, me seque las lagrimas y yo al igual que ella me levante del suelo. La vi y debo admitir que se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido...ese vestido es...es el que le compre mientras que estaba estudiando en Francia...lo traía puesto...hace tanto que no la veía con el, era hermosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, su pequeño tamaño con el cual parecía muñequita de porcelana, sus ojos con los cuales podía ver su verdadero yo, su lindo pelo, el cual siempre traía un olor penetrante para mi, todo de ella me encantaba y me volvía loco, era como un droga no podía dejarla nunca tenia que ver a alguna u otra forma como ganar su corazón de nuevo y también curarlo.  
>Fui a cerrar la puerta ya que esta había quedado abierta y cuando di media vuelta para ver dentro del cuarto, Ri...rima se estaba desabrochado el vestido, casi me da un infarto al ver, casi me moría de nervios, voltee la mirada ya que no era tan pervertido para verla mientras se cambiaba de ropa, después de todo no me iba a aprovechar de su borrachera; pero..esperen que ropa se iba a poner no la iba a dejar dormirse sin ella no iba a soportar toda la noche sin verla, después de todo era un hombre. Fui hasta el cajón para sacar algo de ropa mía y dársela, saque una camiseta azul, supongo que le quedaría larga y un short.<br>- Ri...rima pu..puedes ponerte e...esto -le extendí la ropa enfrente cerrando lo ojos para no verla sin ropa  
>- Gracias.. -me contesto ella tomando la ropa. RAYOS porque tuve que abrir un poco los ojos, la vi semi-desnuda frente a mi, estaba tan frustrado era capas de hacerla del todo mía, pero no era de ese tipo de hombre, aunque era obvio que hombre era por eso mis fantasías con ella..<br>- O...oye me puedes ayudar -me hablo y yo de idiota que abro por completo los ojos...y demonios si seguía así no me iba a ser responsable de mis actos  
>- Cla...claro -no podía ponerse la ropa de lo tan ebria que estaba, me puse detrás de ella y tome la camisa por su parte ella levanto los brazos para que se la pusiera. Porque me tenia que pasar esto a mi tenia tantas ganas de besar su cuello, hombros y espalda, aunque era claro que no lo podía hacer porque seria aprovecharme de ella. Mientras que le ponía la camiseta mis manos de vez en cuando rosaban con su cuerpo, no era porque quisiera si no porque esta tan nervioso que mis manos temblaban..<br>- ¡Hum! -escuche un gemido por parte de ella al sentir el contacto de mis manos, rayos eso me habia... me habia... me había ¡Ah, NO!, ya no podia mas porfavor ya no era capas que no hacerme responsable de lo que hacia.  
>- Pe...perdón -le dije, mientras que terminaba de ponerle de camisa<br>- Ah... -aunque estubiera muy pasada de copas sentía los mismos nervios que yo y eso era obvio después de todo ella era un mujer, linda, hermosa y seductora y pues yo era un hombre y estando juntos los dos solos en un cuarto bajo esta situación era obvio que ella, no importa lo muy borracha que estaba, sintiera nervios. Por otra parte ella lo mejor que pudo se puso el short  
>- Pu..puedes dormir en mi cama yo duermo en el sofá -en aquellos cuartos había hasta sala eran grandes en todo el sentido de la palabra<br>- No... tu cama, yo sillón -me dijo mientras se tambaleaba un poco y señalaba hacia el baño por alguna razón  
>- No, tu mejor duerme en la cama y punto final -le dije volteándola hacia donde yo estaba y que no le hablara al viento<br>- Bueno, pero tu duermes conmigo -eso que me había dicho me altero que dijo, que durmiera con ella en la cama, no por favor no podía era mas que suficiente tenerla frente a mi para que me seduciera y con ella y yo en un cama juntos... me iba a matar  
>- Pe..pero... -Nagihiko por favor reacciona esta mal que fantaseara con ella de esa forma..<br>- Por favor -me dijo con una carita muy tierna, rayos no podía decirle que no pero... dios~ porque me haces sufrir de esta forma... aunque se que me lo merezco pero no de esta forma, merezco que me corten un dedo o algo mas sufrido no estar casi por el cielo...aunque la verdad es peor tener a ella enfrente y no poder besarla..  
>- E...esta bi...bien... -dije viendo hacia el suelo, el tapete era lindo...espera con que cosas pienso por tratar sacarme su figura de mi cabeza<br>- Gracias -dijo abrazándome, ahh sentir su cuerpo tan junto mio era un sufrimiento, era un pervertido por pensar así, pero después de todo era un hombre.  
>Ella había quedado dormida hacia el lado donde yo estaba por lo que podía ver su carita de ángel mientras dormía, se veía tan tierna, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, con ella frente mio, rodó un poco y se acerco mas a mi cosa que me mata estaba como a 1cm. mio lo cual me causaba muchas fantasías...dios ¿desde cuando soy tan pervertido?<p>

Normal pov.  
>Mientras que el joven de Nagihiko seguía tratando se contenerse lo mas que podía, en otra habitación pasaba todo lo contrario..<br>- Ah~ si que fue cansado tranquilizar a las chicas -la chica de largo pelo rubio descansaba en los brazos de su amado mientras que estaba sentados en la cama  
>- No que lo digas nunca me imagine ver a Rima borracha, después de todo siempre regañaba a Nagihiko de que no tomara<br>- Jejeje mi poder de controlación es muy grande -rió ella ante al comentario ya que ella había sido quien empezó todo  
>- "Controlación" existe esa palabra -pregunto él con un tono de broma<br>- Claro yo la invente -decía sonriendo la chica muy feliz  
>- Mmm...sabes... -le decía el muy nervioso, por alguna razón tenia algo muy importante que hablar con ella<br>- Que pasa -lo volteo a ver lo mejor que podía, algo confundida por la actitud de chico- oy.. -aquella palabra no pudo salir de sus labios que que habían sidos callados por los labios del otro chico- Ku...kai -dijo ella al terminar ese lindo y hermoso beso. Él la volvió a besar pero esta vez el beso duro mas de lo que se esperaba, Kukai y Utau terminaron callendo en la cama por el efecto del beso  
>- Ku... Kukai -lo volteo a ver la chica la cual se encontraba muy nerviosa<p>

Utau pov.  
>Que pasaba aquí, tenia a Kukai arriba mio estaba muy nerviosa pero quería hacerlo, quería que fuera con el, mi primera vez, quería que fuera con la persona que mas amaba en el universo, pero me sentía nerviosa y confundida de si lo hacia o no.<br>- Ku.. Kukai -dije entre susuros  
>- Utau... -su voz me seducía tanto, lo quería hacer, estaba segura de lo que hacia, sabia que el me amaba y que yo lo amaba a el, ademas su voz, sus ojos me decía que me amaba mucho no me iba a echar para atrás pero la verdad era que estaba asustada, asustada de que no fuera tan lindo como lo pensaba, asustada porque no sabia si esto traería inconvenientes, esta muy asustada- no voy a hacer nada que tu no quieras -esas palabras... haba entendido lo que pensaba había comprendido que no quería pero que a la vez así, pero, que iba a escoger<br>- Qui...quiero que sigas con lo que quieras -esas palabras habían salido de mi boca, ¿porque lo dije ? enserio si quería tanto pasar la noche con el, ¿que dije algo sin si quiera saberlo?  
>- Entonces... -bajo hasta mi cuello y empezó a besarlo<br>- hmm..ah -mi cuello era mi punto de placer, me agradaba tanto sentir sus labios en mi piel, me gustaba demasiado, siguió besando cada parte de este, lo cual me hacia gemir levemente y suspirar de vez en cuando, se sentía tan lindo, era miles de sensaciones que nunca había sentido, fue subiendo cada vez mas hasta llegar a mis labios y allí besarme con tal intensidad y pasión lo cual me encantaba, esta pido permiso para entrar dentro de mi boca y claro era que lo iba a conceder encantada, fui sintiendo como su lengua rosaba con la mía y exploraba cada parte de allí, me hizo sentarme después de que el beso se rompió y fue bajando el cierre del vestido lentamente lo cual me causaba escalofríos, lo bajo por completo ahora esta el problema de quitármelo, la verdad no me importaba si lo rompía o lo que fuera quería pasar la noche con el de alguna forma, pudo quitarme al vestido sin ningún problema pero lo que me ponía nerviosa era que...estaba semí-desnuda frente a el, no era común mio estar nerviosa pero esta vez lo tenia que estar después de todo iba a pasar "eso", sus labios tocaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, mis hombros, mi espalda, todo lo que no estuviera cubierto por alguna ropa eran miles, no, cientos de sensaciones juntas y lo único que podía era gemir y suspirar  
>- ¡Utau...! -se escucho la escandalosa voz de Yaya...esperen...<em>¡Yaya!<em>- ¡Waa Kairi no veas! -voltee a ver veloz mente y me encontré con Yaya en la entrada con Kairi a su lado al cual le tapaba los ojos  
>- Ahh...emm... -fue lo único que podía decir estaba semi-desnuda frente a mi amiga y su novio, el cual era obvio que no veía nada<br>- ¡Por favor Kukai podrías dejar que Utau se levante y se ponga ropa! -decía Yaya avergonzada si ella lo estaba ¿Imagínense yo?  
>- Ahhh porque yo quiero pasar la noche con ella -reprochaba Kukai mientras me besaba la mejilla<br>- Ku... Kukai me...mejor voy a ver que quiere Yaya -decía tratándome de levantarme pero era imposible  
>- No, yo quiero que te quedes conmigo aquí -me dijo con una mirada muy penetrante<br>- Bueno, como veo que ustedes quieres seguir así mejor los dejamos sólitos para que pasen una noche de pasión, solo des digo algo, por favor no hagan mucho ruido -ese comentario por parte de Yaya me puso molesta y nerviosa mucho mas de lo que estaba, después de esto Yaya salio del cuarto, dejándonos solos  
>- Porque hiciste eso.. -le regañe molesta<br>- Porque te amo -me dijo empezando a besarme  
>- Ku... Kukai -suspire tratando de safarmelo- Te...tengo que ir a ver que quiere Yaya... -le dije habiendo logrado levantarme o mas bien quedarme sentada en la cama<br>- Te dejo ir si me prometes que vamos a continuar con lo que estábamos -su mirada, mas su comentario y su voz; me derretía en todo al gran sentido de la palabra, no sabia que respuesta darle, si quería pero no le iba a decir esa casi como venderme, aunque no tenia nada que ver con lo que pasaba  
>- E..e...e...es...esta bi...bi...bien -le dije lo mas nerviosa que podía venir de mi, como pudo venir eso de mi, encerrio no estaba lo mas cuerda que podía, la cosas que pensaba las decir a las cosas que quería decir la pensaba<br>- Entonces puedes ir -después de decirme aquello me dio un beso en los labios, adoraba que me besara, aun recordaba cuando me robo mi primer beso, como me molesto pero en cierta forma me encanto, me gustaba el y cuando me beso repentinamente me sorprendió y como mi actitud con el era indiferente pues me tuve que molestar con el, aunque al final me descubrió la actuación.  
>Me vestí de nuevo con una ropa "x" que había y fui directo hacia donde estaba Yaya<br>- Waa Amu cálmate -escuche la voz de Yaya gritando dentro del cuarto de Amu  
>- Porque me gusta hacer esto -por otra parte escuche la voz de Amu haciendo berrinche y medio<br>- ¡Hi...Hinamori-san cálmese! -ahora quien hablo fue Kairi tímidamente

*Toc...toc*  
>Toque la puerta para después entrar, cosa que Yaya y Kairi no hicieron cuando entraron al cuarto, después como no escuche respuesta alguna entre y me encontré con Amu saltando como niña pequeña saltando en la cama y Kairi y Yaya rendidos sentados en el piso, bien así que ahora el problema era controlar a la borracha de Amu, ¿Como es que Rima no hizo tanto escándalo?<p>

* * *

><p><em>?: ¡Bien ahora yo hablare algo final del capitulo! w<br>- ¡Hinamori Amu, tu vuelve a ponerte a saltar en la cama!  
><em>_Amu: ¡No! -3-  
><em>_- ¿No se supone que estas bien borracha?  
>Amu: See -w-<br>- ... Adiós... y perdón por no haberlo subido pero es que estuve fuera el fin de semana :)  
>Amu: se fue disque a patinar en hielo pero al final se dio un santo porrazo<br>- ¡Urusai Himamori Amu!  
><strong>Respondiendo lo de Tadase:<strong> ¡No se donde se metió, pero por allí a de estar! XD_


	8. Dormí con

**¡Perdonen la tardanza! u_u**

* * *

><p>Rima pov.<br>La almohada tenia un olor extraño no era como el de los días que había estado aquí, tenia un olor varonil, el cual me agradaba, se sentía muy bien el aroma, empece abriendo mis ojos lentamente al sentir los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana, estaba confundida y tenia recuerdos muy borrosos de lo que habia pasado ayer, a cualquier ruido me dolia fuertemente la cabeza; me habia dado cuenta de algo, esta no es mi habitacion, de quien era ?, como fue que llege aqui ?, no comprendia, me lavante y me mantuve sentada mientras pensaba en todo aquello, decidi levantarme e invertigar un poco mas el cuarto, camine un poco y senti como algo o algien se ubiera movido, algo asustada camine hacia alla, seguia sin saber que pasaba porque traia otra ropa que habia pasado anoche, mientras mas me hacercaba mas campo visual tenia llegando al lado del sillon me di cuenta de que quien dormia profundamente en el era Nagihiko, porque estaba en su cuarto y aun mas raro porque vestia su ropa, me asustaba el hecho de haber echo algo con el. Pero debia admitir se veia tan lindo durmiendo, me sentia feliz de verlo dormido era como un extraño sentimiento el que tenia, como tenia ganas de acarisiarlo, acarisiar a mi querido perrito de nombre Nagihiko, era tonto que lo llamase asi pero eso siempre fue para mi antes de descubrir lo que sentia por el fue un perro que solo movia su colita de un lado al otro por mi, recordar todo eso me ponia feliz siempre estubo asi de enamorado por mi desde, Ja bueno creo que desde como el kinder, nuestros padres era buenos amigos asi que siempre estubimos juntos, me acompaño tanto en buenos momentos como en malos, siempre me prometio que me protejeria y no me haria llorar en ningun momento, aunque desde nuestra entrada a la universidad me senti muy triste y sola sin el. Por impulso mi mano se movio hasta su cabeza, y empeze a acarisiarlo levemente lo que causo que se empezara a despertar, no sabia que hacer asi que volvi corriendo hacia la cama y me hice la dormida.

Nagihiko pov.  
>No se si fue un sueño o algo parecido pero senti la mano de algien acarisiando mi cabeza, cosa que habia hecho que me despertara. Me levante y lo primero que vi fue a Rima dormida, como siempre lo pensaba ella era mi muñequita de porcelana era hermosa, marivillosa, la mejor chica que habia conocido. Desde el primer dia que la vi cuando teniamos 5 años me enamore de ella, tonto ¿no? como puede ser que un niño se enamore de esta forma y que haiga durado tanto su amor por ella, pues asi era con migo la amo desde que era un niño pequeño y esos sentimientos duraran toda mi vida. Era imposible no poder tocarla para mi, era demaciado, no soporte mas, empeze a besarle el cuello, porfavor que algien me pare, porfavor, no quiero hacer esto a la fuerza, escuchaba pequeños gemidos por parte suya pero sus ojos de mantenian cerrados.<br>- Na..nagihiko pa...para porfavor -escuche su voz tratando se safarce de mi, que tonteria iba a cometer, no la podia usar de esta manera, no podia que pasaba conmigo que pasaba por mi cabeza, encerrio que estaba combirtiendo en un clon exacto de Ikuto, porfavor no quiero volverme igual que el...

Rima pov.  
>Dios porque me pones tan dificil el hecho de que quiero olvidar a Nagihiko, porque me pones todas estas pruebas impocibles para mi, me encantaba sentir sus besos, pero tenia que pararlo, no iba a perdonarlo despues de todo lo que me habia echo, tengo que ser fuerte y luchar para salir adelante sin el, aun era obio que no podia el era el amor de mi vida y no queria dejarlo nunca, nunca, nunca.<br>- Na..nagihiko pa...para porfavor -le dije tratando de safarme de el, aunque lo que en realidad queria era seguir, pero no, no podia rebajarme a ese nivel, tenia que ser firme con mi decision de dejarlo, pero es tan impocible como puedo olvidar a algien quien siempre me apoyo y consolo.  
>- Perdon...Rima... -me respondio avergonsado dejando de besarme el cuello, mientras tanto yo me queda recostada, me dolia mucho la cabeza y tenia que pasar todo esto por culpa de Utau y Yaya si ella no ubieran dicho eso de salir yo ahorita estaria en mi cuarto dormida, sin ninguna jaqueca; Pero no tenia que estar aqui en el cuarto de mi ex-novio, al cual seguia amando profundamente, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, y aun para empeorarlo mas casi a punto de dejarme llevar por mi sentimientos los cuales eran encontrados, sentia felicidad, tristeza, dolor, enojo; la tristeza chocaba con la felicidad, el enojo con el dolor, traduccion no entendia ni como me sentia.<br>- RIMA -escuche un grito muy fuerte proveniente de afuera cosa que me sorprendio y salta asustada cosa que hiso que me callera de la cama y me diera un gran golpe en el hombro, hay rayos dolio demaciado en golpe, hasta tenia ganas de llorar.  
>- Rima estas bien -dijo el al ver o mas bien escuchar mi estampada contra el suelo<br>- Si...cre...creo -le decia adolorida, mi hombro me dolia mucho...  
>- Rima desaparecio -volvi a escuchar, creo que esa voz era de Utau ? oh verdad de seguro me buscan en mi cuarto pero como no estaba alli creyeron que me habia desaparecido o algo por el estilo<br>- Como que desaparecio, se supone que ustedes la estaban cuidando pero en vez de eso andaban en tu cuarto jugando a ser marido y mujer -no se si escuche bien jugando a ser marido y mujer...eso da por significado que Kukai y...Utau estaban...¡ ahh Yaya porque gritas eso !  
>- Pues no esta, ya la buscamos en su cuarto con su... -soy yo o estaba segura de que iba a decir "llave" con que ella tenia mi llave...<br>- Ahh~ si que son idiotas esas dos juntas -dije mientras me levantaba del suelo con ayuda de Nagihiko  
>- Jejeje ya lo note -rio el de mi comentario, mientras que yo me dirijia a la puerta<br>- Seguro esta perdia o un peor la secuestraron y despues la violo un sexi chico y ahora tiene que ser su esclava sexual -cuando estaba punto de tomar el picaporte de la puerta escuche ese tonto comentario de Yaya, y habri la puerta velozmente  
>- Que ocurre contigo Yaya, ni que ubiese estado tan borracha para ir con un estraño porfavor usa el cerebro -le grite estando frente a ella, por alguen extraña razon estaban frente a la puerta de Nagihiko, talvez otro de sus tontos y pateticos planes.<p>

Nagihiko pov.  
>Que bien que me logre detener con aquello, por otra parte Rima se habia asutado cuando gritaron su nombre y la pobre se habia asutado y pegado un brinco hasta el suelo, no logre apreciar bien pero note que se habia pegado en el hombro, Utau y Yaya estan gritando un par de cosas hasta que un comentario de Yaya me sorprendio:<br>- Seguro esta perdia o un peor la secuestraron y despues la violo un sexi chico y ahora tiene que ser su esclava sexual -lindo comentario por parte de Yaya encerrio, no se les podia ocurrir otra cosa y por eso salio con esa tonteria  
>- Que ocurre con tigo Yaya, ni que ubiese estado tan borracha para ir con un estraño porfavor usa el cerebro -jejeje pero si estabas lo suficiente para venir a mi cuarto, besarme y desvestirte frente a mi. Utau y Yaya se quedaron con los ojos blancos mientras veian a Rima frente de ellas<br>- Ri...rima qu...que haces de...dentro del cuarto de Nagihiko -tartamudeo Utau, rayos ahora van a sacar sus concluciones tontas..  
>- Oh~ Rima y Nagi pasaron una noche juntos que bien, Rima ya no es virgen -grito Yaya maldita Yaya porque dice eso cuando no sabe que paso<br>- Claro que no Yaya no seas estupida, yo no pase la noche con el... -le gritaba molesta Rima, mientras que yo la veia como idiota, me gustaba tanto era tan linda y brillante, ah como puede ser que la aiga echo sufri, si todavia me culpo por ello..  
>- Entonces que haces en su cuarto con su ropa... -Yaya se le quedo viendo picaramente<br>- Bueno, si me quede la noche con el pero no hicimos nada, ademas fue culpa de esta por quitarme las llaves -reprocho ella molesta, y al decir "esta" señalo a Utau  
>- Aqui le dices esta, tengo nombre sabes -le decia Utau molesta con las manos en la cadera. Ya me habia cansado de escuchar las discusiones de ella, la verdad nunca entenderia las mujes porque tienen que discutir por todo, bueno mejor no hablo que ellas dirian que nosotros resolvemos todo a golpes...- Ademas tu dejastes las llaves en la mesa, tenia que llevarmelas o preferirias que algien mas se las llevase ?<br>- Claro que no, pero, bueno... -me gustaba tanto verla cuando no sabia que decir se veia tan linda.  
>- Ahora Mashiro Rima explicanos que haces en el cuarto de este chico si no quieres que pensemos mal -la regaño Utau, parecia su madre era frustrante ya que Utau se habia visto con una mirada de "si le hiciste daño te dejare sin desendencia" yo a lo unico que pude hacer fue tragar saliba, Utau me asustaba estaba loca no sabia como Kukai podia con ella, pero bueno ese no es el tema..<br>- Ah~ yo les explico Rima.. -dije poniendome al lado de ella, despues de todo yo podia expplicarlo todo mejor, ya que ella no creo que recuerde mucho..  
>- Yo puedo explicarles -me dijo con palabras frias y vacias<br>- Crees recordar lo suficiente -le decia viendola fijamente  
>- No... -contesto apenada, era yo o ella en momentos estaba molesta, otras veces feliz, otras nerviosa; Je la pobre sufre de bipolaridad por beber..<br>- Bien primero que nada queda claro que yo no hice nada con ella, al igual que ella no hiso nada, toco la puerta del cuarto y me pidio quedarse aqui, yo bueno acepte, indique que entrara al cuarto a cambiarse y le pase la ropa que ahora trae puesta y despues de eso ella durmio en la cama y yo en el sofa -mi explicacion estaba llena de mentiras pero en cierta forma no iba a decir que me beso y que se desnudo frente a mi, y yo como buena persona le ayude a vestirse, despues ambos dormimos en la cama juntos, o por lo menos 10 minutos ya que no resisti y me fui al sillon  
>- Ah y como vamos a creerte -decia Utau con una mirada llena de desconfianza<br>- Vamos chicas no paso nada entre el y yo si quieren puede hacerme una prueba -le dijo molesta Rima, espera una ¿prueba? ja encerrio que se queria safar de esto  
>- Bien pues eso haremos ahora entra al cuarto y ponte TU ropa -me dijo Yaya remarcando fuertemente el "tu", a lo cual Rima solo pudo decir un "si" y regreso a dentro de la habitacion. Lo que me tenia de la duda era la prueba esa que dijieron, encerrio son capaces de hacer eso ? las chicas son extrañas es lo unico que puedo agregar.<p>

* * *

><p>¡Waaa! no tengo ganas de corregir los errores así que me disculpan que este todo mal escrito u_u<br>Ya es de noche así que tengo sueño... les agradezco por leer el cap. y mis disculpas por no haberlo subido antes .


	9. Nuestro primer beso

**Rima Narra.**  
>Sali del cuarto ya vestida con mi ropa, note que ni Yaya y Utau estaban al instante Nagihiko me dijo que me esperarían abajo<br>- Gracias... -le ofrecí- y perdón por los inconvenientes -continué disculpándome por lo de anoche  
>- Descuida no fue nada... -me sonrió forzada mente- Espero seguir viéndote -agrego, aquello había hecho mis mejillas sonrojar, ¿encerrio todavía sentía algo por mi ?<br>- Ehh? cla...claro nos vemos Nagihiko -le dedique también una sonrisa fingida.  
>En todo el camino me fui pensando en Nagihiko, no podía sacarlo de mi mente lo amaba en todo el sentido de la palabra pero ahora no podía volver atrás ¿verdad? sin notarlo llegue donde se encontraban Utau y Yaya.<br>- ¿Nos vamos? -conteste seriamente  
>- ¿Encerrio te creíste lo de la dichosa prueba? -Utau me sonrio picaramente<br>- ¿Eh? -exclame- ¿de que hablan? -agrege  
>No sabia de que hablaban era todo eso una mentira acaso ?<br>Encerrio fueron capaces de mentirme con ello ?  
>No lo dudo...<br>- Fue solo una mentira, si nos decías que no era porque tenia que ocultar algo pero por lo visto no había nada que ocultar, además no creo que se pueda sacar prueba de eso... -me respondió Yaya muy tranquila, encerrio que estas dos eran un clon exacto...-Yo me tengo que ir nos vemos -continuo despidiéndose de nosotras  
>- ¡Ah, claro hasta luego! -respondí, después de ello Utau también la despidió- ¿Por cierto donde esta Amu? -pregunte ya que no la había visto<br>- Donde mas, metida en la cama con dolor de cabeza -respondió muy relajada- ¡Oye! ¿Encerrio te emborrachaste porque no pareces muy afectada? -ella me pregunto viéndome feo  
>- Bueno, creo que si -le respondí no muy segura<br>- ¿Cuanto tomaste...? -continuo  
>- Emm...como... -trataba de recordar la cantidad- ¡6 vasos! -añadí después de recordar mejor<br>- ¿ Que como de que nada mas 6 vasos ? -grito sorprendida- Yaya y yo nos tomamos 10 y estamos perfectamente y tu con 6 estabas igual que Amu quien se tomo como 20 -siguió su sorpresa. ¿Amu 20? ¿encerrio tomo todo eso?  
>- Creo que soy débil frente al alcohol -reí nerviosamente<br>- No lo dudo...

**Yaya Narra.**  
>Bien, ahora tengo que pasar mucho tiempo con Kairi desde que llegamos no he podido estar mucho tiempo con el y ahora tenia que pasarlo<br>- Perdón por la tardanza -grite mientras corría agitando mi mano en forma de saludo  
>- 11:59:59 segundos -decía viendo atentamente su reloj- 12 en punto no llegaste ni un segundo tarde -volteo a verme<br>- ¡Ya de nuevo vas a empezar con eso! -sonreí viéndolo fijamente  
>- Solo quería recordar viejos tiempo -rió al principio muy tierna mente<br>- Ya veo, ¿nos vamos? -le pregunte  
>- Claro... -me respondió entrelazando nuestras manos, a lo cual me sentí muy nerviosa, no habíamos empezado a salir ni por lo menos 1 mes por lo que siempre mi relación con el fue de amigos y compañeros de clase, tomamos el mismo rumbo, fuimos creciendo físicamente tanto como mentalmente juntos, es increíble como cambio y cada día era mas lindo para mis ojos y como yo de una niña consentida me transforme en una loca como Utau y por lo menos mas madura<br>- Que te pasa...? -me pregunto deteniéndose, seguro al ver lo muy distraída que iba  
>- Eh.. bu... ..bueno... na... .nada -le respondí nerviosamente bajando la mirada<br>- Adoro cuando te sonrojas ¿sabes? -me sonrió tiernamente, con un sonrojo en las mejillas  
>- Eh? -levante la mirada sorprendida<br>- Eres tan linda cuando te sonrojas, me encanta todo de ti -siguió con su muy tierna sonrisa, la cual era rotundamente encantadora  
>- Ka...kairi -me sentía tan nerviosa era enorme mi felicidad<p>

- Te amo... -dijo aun con su mirada penetrante  
>- Ah...g.. ...gra... ... -no podía completar la frase, estaba tan nerviosa que casi no podía respirar. Antes de que pudiera terminar el rio<br>- Tranquila -dijo besándome repentinamente en la mejilla  
>- Co... ...como qui... ..quieres que me tranquilice si hacer eso -me queje aun estando hiper nerviosa<br>El rio de nuevo- Ya lo se pero quiero verte así de nerviosa, ya que me encanta -se fue acercando mas a mi y empezó a be...be...be... ¡Besar el cuello! - Me encanta tenerte cerca mio -susurro a mi oído  
>- Ka... kairi -empece a sentir mi cara verdaderamente caliente<br>- Te amo -volvió a besar mi cuello- Te amo demasiado -repitió ahora besando mi mejilla  
>- Yo.. ...yo igual... ... -dije apretando los ojos, los nervios no podían con migo era demasiado para mi... me podía dar un infarto...<p>

_30 minutos después_  
>La comida del restaurante era totalmente exquisita, no podía describir su gran sabor<br>- Tranquila te vas a ahogar con la comida -me advertio el, después de ello lo que había dicho me empece a ahogar con la comida y tosí por reacción- Que te dije -me vio mientras sonreía picar amente  
>Reí cuando ya me recupere- lo se... -respondí nerviosamente- pero mira el lado bueno ya termine, que te parece si vamos a otra parte -le dije picar amente.<br>El se sonrojo en gran cantidad se veía tan encantador- A... ...don..donde -me pregunto tímidamente  
>Ri picar amente- Vamonos.. -empele levatandome de mi lugar- ..¡Oh! Pero primero paga la cuenta -le saque la lengua y salí del restaurante<p>

- **¿Eh?** -escuche cuando ya iba habanzado un poco.

Espere afuera del local a Kairi quien le había tocado pagar la cuenta, el cielo lucia extremadamente mas azul que otros días no había ni una sola nube en el era perfecto el día.  
>- Hola muñequita quieres venir a mi casa -un estúpido chico con cara de "soy el mas guapo del universo y todas las chicas mueren por mi físico". Yo solamente me dispuse a ignorarlo la verdad no merecía siquiera una palabra mía- Mmm... con que te quieres hacer la difícil... -dijo acercándose mas a mi, donde diablos se había metido Kairi- ...eso solo logra seducirme mas... -ese maldito tipo empezó a tocarme, era tan desagradable y asqueroso, tenia que safarmelo, bien ahora solo tenia que recordar lo que Utau me enseño el excelente y muy útil Judo, así que con una mano lo quite de casi encima de mi mientras que ponía un pie detrás de él para tirarlo, cosa que logre- Maldita... -me grito levantándose y tratando de golpearme en eso salio Kairi y le tiro un patada en el estomago, <strong>¡Ese es mi Kairi!<strong>  
>- No te atrevas a tocarla -le dijo molesto<br>- Ehh porque no niñato que la quieres para ti solo o que..  
>- Claro, ella es mía y no dejare que idiotas como tu la toquen -esas palabras me impresionaron, Kairi era en todo el sentido de la palabra muy amable y protector<br>- Y quien dice que te la dejare -el se le lanzo para golpearlo, pero Kairi se quito haciendo que callera al lado mio  
>- Idiota, quien me crees -exclame molesta pisoteándole la cara, cosa que lo dejo inconsciente- Gracias Kairi -le sonreí ante lo que había hecho<br>- To hiciste casi todo, ven tenemos que irnos antes de que este animal despierte -me tomo de la mano y me llevo con el, aunque el final yo le recomendé un lugar fantástico al cual ir  
>- Llegamos -me detuve frente a donde se encontraba el lugar<br>- Donde esta -me pregunto el  
>- Ven es por aquí de frente -seguí caminado por un bosque que había- aquí esta -voltee a verlo sonriendo<br>- Waa si que es hermoso -me dijo encarando una enorme sonrisa  
>- Que te dije -le guiñe un ojo al decirle aquello<br>- La laguna es hermosa pero tu la opacas estando frente ella -tan poeta como siempre, amaba eso  
>Ri nerviosamente, mientras sentía mi cara caliente- Gra... ...gracias... Kairi -fije mi mirada en el suelo<br>- Yaya -sentí como tomo mi barbilla entre sus mano y me levanto de vista  
>- Qu...que pa-pasa... -tartamudee mientras el me veía fijamente mientras que yo trataba de no cruzar mirada con el<br>- ... -no hubo respuesta de el lo único que sentí fue que el se acercaba mas y mas a mi, era lo que estaba pensando me-me... me iba a besar... nunca lo había hecho que tal si lo hacia mal y no se rompía el con migo, a mi edad y no he besado a alguien... todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron cuando sentí el contacto de sus labios con los míos, el beso se sintió tan cálido y...bueno no se como describirlo era fantástico, aunque fue un beso pequeño y corto fue grandioso, encantador y todas las cosas que se pudieran decir de un primer beso el cual fue lo mejor del mundo- Y que tal -dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada mente  
>- No se... hazlo de nue... -el me volvió a besar esta beso duro mas que el anterior fue tierno y lleno de amor era encantador<br>- Mi amada Yaya -me dijo después de terminar el beso mientras que una de sus manos tocaba mi mejilla, no pude decir ni una sola palabra ya que me volvió a besar.  
>Estuvimos tanto tiempo sentados en el pasto viendo el hermoso lago que había, donde estábamos era una isla muy famosa por su hermoso mar pero también contaba con este extraordinario lago; la playa, la zona comercial, el bosque y al final en el mero fondo entre el bosque estaba este lugar encantador. Ver el lindo reflejo del lago, estar al lado de la persona que me ama abrazándome, yo recargada en su pecho, sintiendo cuando me besa en la mejilla, poniéndome nerviosa por su contacto tan cercano, todo era tan hermoso y romántico<p>

*Ring...ring*  
>El sonido estrepitoso de mi teléfono distrajo toda la tranquilidad que había en aquel lugar, la deje pasar pero no funciono del todo ya que volvio a sonar segundos después ya resignada conteste<br>- Bueno..  
>Escuche la respiración ahitada de alguien, lo cual me asuto me altere un poco "¿quien es?" pregunte sin escuchar respuesta, unos minutos después<br>- Yaya eres tu -escuche una voz muy tensa e intranquila  
>A lo cual pregunte algo asustada- ¿Si que pasa?<br>- ¡Se trata de Rima! -exclamo nerviosa

* * *

><p>Les diré que... en uno de los review el de... Lulu decía sobre el Yairi y pues estos capitulo ya los tengo escritos hace tiempo y lo raro fue que ella comento sobre esa pareja y seguía un cap que lo hice justo para esa pareja xD<p>

Las dejo por el momento...

* * *

><p><em>Cap 10 Buscando a quien desapareció &amp; recordando a quien amo<em>

- ¡Se trata de Rima! -exclamo nerviosa  
>Aquellas palabras me asustaron- Que paso con ella -apreté el celular<br>- No la encontramos, ya hemos buscado por todas partes y no damos con ella, no contesta ni el celular ya no sabemos que hacer -siguió diciendo desesperada  
>No podía ser que le había pasado ? -Tranquila Amu de seguro que daremos con ella, de todas formas los veo enfrente del hotel<br>- Esta bien pero no me tranquilizare hasta no encontrar a mi mejor amiga, que tal si... -hizo una pausa- no quiero ni pensarlo, en su estado puede hacer cualquier cosa -siguió desesperada  
>- Tranquila no porque rompió con Nagi pensaría en hacer eso, ademas se veía muy feliz cuando la vi en la mañana -en lo correcto ya era de noche la luna reflejaba en el lago al igual que las estrellas ya el cielo seguía despejado<br>- Por favor ven rápido  
>- Esta bien, por cierto Nagihiko ya sabe de esto -pregunte con los nervios por los pies<br>- No y no le pienso decir -contesto molesta  
>- Oye tienes que decirle, no porque tuvieran ese plan los dos vas a malentender a Nagi -había soltado algo que no tenia que decir ella no sabia que nosotras sabíamos del plan de los chicos<br>- Como sabes de eso -escuche su voz algo molesta pero con la intranquilidad de no encontrar a Rima  
>Ahora que le iba a decir...- Emm... bueno... -recordé que Kairi estuvo viendo todo- Kairi me contó todo -respondí al instante<br>- Ya veo... bueno de todas formas no pienso decirle, adiós y llega rápido al hotel -me grito con un tono entre molesto e inquieto

**Nagihiko Narra.**  
>Ah~ allí estaba yo recostado en la cama con pensamientos interminable respecto a ella, mi brazo recargado en mi frente, mi ojos cerrados con imágenes de ella, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus lindas y delicadas manos, cada parte de ella la sabia de memoria o bueno casi todas.<br>- Ahh ¿qué voy a hacer? -dije abriendo mis ojos lentamente  
>Todos mi recuerdos son con ella toda mi vida la pase en ella nunca me aleje pero ahora, que voy a hacer para volver a los momentos de risas con ella a esos momento que tanto adora mi corazón, nunca dejare de pensar que soy un idiota por hacerle aquello.<br>- Rima... -exclame triste- Ya no puedo seguir aquí en estado emo lamentándome lo que ya estaba hecho tengo que seguir e intentar -me anime levanta dome y quedándome sentado en la cama- Pero como lo voy a hacer -me volví a poner triste  
>- Creo que estar metido aquí todo el día no es lo mejor...<br>- Iré a dar un paseo... -me baje de la cama, me puse unos tenis y ropa para salir

El paisaje se veía oscuro, la luna y estrellas no me daban el mismo brillo que siempre era extraño como poder estar tan separado de Rima me puede causar tanta tristeza...  
>Camine por toda la playa, la zona comercial, el bosque, el lado por todos los lugares que había.<br>Como sufro por no tenerla a mi lado odio haberle causado tanto dolor, me pone muy triste todo lo que he hecho soy un completo idiota.

**Amu Narra.**  
>Donde, estaba, estoy tan preocupada que tal si le paso algo, Rima donde te metiste...<br>- ¡Amu...! -escuche la voz de Yaya mientras esta corría  
>- ¡Yaya, por fin llegas! -estaba muy alterada, no podía tranquilizarme con esta situación<br>- ¿Y qué paso todavía no das con ella...? -me peguntaba mientras yo solo moría de impaciencia  
>- No... y ya no se donde buscarla -grite aun con mi alteración por los cielos<br>- Tranquila Amu nosotros te ayudaremos -ella me trataba de tranquilizar eso lo entendía bien, pero como podía estar relajada cuando mi mejor amiga no aparecía?  
>Nos separamos para buscar a Rima no estaba segura de que funcionara pero teníamos que encontrarla, de una forma u otra teníamos que encontrar su paradero.<p>

Las horas pasaron y no la encontraba, todo este asunto me estaba comenzando a preocupar no se le pudo haber comido la tierra tenia que estar en algún lugar de por aquí pero... ¿donde?  
>¡¿Rima.. donde te metiste?<p>

**Utau Narra.**  
>- ¿Crees que fue bueno hacer eso? -preguntaba a Kukai volteando a verlo<br>- No se, pero creo que si.. -me respondió algo inseguro  
>- Solo espero que todo salga conforme el plan -fije mi mirada en el cielo que se estaba nublando poco a poco.<br>Me preocupaba haber hecho algo que la pusiera en peligro, todos están muy exaltados y preocupados, pero espero haber hecho algo bien...  
>- Te preocupas mucho, tranquila -me hablo tierna mente mientras me abrasaba, él estaba sentado detrás de mi y yo delante de él<br>- Es que...  
>Me interumpio- Si pasa algo malo yo me haré responsable de todo así que no te preocupes, ademas estoy muy seguro de que ella esta muy bien<br>- Gracias -coloque mis manos sobre las suyas  
>- Sabes Utau, me debes algo -sentí como empezó a besar mi cuello<br>- E-espera Kukai aquí no -le conteste nerviosa  
>- ¿Por que? Vamos... -siguió besando mi cuello con ternura y pasión<br>- No..nos pueden ver.. -trataba de safarmelo, después de todo estábamos sentados frente de la playa, podíamos correr el riesgo de que nos viesen  
>- No me importa.. -usaba su mayor fuerza para evitar alejarlo de mi<br>- ¡Kukai! -reproche con cierto tono de molestia

**Nagihiko Narra.**  
>Caminar no me tranquilizaba para nada en la absoluto, más bien me alteraba más que ninguna otra cosa. Mi miente solo podía pensar en Rima, Rima, Rima y en nadie más que en ella, mi hermosisima y pequeña princesa...<br>Como podría olvidar el primero momento en que la vi...

_Flash Back_ (N/A: esto sera narrado por mi)  
>- ¿Mamá a donde vamos? -un pequeño niño de pelo purpura pregunto con curiosidad a su madre quien lo llevaba caminado tomado de una mano<br>- Ya veras cuando lleguemos Nagihiko -ella le respondió con una sonrisa  
>- ¿Y porque no me dices? -él pequeñín siguió con su duda<br>- Por que es una sorpresa  
>- ¿Y que clase de sorpresa?<br>- No te puedo decir porque es una sorpresa  
>- ¿Y porque no me puedes decir?<br>- Porque si te digo ya no seria sorpresa -contesto la señora con calma, los niños de esa edad podían ser estresantes ya que tenían por naturaleza jugar a las mil y un preguntas  
>- ¿Y porque ya no seria sorpresa? -El pequeño Nagihiko continuaba su juego el cual parecía nunca terminar<br>- Porque ya sabrías que es..  
>- ¿Y que es? -pobre señora lo ha de tener que soportar con su pequeñito pregunte y pregunte<br>- Nagihiko, no te puedo decir pero si te quedas calladito te daré una pista ¿que tal? -algo desesperada ya estaba la madre del pequeñito Nagi así que aprovecho para utilizar sus preguntas a su favor  
>- Esta bien... -después de eso en todo el camino no dijo ni un pyo, su boquita se mantenía cerrada con una sonrisa muy tierna y feliz en su semblante<br>- Llegamos  
>- ... -el niño no hablo<br>- Que pasa hijito, oh.. ¡ya puedes hablar te diré la pista! ¿si?  
>- ¡Si mamá! -exclamo muy emocionado por saber su sorpresa<br>- Bueno, vaz a conocer a una niña de tu edad y espero que se lleven muy bien -sonrió muy feliz la madre de Nagihiko  
>- Si, te haré caso mamá -dio una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad<br>El lugar donde se iban a encontrar por primera vez los dos pequeños era la casa de la niña, una casa no muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña en traducción una casa como cualquier otra. La señora toco el timbre de la puerta para llamar a la madre de la niñita y así esta abriera la puerta.  
>- Hola Mashiro-san -saludo a la persona que había salido a resivir<br>- Hola Fujisaki-san -ella devolvió el saludo- Este pequeñito es Nagihiko ¿no? -se agacho para sonreirle al pequeño  
>- Si, y ¿Rima?<br>- Esta arriba jugando, pasen -se movió para dar pasada después de levantarse  
>- Compermiso -dijieron madre e hijo al entrar a la casa. A Nagi lo llevaron arriba al cuarto de Rima la niña que hoy iba a conocer por primera vez, estando allí los dejaron solos para que no se sintieran incómodos y tímidos.<p>

- Hola ¿como te llamas? -Nagihiko pregunto a la pequeña niña rubia que tenia en frente jugando al té  
>- Rima... ¿y tu? -lo voltio a ver deteniendo su juego<br>- Nagihiko...  
>- ¿Najiko? -repitió la pequeña<br>- No, Na-gi-hi-ko -este corregio el pequeño error de la niña  
>- Nagikiko...<br>Rio un poco ante el equivoco de la niña- Mejor dime Nagi -resumió su nombre igual que como su madre aveces le decía  
>- Nagi, quieres jugar -le sonrió calidamente<br>- Si... -al ver aquella sonrisa el pequeño Nagi se puso muy feliz y por su mente paso que la pequeña Rima era muy linda  
><em>Flash Back<em>

Su ternura y hermosura nunca ha podido perder la para mi sigue y siempre sera la mujer más hermosa y encantadora del universo. Cada ver que la veo me pongo muy feliz al no poder olvidar la primera vez que vi esa sonrisa que siempre me ha fascinado.  
>- Esa es...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TwT perdón por no haberla subido hace tiempo y dejar con la duda TwT<br>**_Razón: este bimestre no tendremos exámenes en la secundaria (si... estoy en secundaria xD) y nos calificarán con puros trabajos a si que... . me estoy volviendo loca D: ¡Y como me prometí sacar el primer lugar, pues me tengo que esforzar! .  
><em>Así es espero que les gustarán estos dos capítulos, como estoy serca de vacaciones de semana santa (dos semanas sin clases xD) pues tal vez pueda subirlos más seguido :)  
>¡Por cierto quiero un hijo como Nagi de pequeño! *w* Seguro que se veía bien lindo caminando con sus mamá y preguntándole tantas cosas :3<br>Nos vemos y se cuidan mucho :D


	10. El plan de ¿Utau y Kukai?

-Esa es... -no podia ser ella ¿verdad? ¿que hacia aqui? tengo que ver si se trata de quien yo creo...- ¡¿Rima...? -casi grito pero me alcanze a tapar la boca cuando estaba apunto de gritar su nombre, ya estan más calmado lo susurre- ¿Que hace aqui? -pregunte a mi mismo.

Estaba sentada en una playa solitaria del lugar que hacia aqui, ademas estaba... ¿dormida?  
>Que estraño me resultaba todo esto, muy extraño, porque Rima estaba aqui en esta playa que de seguro nadie visita porque esta del otro lado del bosque, ¿que hacia justamente ella aqui?<p>

- Rima... -susure- Rima despierta -la trate de despertar aun susrandole incandome cerca de ella, solo se movio un poco pero no alcanso a despertarse, creo que tiene el sueño pesado (^^U)  
>Me sigo preguntando porque se encuentra ella aqui -me sente a su lado tratando de pensar un poco y fije mi vista hacia el mar, la noche se veia más oscura de lo normal, no divisaba la luna, talvez estaba escondida detras de las nubes. Pero... aunque trate de fijar mi vista hacia el horizonte no podia, Rima se veia encantadoramente tierna mientras dormia, no era la primera vez que la veia, anoche tambien la habia visto pero era diferente ayer estaba borracha y hoy estaba como siempre, no me llega a la cabeza porque tomo se me hace muy extraño pero si ella asi quiso no me incumbe.<br>- ¿Eh? (O/O) -Rima se habia recargado en mi hombro, ¡¿Y ahora que hago?

Amu pov.  
>Ya no me esta gustando nada de esto, mi mejor amiga donde rayos se habia metido, no puedo dejar de pensar que le haiga pasado algo malo, solo espero que este equibocada..<br>- Oye...  
>Salte del gran susto que me provocaron- Que quieres.. -lo voltie a ver con una mirada furiosa y a la vez algo extresada<br>- Por que estan tan exaltados a esta hora  
>- No te interesa Tsukiyomi -me di media vuelta y me large<br>Pero.. - Espera -el me tomo de la mano al instante  
>- ¿Y ahora que? -lo segui viendo furiosa<br>- Si se trata sobre Rima escuche a mi hermana y Kukai hablando de un plan -por lo menos el bueno para nada habia ayudado en algo...  
>Me safe de su mano y segui mi camino- No me vaz a gradecer la ayuda -voltie a verlo<br>- No... -conteste de inmediato muy molesta y me fui de alli, ¡como me! ... ponia triste verlo...  
>¡No Amu reacciona el no se merece mi perdón por hacerme eso y tampoco Nagihiko se lo merece por seguirle el juego!<p>

Ikuto pov.  
>Ah~ no sabia ni como me sentia...<br>Unas veces me sentia el mayor idiota, estupido y tarado del planeta y otras no sentia nada, porque soy tan... (N/A: ¿Sexi ?) ...extraño, no se ni lo que siento yo mismo.  
>- Hola hermanito batallando con las consecuencias de tu estupido plan?<br>- Creo, pero no es nada, Amu me perdonara con cualquier cosas -conteste seriamente a su pregunta  
>- Ja~ encerrio cres eso Tsukiyomi, Amu sera algo torpe pero es muy rencorosa -Kukai aparecio por obra de magia al lado de Utau<br>- De alguna forma lo areglare, por cierto que se traian con Rima -solo note como esos dos se pusieron MUY tenzos...  
>- Na... nada -se fueron corriendo los dos cobardes, me pregunto de que iba su plan...<p>

Yaya pov.  
>- Oye con todo este tema de los desaparecidos, me pregunto donde estara Tadase y Aoi-chan<br>- Me habia olvidado de ellos -me sonrio nervioso, bueno era natural que se olvidara de ellos no los hemos visto desde que llegamos- Pero de seguro andan por alli  
>- Pero no crees que es extraño que no los haigamos visto ni en el hotel o en sus cuartos -me resultaba muy extraño todo eso y no entendia muy bien<br>- Es verdad, a lo mejor los secuertaron y los hicieron tacos  
>Lo golpie con el codo- No digas eso Kairi -y me le quede viendo feo<br>- Perdón, no te preocupes de seguro esta por alli muertos -empezo a reirse, y por mi parte de nuevo lo golpie con el codo  
>- ¡Kairi!<br>- Je~ perdón, ¿eh? me empezo a llover -es verdad habia empezado a llover  
>- Creo que asi sera más dificil encontrar a Rima<br>- Si, talvez debamos buscarla mañana por la mañana cuando la lluvia sece -voltio a ver el cielo el cual repentinamente se habia nublado

Nagihiko pov.  
>De repente habia comenzado a llover, y aun asi Rima no despertaba, ahora compruebo lo de que tiene el sueño pesado y mucho por lo visto<br>- No la puedo dejar aqui y yo tampoco me puedo quedar aqui, podriamos enfermarnos -trate de levantarme pero era algo dificil ya que estaba recargada en mi.  
>No tengo idea de como le hice para poder levantarme pero lo logre la carge y me la lleve, tenia que encontrar un lugar para refujiarnos no lluvia se volvia más fuerte y yo me quedaba sin fuerzas para seguirla cargando.<br>Hasta que bingo encontre una cueva en los adentros del bosque...

Rima pov.  
>¿Donde estoy? ... ¿Quien eres? ... ¡Nagihiko! ... Espera, no te vallas... no me dejes sola... ¡Espera!<br>- ¿Rima estas bien? -Ha...habia sido un pesadilla...  
>- ¿Na...gihiko? -estaba muy agitada, ¿era en verdad el?<br>- Si soy yo, ¿te encuentras bien? -me pregunto algo preocupado, ¿Donde estamos?  
>- Si estoy bien, solo fue una pesadilla -le sonrei levemente, aun no comprendia donde estabamos- ¿Donde estamos?<br>- Así, estabas dormida enfrente de la playa y empezo a llover y te traje cargando hasta aqui -ya veo...  
>- Perdón y gracias -le sonri, no se como podia mantener la sonrisa frente a él...<br>- ¿Por cierto que hacias alli?  
>- ¿Eh? Bueno es porque...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Perdónenme si no he subido cap. pero mi Internet va y viene cuando le da la gana, además de que a mi laptop le cayo refresco y la deje secando<strong>_ (lo bueno es que si funciono .) _  
>Ahorita paso rápido para subirlo aunque la ortografía no la puedo corregir porque tardaría y no quiero que se vaya el Internet. Les agradezco que sigan leyendo y perdonen la ausencia.<p> 


	11. Recordando cosas del pasado

- ¿Eh? Bueno es porque Utau me llamo de improviso y me pidió que viniera a la playa que estaba detrás de esta bosque, espere mucho tiempo y no llego así que.. creo que me quede dormida -me sonrió algo nerviosa, encerrizo Utau le había pedido venia aquí y la dejo plantada?  
>- Que mala fue Utau por dejarte aquí -respondió volteando para adelante y dejando de verla. La lluvia no parecía detenerse para nada, parecía más una tormenta tropical a una llovizna cualquiera.<br>- Je~ creo que si... -no la había visto pero cuando me fije bien vi que estaba temblando, se había mojado bastante y el aire era muy frió  
>- Ri..rima.. -la llame por su hermoso nombre haciendo que volteara a verme<br>- ¿Que pasa? -Ha~ no podía comprender como la podía seguir viendo a los ojos después de todo lo que había pasado..  
>- Te estas muriendo de frió ¿verdad? -en eso claramente note como sus mejillas se tornaban color rojo<br>- Cla...claro que no -volteo hacia otra parte negando el hecho de que tenia frío  
>- Claro que lo tienes, no creo que sea bueno quedarnos aquí, ademas no veo que la lluvia valla asesar.. -de nuevo vi hacia el frente<br>- Pero es más peligroso salir -ella al igual que yo se quedo viendo hacia afuera, la mire de reojo de la verdad no podía negarlo se veía hermosa igual que siempre

Normal pov.  
>La lluvia parecía nunca detenerse, la gente corría a sus casa u hoteles cubriéndose lo mejor que podían del agua.<br>Las noticias avisaron que una tormenta se avecinaba y toda la gente debía permanecer dentro de sus casas o en un lugar seguro; Esta noticia no había calmado para nada a Amu y a los demás, Kukai y Utau se sentían muy culpables de hacer causado que Rima se perdiera, y Nagihiko no aparecía por ningún lado, como decirlo `Medio mundo estaba perdido´.

Nagihiko afirmo lo que Rima había dicho, salir les iba a resultar mucho más peligroso, aquella tormenta no dejaba ver en lo más absoluto.  
>El ambiente entre ellos dos era algo tenso y triste, ambos no resistían estar solos cuando sabían que lo suyo ya no era nada mas que recuerdos, cosa del pasado, de un pasado en el que ambos fueron felices pero... ahora esos mismos recuerdos los hacían ponerse muy melancólicos, como podían tener un tema de conversación sin sentir tristeza de recordar las cosas del pasado?<br>- Nagihiko... -le hablo Rima algo seria, al escuchar la melodiosa voz de la chica volteo a verla  
>- ¿Que sucede? -el pregunto viendo su muy hermoso mirar<br>- No nada... -regreso su mirada al frente, se había puesto muy nerviosa al ver los ojos de Nagihiko, lo seguía amando tanto y como no amarlo de esa forma si la consoló y cuido cuando mas lo necesitaba.  
>Este dio un leve suspiro de resignación, resignación a que nunca podría volver a tener la misma relación con la pequeña rubia a quien tanto amaba.<p>

De que puedo hablar con él -la linda rubia pensaba algo desesperada ya que odiaba mantener este silencio tan molesto con el  
>- Rima... -esta vez el le llamo la atención a la joven- Recuerdas cuando te regale ese collar -el chico señalaba un lindo collar en forma de nota musical con diamantes color azul<br>- ¿Eh? -volteo a verlo algo confundida- Si, porque..?  
>- No nada -se acobardo al momento de decir lo que tenia que hablar- Soy un gran cobarde -susurro para sus adentros<br>¿De que me iba hablar? -la joven se preguntaba desesperada mente  
>- ¡Bueno! lo que iba a contarte era que... -se volvió a callar en el momento por la vergüenza<br>- ¿Que cosa? -ella quería saberla razón por la cual Nagihiko había sacado ese tema

Por unos 2 minutos hubo un silencio muy incomodo  
>- ¿Nagihiko? -lo llamo con su tono de voz normal<br>- Bueno.. es que... ese collar... fue el ultimo recuerdo que tuve de mi hermana... -balbuceaba en tono bajo, pero la chica lo podía escuchar muy bien  
>- ¿Q..que? ¿E...encerrio? -Rima se altero y empezó a tratar que quitarse ese collar<br>- Descuida no te estoy pidiendo que lo devuelvas -contesto algo relajado volteando a verla a la cara  
>- Pero... es de tu hermana<br>- Por eso justamente te lo regale a ti -hizo un pausa- Porque ambas cosas son importantes para mi y quería que permanecieran juntas.. -Al decir todo aquello Nagihiko volteo su mirada y volvió a ver las lluvia que caía, mientras que la rubia se quedaba impresionada por las palabras del apuesto joven.  
>Su mirada cambio y se le quedo viendo tierna mente- Gracias...<p>

De nuevo el silencio tan molesto volvió a invadir la escena, como odiaban esos dos tener un silencio así pero no podía decir nada  
>- ¡Recuerdas cuando tratamos de hacer un pastel para ella...! -Rima saco el tema, ambos apreciaron mucho a la chica que los cuido y sabían que ella siempre los iba a proteger por que eso fue lo que les prometió, con su ultimo aliento de vida.<br>- Si, casi nos mata por hacer un desastre en la cocina -rió un poco al recordar aquello  
>- Si, pero al final nos acabo ayudando a hacerlo.. -sonrió al igual que Nagi al recordarlo<br>- Y la cara que puso cuando se entero que era para ella.. -ambos empezaron a reir felizmente  
>- ¿Oye recuerdas cuando nos enseño a andar en bici? -la rubia preguntaba emocionada<br>- Claro, tu no podías mantenerte ni un minuto arriba de la bici -soltó un pequeña risa burlona él chico  
>- Y tu no podías sentarte en ella porque te caías -le miro con una carilla burlona, mientras sonreía picaramente<p>

Sus recuerdos era lo único que les quedaba, ya no más nosotros es lo que pensaban, ya no más estar juntos, ya no más nada...  
>¿Porque cuando todo va bien siempre sale algo que empeore la situación? ¿Porque la vida esta llena de retos que habeces parecen no tener solución?<br>Ambos disfrutaban mágicamente el momento de risas y recuerdos sin fin alguno, recordaban los momentos mas felices que pasaron juntos en compañía de su "casi" segunda madre.  
>- Pero.. -la voz del joven se puso algo triste- Al final yo tuve la culpa de que muriera...<br>Rima se había sorprendido ante las palabras de Nagihiko, no porque dijera que fue su culpa la muerte de su hermana ni nada de eso, en cierta forma si se sorprendía porque el mismo se culpaba todo lo que había pasado con ella.  
>- ¡Claro que no, si alguien tuvo la culpa de todo fui yo, yo y solo yo!<br>- No te culpes de algo que tu no causaste, todo fue mi culpa...

La chica la quien había compartido tanto con ellos, hacia que su muerte les pusiera muy tristes, se culpaban por todo lo que había sucedido con ella...  
>- ¡No es verdad si yo no hubiera estado siempre con ustedes ella habría vivido mucho años más!<br>Ambos se culpaban, ninguno aceptaba que el destino así lo quiso.  
>- Fue culpa de ambos, entonces... -Nagihiko se acabo rindiendo ante tanta negatoria por parte de Rima quien decía que era culpa de ella, al igual que el decía lo mismo.<br>- Es verdad, nosotros gastamos toda su energía sin que nos diéramos cuenta de que estaba enferma...

Los recuerdos buenos siempre traían con sigo recuerdos amargos y tristes, los cuales eran más dolorosos que ver todo lo que sucedía en el presente, el futuro no se podía definir por lo cual era algo frustran te no saber que cosa podía pasar.  
>La muerte de aquella chica no tenia nada relacionado con ellos dos, no tuvieron la culpa, nunca pensaría eso ella; su enfermedad era incurable no tenia remedio alguno, ella quiso cuidar y hacer felices a ambos porque así lo había decidido, quería que ellos no la extrañara con eso paso tanto tiempo cuidándolos para reponer todo lo que no iba pasar con ellos. Su muerte había sido decidida, fue a su propia voluntad el gastar todas sus energías con los dos seres que más amaba, su querido hermano menor y la pequeña niña de cabellos rubios que tanto hacia feliz de a su hermanito.<br>Con su ultimo aliento les había dicho que los amaba y que nunca los iba abandonar que siempre permanecería a su lado cuidándolos y protegiéndolos como si ella nunca se hubiese ido.  
>Pero ellos negaban eso, se culpaban de algo que no tuvieron culpa alguna de algo que ya había sido claramente dado por el futuro, que había decidido el futuro, ese futuro cruel que ahora los mantenía separados, pero... ¿porque culpar lo a el? el futuro no esta escrito, tú mismo los escribes con tus acciones y las malas acciones de Nagihiko habían escrito lo que ahora se daba a conocer, todo lo que pasa se escribe poco a poco, letra por letra, palabra por palabra con sus errores y triunfos.<p>

A la hermana de Nagihiko seguro le molestaba ver que ellos dos estaban separados y más aun le molestaba que se culparan por su muerte, ¿pero que podía hacer? ya no podía hablarles, solo podía ver todo lo que sucedía le gustara o no prometió siempre velar por ellos y cuidarlos en todo momento sin importar que siempre estaría allí con ellos.  
>- ¡Nagihiko! - Dijo llamando la atención del chico quien veía la lluvia con melancolía- de alguna forma siento que no es bueno que nos culpemos de todo lo que paso, ella sabia de su enfermedad, tus padres, los míos, lo sabían y aun así no nos dijeron nada porque sabrían que nos íbamos a poner tristes, sabemos que nunca le gusto vernos preocupados por ella o que le tuviéramos lastima por eso no nos dijeron, ella así lo decidió, porque tal vez quería pasar tiempo con nosotros en vez de estar en un hospital metida gran parte de su vida.<br>- ¿Rima? -su había confundido con tantas palabras que salían de la boca de la joven, de alguna forma pensaba lo mismo- Es verdad, creo que esto la podría enfadar.. -sonrio levemente al decirle eso a la chica

Rima le sonrió delicadamente a Nagihiko, al fin se habían dejado de culpar de todo lo que había pasado de cosas que solo los ponían tristes  
>- Oye... -la chica lo llamaba de nuevo, a lo que el voltio a verla- ¿Me podrías decir que fue lo que verdaderamente hice ayer por la noche? -pregunto son seriedad alguna, lo cual dejo helado a Nagihiko como le iba a decir que se habían besado, (o mas bien que ella lo beso) y que la había visto solo con ropa interior.<br>Empezó a balbucear cosas como "bu..bueno, este... veras.." no sabia como decirle todo aquello, ¿que tal si se molestara y no le dirigiera palabra alguna nunca?  
>No sabia como empezar, ni como tomar valor alguno para empezar a relatar lo que verdaderamente había pasado la noche anterior.<p>

* * *

><p>Buaa que felicidad ayer después de casi dos meses tengo Internet, esa fue la razón por la que no podía subir nada, me estaba volviendo loca D:<br>Bueno no se si este muy estúpido el capitulo y sin nada que ver pero allí esta... ¡Así que espero que les guste! w


	12. Cosas de las cuales hablar

Después de que la lluvia empezara, estando en otro lugar, para especificar el hotel donde estaban todos hospedados  
>- ¡Amu! necesito hablar con tigo... -todos estaban en el cuarto de Amu, tratando de tranquilizarla un poco, hasta Ikuto nadie sabia que hacia allí pero no se iba ni aunque le aventaran todo lo que tenia la habitación. La voz de Ikuto llamo la atención de la pelirosa que omitió verlo a los ojos.<br>Ella algo molesta y no muy tranquila le pregunto:  
>- ¿De que cosa? -el solamente la vio a los ojos y ella igual que el, la mirada de Ikuto le había dicho que tenían que hablar solos, quisiera o no tenían que hablar- Esta bien.. -su voz iraidaba frialdad alguna, mientras tanto de levanto del sofá y camino hacia la puerta siguiendo con cautela los pasos del chico.<p>

Salieron hasta el pasillo, lejos del cuarto de la chica; Ikuto sabia bien que los demás eran muy curiosos y empezarían a espiarlos. El silencio invadió el lugar, solo se podía escuchar el agua chocando contra las cosas del exterior.  
>- ¿Y que ibas a decirme con tanta urgencia? -se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en la pared, con un serio tono de voz- ¿Te vaz a disculpar? -lo miro fríamente diciendo con los ojos que eso no serviría.<br>- No.. -hizo un pausa- porque se que no servirá de nada, solo quería pedirte algo.. -al igual que ella se recargo en la pared, pero este a la contraria de la otra, habían quedado cara a cara.  
>- ¿Pedirme algo? ¿Que cosa?<p>

Ikuto no se anduvo con rodeos y fue directo al grano.  
>- Que no le digas nada a Rima -esa petición había sorprendido a la chica, ¿como de que no le dijera nada?<br>¿Desde cuando le importaba tanto Rima? -fue lo primero que paso por la mente de la joven  
>- ¿Por qué...?<br>- Porque yo fui quien metí a Nagihiko en todo, el siempre estuvo en contra de todo...  
>- ¡Pero aun así termino haciéndolo! ¿Por qué tendría que guardarle el secreto a Rima? ¡ella lo debe de saber, el motivo por el que tanto se alejo de Nagihiko!<br>Él solo negó con la cabeza seriamente, alejándose de la pared.  
>- ¿Sabes porque Nagihiko acepto? -él pregunto con seriedad, viéndola a los ojos<br>- ¡Porque tu lo indujiste, y quiso usar de juguete a Rima! -respondió molesta, negando la vista de Ikuto, cerrando los ojos  
>- ¡No! -Amu se sorprendió- Tu ya habías visto lo mucho que viajaba Nagihiko, que no podía pasar tiempo con Rima. Todo eso lo podía mal en cierta forma. Meses después de que volvió, cuando fue que yo empece mi "plan" recibió una llamaba diciendo que iba a estar 5 o 6 años viajando, allí fue cuando yo le sugerí el plan estúpido que se me había ocurrido, el pensó que tal vez seria mejor hacer enojar tanto a Rima para que pudieran terminar, la relación que tanto habían mantenido. Aunque le doliera pensó que era lo mejor -El rostro de Amu se había quedado pasmado al saber todo es, pero aun estaba molesta, molesta por la cobardía de Nagihiko, molesta por la estupidez de Ikuto, molesta por que no encontraba a Rima.<br>- ¡Pero, fue más cobarde hacer eso que decirle a Rima que se tenia que ir, al final le termino dañando mucho más!  
>- De todas formas, Rima hubiera terminado sufriendo lo mismo, si lo vez desde otra perspectiva, el resultado seria igual y hasta mas doloroso para ella ya que todavía mantendría relación con él -respondió sabiamente, manteniendo su seriedad.<br>Amu, no supo que responder, en cierta forma Ikuto tenia toda la razón a Rima tal vez le dolería mas no ver por tanto tiempo a Nagihiko, pero que más podia hacer...  
>- Esta bien... -contesto no sin antes pensar bien todo- ¡Guardare todo esta a Rima!<br>- Gracias -le sonrió levemente Ikuto  
>- No era de lo único que venias a hablar ¿verdad?<br>Este se sorprendió.

No era lo único que venia a hablar con ella, tenia algo más que decirle, algo que tal vez la molestaría.  
>- Exacto, no era lo único que te iba a decir... -respondió muy relajado<br>- ¿Y que más me vaz a decir? -respondió con esa seriedad de que no podía apartar, como le iba a hablar normalmente a idiota que la quiso usar como  
>juguete.<br>- Kukai y Utau... -se detuvo pensándolo bien, ¿decirle o no?  
>- ¿Kukai y Utau que? -demasiado tarde ya había empezado a hablar ahora ni como retirar lo que dijo.<br>- Ya antes te había dicho que ellos estaban hablando sobre un plan ¿verdad? -ella acento con la cabeza, confirmando lo que decía Ikuto- Ellos deben de saber donde esta Rima, sera mejor que les preguntes y no te rindas rápidamente, porque es seguro que ellos dos lo saben -empezó a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos  
>- ¡Espera! -se detuvo volteando hacia donde estaba la chica- ¿Como puedo confiar en lo que dices?<br>- No se, solo hazlo, si no confías pues no les preguntes pero no veras a Rima hasta mañana y pasara toda la noche con Nagihiko, porque seguro que es para eso su plan, para que están juntos los dos -siguió su rumbo-. Nos vemos Amu...  
>- Creo que no pasara nada si les pregunto. Sera mejor que vuelva -ella se quedo pensativa, como creerle a Ikuto, ¿Y si solo era un juego suyo?.<p>

Volvió con tranquilidad al cuarto, pensando todo lo que Ikuto le había dicho, ¿encerrio Kukai y Utau tenían que ver con la desaparición de Rima?  
>Dentro de la habitación todos los presentes estaban sentados en la sala -era un cuarto grande, como ya se había dicho antes- viendo las noticias, decía que había una tormenta donde ellos se encontraban y que lo mejor era que no salieran a la calle, porque se corría gran riesgo de que esta "tormenta" empeorara mucho más. Al escuchar todo esto el sentido de la culpa lleno todo el cuerpo de Utau, aunque tanto como ella como Kukai la tenían ella se sentía más culpable, tanto para decirle todo a Amu.<br>- Utau, Kukai, ¿Puedo preguntarles algo? -contesto con cierto todo de inseguridad  
>Por parte de ambos aceptaron de buena manera, aunque Utau se sentía muy incomoda por todo lo que pasaba, aun poco más de tencion y se volvía loca.<br>Amu, empezó a preguntarles de su "plan" por lo cual se pusieron más pálidos que un zombie. Lo negaron decían cosas como: ¿De que plan hablas? o ¿Porque tendríamos un plan?. No dejaba de preguntarles -tal como Ikuto le había dicho- se llego al momento de que Utau no pudo más con la carga y lo dijo todo.  
>- ¡Esta bien, si teníamos un plan, fue nuestra culpa que Rima no aparezca! -al escuchar esto Amu se molesto, preguntaba la razón y donde estaba su amiga.<br>- Bueno, no queda de más, tranquila Utau yo le cuento todo -Kukai decía para calmarla- La razón fue que sabemos que Rima y Nagihiko no pueden pasar separados más de 10 minutos, así que pensamos que seria bueno que estuvieran juntos un momento. Y sobre su localización le pedimos a Rima que fuera a la playa sur, la que se encuentra después del bosque, así que allí es donde debe de estar..  
>- ¡Y no pensaron en las consecuencias! -grito Amu molesta<br>- No sabíamos que se iba a presentar esta tormenta... -contesto Utau con tono de tristeza y culpabilidad  
>- Ah~ -lanzo un suspiro de cansancio- Esta bien, solo espero que no les pase nada a los dos -por más molesta que estuviera con Nagihiko no podía hacer nada si se preocupaba por él, después de todo era su amigo.<br>_Necesito hablar con Ikuto de algo..._-paso por la mente de la pelirosa, haciendo que se retirara al cuarto del chico.

Camino por los pasillos hasta el cuarto de Ikuto, estando frente a la puerta sintió como los nervios la invadían. Toco la puerta para ver si podía pasar dentro de la habitación, la voz del chico afirmo su entrada por lo que abrió la puerta y entro  
>- Ahora yo necesito hablar contigo.. -dijo muy seriamente<br>- Te escucho... -decía sentándose en la esquina de la cama  
>- ¿Cuando llegamos que fue lo que hice llegando al hotel? -tenia esa duda todo lo que paso fue cosa de ella o verdad<br>- ¿Cuando llegamos? -dijo muy extrañado- Tu te dormiste camino acá por lo que llegando te lleve cargando hasta tu habitación y después traje tus maletas ¿porque? -eso le había aclarado mucho  
>- Po.. por nada -sonrió nerviosa<br>- Lo más gracioso fue como te quedaste dormida, no puedo ni explicarlo -empezó a reír levemente  
>- Ya veo... bueno solo quería preguntarte eso... gracias -se dio media vuelta- Por cierto, era verdad lo que decías -y salio del cuarto cerrando lentamente la puerta.<p>

En vez de irse se quedo recargada en la pared, cubriendo sus ojos con el brazos  
>-Todo fue un sueño, un sueño... -decía para si misma algo aliviada- Pero... de alguna forma me pone triste saberlo... -una pequeña lagrima salio de sus ojos y recorrió su mejilla lentamente- ¿Que me pasa?, como si me importara tanto que yo e Ikuto... -empezó a llorar más y más.<br>- Sabia que no te ibas a ir... -escucho la voz de Ikuto después de que escuchara el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.  
>- Q... que quieres... vete... -dijo molesta y con voz quebradiza mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas.<br>- ¿Por que lloras? -pregunto Ikuto con tono de preocupación  
>- ¡Por nada, vete!<br>Ikuto se fue acercando a ella.  
>- Dime que te pasa, se que ya no soy nada tuyo pero aun me preocupo -contesto tierna mente<br>- No me pasa nada...  
>- Amu.. -la abraso calidamente<br>- Su... suéltame, idiota, pervertido.. -trataba de hacer un tono molesto pero no podía estaba triste y no podía ocultarlo  
>- No, porque estas triste por algo y no puedo dejarte así...<br>- Vete, no te necesito, lárgate -la chica trataba se safarce, lo cual era inútil Tsukiyomi la tenia muy fuertemente abrasada, pero no tanto para diñarla.

Los segundos se fueron haciendo poco a poco minutos, los cuales transcurrían velozmente.  
>La pelirosa había dejado de luchar contra Ikuto y se había resguardado en su pecho, no entendía que era lo que le daba la fuerza por quedarse allí, pero fuera lo que fuera la disfrutaba a lo máximo. Pensar que nunca más podría perdonar a Ikuto era lo que más le dolía, más que saber que la trato de usar, más que recordar todo lo que sufrió por no verlo y aun más por ver como le ponía mas atención a otra chicas que a su propia novia, ella.<br>Había dejado de llorar, de que servia lamentarse después de todo no era tan grabe el asunto para llorar 2 horas y media. Lo único que quería era tener a Ikuto serca suyo, estar muy, muy serca de él, recordando los momentos bueno que paso con él, los que más felices la habían hecho.  
>Desde que lo había conocido, desde que lo vio en la primaria, desde que lo odio con todo el corazón por ser un presumido, anti-social, rodeado de chicas.<br>Recordaba lo momentos donde su vida apenas empezaba, recordaba cuando conoció a la "princesita consentida" de Rima Mashiro, seguida por su "sirvienta" Nadeshiko Fujisaki, que después seria Nagihiko Fujisaki para gran sorpresa de ella; y después conoció a la presumida de Utau, que después descubriría que era la hermana de Ikuto, al mismo tiempo también conocería al deportista de Kukai. Y un año después a la MUY imperativa y niñita mimada de Yaya, junto con el MUY inteligente de Kairi. Esos tiempo cuando conoció desde pequeña a sus buenos amigos los atesoraba profundamente.

Amu sentía como Ikuto acariciaba lentamente, no le molestaba, mas bien la ponía contenta, pero no lo demostraba en lo absoluto.  
>- Gracias Ikuto, ya estoy mejor -dijo alejándose poco a poco de él<br>- Que bueno... -le sonrió levemente  
>- Bueno, me voy, los demás deben de estar preocupados... -ella también le sonrió levemente, para después seguir su camino hasta su habitación.<br>_Me pregunto que le paso, para que llorara así_ -pensaba Ikuto mientras veia como Amu caminaba lentamente hacia su habitación-_, y aun más exatraño que se dejara habrasar, por mi..._  
><em>Que vergüenza haber llorado frente a él...<em> -pensaba la pelirosa al sentir la mirada de Ikuto en su espalda- _pero no entiendo como fue que acepte su abraso..._

Todo era un revoltijo de emociones, hacían cosas que no sabían del porque lo hacían.  
>- ¡Nagihiko! -la rubia le llamo la atención- Dime que hice, ¡por favor! -le decía algo enfadada ya que el chico no sabia empezar.<br>- No veo que esta lluvia se detenga.. -dijo dándole giro total al tema  
>- Yo tampoco, cada vez veo que se pone peor - Rima contesto olvidándose de su pregunta- ¡Espera! -grito arruinándole el plan a Nagihiko, que pensaba que Rima se olvidaría del tema- Contesta lo que te pedí Nagihiko Fujisaki -le vio de una manera tan terrorífica que hasta la niña del Aro se iría corriéndolo más rápido que pudiera.<br>_Y ahora como me libro de contestar eso_-Nagi se moría de miedo, no sabia como contestarle o por lo menos como mentirle, Rima al igual que él sabia descubrir las mentiras muy rápido, demasiado para su gusto.

* * *

><p>Jaja, Nagihiko se quedo en las mismas, me pregunto como le ira a hacer... D:<br>Ssss pues que bueno que siguen leyendo esta cosa.. que creo que tengo que empezar a escribir los capítulos que aun faltan... tengo que ponerme a trabajar a como de lugar w

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo & espero que me digan que les pareció el capitulo~


	13. La verdad de esa noche

La paciencia de Rima no era nada grata y Nagihiko sabia que en unos cuantos minutos esta iba a terminar, tenia que pensar en algo para poder decirle bien todo lo que había pasado pero... ¿cómo? El sabia que ella se molestaría o por lo menos se quedaría perpleja, le asustaba mucho el asunto pero le daba más miedo ver a Rima desesperada.  
>- Bueno veras... -se ponía la mano en la frente nerviosamente, mientras ella lo miraba seriamente- Je... -no sabia ni como empezar a contarle todo, porque... ¿a quien le gustaría decirle a su ex-novia que a mitad de la madrugada ella fue borracha lo beso y se semi-desnudo frente a él?<br>- ¿Dime? - ella solo lo miraba desesperadamente  
>- ¿No te enojas...?<br>- ¡No, me enojo!  
>- Bueno... Ri..rima... lo que paso... fue q-que... -tartamudeaba, sin poder decirle lo que paso- Pero no te enojes ¿si?<br>- ¡Ya te dije que no me voy a enojar! -respondió con intranquilidad  
>- Bueno... veras... -tartamudeaba diciendo todo aquello- ¡Ah! ¡No puedo decirle a Rima que se me lanzo y me dio un beso en los labios, luego que se desvistió frente a mi!<br>- ¡¿QUE? -grito Rima con gran sorpresa. Nagihiko había dicho todo en vez de que lo pensara.  
>- Ra...yos...<br>- ¡Fujisaki Nagihiko!  
>- Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, encerrio lo siento -pedía disculpas con miedo, a nadie le gustaría ver a Rima molesta porque era mil veces peor que Utau.<br>- ¿Encerrio.. hice... eso..? -pregunto avergonzada con las mejillas rojas y con los nervios alterados.  
>- Bueno si... -él respondió viendo hacia el suelo- ¡Pero! -exclamo volteando a verle, por lo que ella también volteo..<br>Sus miradas cruzadas hizo que algo se rompiera por dentro, gracias a todo había por lo menos olvidado todo lo que había pasado fuera de ese lugar, habían olvidado todo, pero esa mirada, ese sola mirada los hizo recordar toda la oprecion que tenían dentro.  
>Por la mente de los dos paso casi lo mismo..<br>_"¿Se supone que ya no somos nada, porque estamos aquí los dos juntos?"_  
>Aunque sus sentimientos eran puros y profundos, ya no eran nada, ¿amigos? quien se puede hacer amigo de la persona que más ama después de que su relación más cercana terminara.<br>- ¿Pero, qué Nagihiko? -pregunto con voz suave, tratando de contener esa lagrimas que no la dejaban estar en paz.  
>- Pero... nunca me aproveche de ti en ese estado... -él también respondió con suavidad, sonriendo le con levedad.<br>No se podían quitar la mirada del uno al otro, no podían dejar de verse.  
>- ¿Encerrio? -preguntaba ella aun viéndole con profundidad a sus bellos ojos los cuales le fascinaban. El solo movió un poco la cabeza indicando un si y sonriendo con levedad.<p>

A Nagihiko le relajo mucho que Rima no se enojara, pero ahora no podía dejar de ver los ojos de la chica.  
>Pensaba el porque le gustaban tanto, ¿Porque eran la puerta abierta de los sentimientos de Rima?<br>Tal vez era por eso porque así pudo verla como realmente era.  
>El asunto con ellos dos era delicado, pero no era el único, tal vez el viaje pueda ayudar a resolver todo... o lo empeore más de lo que esta...<p>

- ¿Nagihiko? -hablo ella con algo de tristeza en su voz, después de voltear hacia el frente- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
>- ¿eh? Si... -este le contesto mientras veía al suelo algo triste también.<br>- ¿Porque si siempre pasábamos el tiempo juntos... te separaste tanto de mi...? -esta pregunta había exaltado al joven, que le podía contestar, no quería que supiera el porque se separo tanto de ella.  
>- No... no se... las cosas cambian... al igual que los sentimientos... -contesto sin dejar de ver la tierra del suelo, con cara triste, voz suave y confundida.<br>- Y..ya... ve... veo... -al escuchar eso Rima sintió como su corazón se rompía en pedacitos muy pequeños, más pequeños que un átomo, y no podría arreglar nunca... tenia inmensas ganas de echarse a llorar, pero no quería hacerlo frente a él.

* * *

><p>Por lo visto el plan que Utau y Kukai tenían resulto peor de lo que imaginaban...<p>

* * *

><p>- Utau...? -Kukai le hablaba a la chica que no dejaba de ver para fuera atravez de la ventana de su cuarto.<br>- ¿Que pasa? -volteo a verlo con una cara que preocupo más al chico de lo que estaba.- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
>- Si... -sonrió con delicadeza<br>- No es cierto... vamos sabes que te conozco.. dime la verdad -se fue aproximando a ella abrazándola y susurrando aquellas palabras en su oído.  
>- Bueno... -recargo su cabeza en el pecho del chico quien aun seguía abrazándola- me siento como si en vez de ayudar a Rima le hubiese destrozado el corazón... -contesto con tristeza lo que su corazón y mente intuían..<br>- Tranquila... aunque eso pase ella tiene que enfrentar la verdad y decir lo que siente con honestidad sin ocultárselo a quien más quiere -respondió con sabiduría.  
>- Pero es que... -se voz se escucho quebradiza y una cuantas lagrima empezaron a salir de sus ojos- sabes que cuando yo soy la que ocasiona la tristeza de alguien lo siento en mi corazón, es por eso que... es por eso que... -las lagrimas empezaron a salir con más frecuencia por lo cual Kukai solo mantuvo el silencio y la trato de tranquilizar.<br>Utau se sentía muy triste, era como si ella estuviera llorando lo que Rima se trataba de contener en ese momento, era como si le apuñalaran en corazón un millón de veces. Mientras tanto el no sabia que hacer, que decirle, como poderla tranquilizar, cuando Utau se ponía de esa forma era muy difícil que volviera a ser la misma de un rato para otro, su tristeza se veía en sus ojos por bastantes días y el era el único que lo notaba.  
>Para ella era difícil volver a ser la de siempre, por que se sentía intensamente culpable, porque era la que ocasiono todo el sufrimiento de su amiga.<br>- Utau... -ella se fue alejando de su pecho y lo vio a la cara- No te culpes de algo en lo que ambos estuvimos metidos, porque no solo tu estuvisteis metida en ello también yo también te ayude con el plan...

Mientras que Kukai calmaba como podía a Utau, Amu salio del hotel y se quedo viendo mas de cerca la lluvia, mientras que se refugiaba en el techo de la parte de afuera de aquel tan lujoso hotel.  
>- Ah~ estas vacaciones son un desastre amoroso... bueno creo que mas para Rima y yo, esto sera algo que no voy a olvidar en años... me voy a trauma toda mi vida... -susurraba para si misma mientras que estaba recargada en una de las columnas que había-. No puedo creer que todos tengan planes tontos en mente y que ninguno salga bien, nunca sale nada bien cuando tratas de ayudar o beneficiarte de las demás personas; tal vez sea una maldición... todos están malditos por tratar de hacer cosas así, aunque más bien seria de suerte o no y por lo visto aquí nadie tiene esa suerte. -rió para si misma mientras se veía como la lluvia detenía su intensidad poco a poco.- ¡OH, tal vez alguien si tiene suerte después de todo... ahora si puedo ir a buscar mejor a Rima! "<em>Y... tal vez hacer un plan de venganza..." -pensó aquello ultimo en modo broma ante sus anteriores palabras.<em>  
>Amu salio corriendo en dirección hacia el único lugar donde no había podido buscar bien... el bosque y la playa que estaba después de aquel tan inmenso bosque. Tenia el presentimiento de que si Rima no estaba en la playa sur como lo había dicho Utau tenia que haberse adentrado al bosque y resguardado de la lluvia; no se iba a rendir tan fácil cuando se trataba de su mejor amiga.<br>- "Rima aunque estés a salvo te voy a encontrar a como de lugar"

* * *

><p>Lamento no haber actualizado hace tiempo, pero es que estoy por presentar examen de admisión a la prepa y pues estudiar me tiene distrida (y digo distraida porque me distraigo de estudiar ._.") ya que pues su servidora es malicima estudiando matemáticas o español, para las demás materias tal vez no soy muy mala <em>"Tal vez".<em> Y como desde aquí ya tengo que empezar a escribir de nuevo (ya que lo anterior ya lo tenia escrito pues uff... puede que tarde más por ahora solo es ese mi aviso ya después de como el 2 de junio vuelvo a mi vida normal... ¡No hacer nada! ¡Yhea! XD  
>Me desean suerte porque la necesitare y se me cuidan; espero que les gustara el capitulo y gracias por los Reviews (corrijan me si lo escribo mal). Yo me marcho porque ya van a ser las 2 de la mañana y tengo mucho sueño. ¡Adiós! w<p> 


	14. De vuelta a el hotel

Y** empieza el capitulo...15** _(creo..., porque en uno puse dos juntos :3) _**¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p>- Ya dejo de llover... -susurro un chico de cabellos largos que estaba sentado en el frío suelo de una pequeña cueva.<br>La lluvia que hace segundos parecía interminable de un momento a otro había parado como si nada, como si hubiera sido la tormenta de hace segundos solo una simple fantasía o solo unas pequeñas gotas que al final terminaron sin ser nada.  
>- ¡Ya era hora de que se detuviera esta lluvia tan molesta, ahora podemos regresar al hotel! -exclamo Rima quien finjo su forma de decir aquellas palabras que en su momento se escuchaban molestas pero si ponías atención, mucha atención, podías ver como se escuchaban solitaria y tristes en su máxima totalidad pero que ella había hecho parecer como si no le importara lo que Nagihiko había dicho con anterioridad.- ¿Nos vamos? -pregunto ella saliendo de la cueva y sonriendo le muy forzadamente a él chico que tenia frente de si<br>- Si... es lo mejor, ya es tarde y seguro que están preocupados por ti más que nada  
>Ambos se fueron con rumbo al norte en donde quedaba toda la civilización existente en ese lugar.<br>- ¿Rima estas bien? -pregunto ya que su compañera se veía un poco distraída pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar se tropezó y cayo al suelo- ¡Rima! -exclamo mientras que le ayudaba a levantarse  
>- ¡Ah~ , Na-nagihiko espera, creo que me lastime! -advirtió al instante para que él joven no la levantara con brusquedad<br>- Haber... oh, te lastimaste un poco, ven te voy a ayudar a caminar - le dijo mientras le ayudaba poco a poco a que se pusiera de pie de nuevo y pasaba el brazo de Rima por atrás de su cuello- trata de no pisar mucho con ese pie, si necesitas descansar me dices ¿entendido?  
>- Si, no te preocupes, no creo que me canse demasiado rápido -contesto con amabilidad ante la ayuda del joven<p>

Aunque ella no entendía porque se dejo llevar por él, pero no podía negarse a que la ayudara cuando lo necesitaba, sin él a su lado pudo haberse quedado allí solitaria en medio del bosque con el tobillo lastimado... o tal vez se lo pudo no haberse lastimado. Le daba igual todo, solo tenia una cosa en mente **amaba** a ese chico como a ningún otro pero a causa de su comportamiento ella termino aquella relación para no seguir sufriendo por ella, pero... ¿_De verdad había funcionado? ¿al romper con él todo se había resuelto? ¿se le olvido su tristeza en un santiamén o apesar de todo aun seguia triste por ello?_, Era cruda la realidad pero lo que ella se planteaba era cierto, el romper con él fue tal vez mas duro que saber que no le prestaba atención, nada se resolvió con ese tan desesperado acto que incluso la había lastimado aun mas... pero, nadie se da cuenta de su equivocación tan rápido y si lo hace ya es muy tarde para arreglarlo.

La chica con con ayuda de aquel joven caminaba por entre el oscuro bosque lleno de lodo y charcos de agua ya no podía mas, pero no porque se hubiera cansado, no, si no que estaba harta de solo esconder sus sentimientos en un frasco que sabía que de un momento a otro no cabria ni una palabra mas y terminaría por decir todo lo que había estado guardando para su ser.  
>Caminaron por un buen tiempo cuando al fin pudieron salir de aquel bosque en el que se había refugiado durante un buen rato ante la tormentosa lluvia.<p>

- ¡Salimos! -comento ella de forma de milagro con una sonrisa en su rostro  
>- Si, pensé que nunca lo haríamos, pero, logramos salir<br>- Gracias Nagihiko, creo que sin ti no habría podido salir con vida de ese lugar -agradeció al chico que en ese momento le había ayudado mucho  
>- De nada... sera mejor que sigamos no vaya a ser que vuelva la lluvia -le dijo al ver las oscuras nubes que cubrían en cielo nocturno<br>- Esta bien -afirmo

Ambos siguieron caminando cuando a lo lejos se podía ver a una chica pelirosa viéndolos.  
>"¿<em>Serán ellos<em>?" -pensaba para si misma admirando la escena frente a sus ojos- "_Si, deben de ser_"  
>Ella corrió hacía ellos gritando solo un nombre, el de su amiga del alma y al llegar no pudo impedir lanzar le una mirada de odio a Nagihiko, la cual después de un respiro se esfumo ya que no era hora de pensar en eso.<br>- ¿Rima estas bien, no te paso nada? -le pregunto  
>- ¿Eh? Ah... si, s-si solo me tropecé y me torcí el tobillo... -le respondió nerviosa ya que parecía su madre<br>- Bueno, menos mal que no fue algo mas grave -sonrió a su amiga ignorando por completo a Nagihiko  
>"<em> Si estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, no fue nada haber cuidado a Rima todo este tiempo<em>" -hablaba Nagihiko con su mente al ser tristemente ignorado , ahora sabía lo que sintió Rima durante este tiempo  
>- ¡Bueno sera mejor que regresemos, todos están muy preocupados! -prosiguió Amu con su charla<br>- S-si vamos... -respondió- shh, Nagihiko, Nagihiko -susurro al chico cuando su amiga se volteo- Nagihiko, oye, Nagihiko -continuo susurrando pero esta vez dándole un codazo al chico, cosa que lo hizo reaccionar  
>- ¿Eh? ¿qué? -pregunto distraído<br>- ¡Camina! -le susurro un poco sacada de quiso  
>- S-si, lo siento -se disculpo ante su distracción con el mundo real<p>

El camino fue tranquilo e incómodamente silencioso, los tres se sentían un poco distraídos, cada quien con sus propios asunto y no solo ellos estaban así mas bien casi todo el grupo con el que venían se sentía de la misma forma tan extrañamente peculiar.  
>Amu no podía de dejar de pensar en los actos de Ikuto y al mismo tiempo en sus tan extraños pensamientos hacia él.<br>Rima pensaba solo en un cosa la cual le tenia intranquila, los palabras que Nagihiko le había dicho tenían algo extraño, no sabía que tenían de extraño pero para ella lo tenían.  
>Nagihiko no sabía ni el porque de su distracción tal vez ver que se sentía ser ignorado le afecto, no lo sabía.<br>Utau se sentía mas que nada culpable de algo que no sabía si en realidad había sucedido.  
>Kukai estaba un poco molesto ya que sabía quien le había dicho a Amu su plan, se sentía molesto con esa persona sin razón alguna, pero tal vez el ver a Utau triste le hizo molestarse con él primero que le vino a la cabeza.<br>Ikuto se sentía extraño, no sabía explicar que era lo que sentía en su interior y eso le molestaba un poco.  
>Cada uno con sus problemas que ellos mismos se habían ocasionado ante sus actos o también ante los actos de los demás, pero que al final terminaban por lastimar e inquietarlos de la misma forma.<p>

Llegaron al hotel y sus amigos que había estado un tanto inquietos de su desaparición los resivierón alegres.  
>- ¿Utau, Kukai no hay algo que tengan que decir? -les dijo Amu a los dos chicos que estaban algo alejados<br>Utau se quedo como piedra, pero solo susurro una palabra la cual solo escucho Rima ya que estaba pasando a su lado para después caminar hacía otro sitio  
>- ¡Utau, espera! -grito Amu pero ya era tarde Utau se había ido. Kukai suspiro melancólico.<br>- Después te daremos una explicación Rima, si me disculpan -respondió conteniendo su impulso de ir corriendo hacía la chica a la cual amaba, para con tranquilidad salir de la recepción  
>- Ah~ -suspiro Rima un poco cansada- Nagihiko me puedes ayudar a ir a mi habitación -pidio ella al chico cosa que desconcertó a su amiga-. Estoy un poco cansada, perdón por preocuparos y causarles molestias, ¿Amu mañana podemos hablar de algo?<br>- Ah... eh... si... -respondió confundida  
>- Gracias. ¿Nagihiko si me vaz a ayudar?<br>- Si...  
>- Bueno entonces hasta mañana -sonrió Rima a sus demás acompañantes<br>- Hasta mañana -dijo Nagihiko, para después ayudar a Rima a llegar a su habitación

* * *

><p>- Nagihiko -le hablo Rima poco antes de que él se marchara<br>- ¿Q-qué sucede? -pregunto nervioso al ver la profunda mirada de Rima  
>- Descansa y gracias por lo de hoy... -contesto<br>- I-igualmente. -respondió para después marcharse a su habitación  
>"<em>Lo sabía, el siempre me va a los ojos cuando le hablo... entonces porque en ese momento...<em>" -pensó para si misma y al final sonrió- "_no lo hizo..._"

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y allí esta el final de este capitulo! Las cosas apenas están comenzado ¿Listos? ¡Aunque lo estén, tendrá que esperar!, ya casi termino el próximo capitulo así que van a tener que esperar a que este como a la mitad del cap. 17, me despido y espero que les gustara el capitulo -w-<strong>  
><em>PD: Gracias por los Reviews, me alegra que las personas lean mi fic. TwT<br>¡Bye, bye, se cuidan & coman frutas y verduras! XD_


	15. Una pregunta sorpresa

Aunque tarde un poco en poner este capitulo fue por varia razones. 1.- examen de Enlace. 2.- Examen de la prepa. 3.- Bloqueo. Y por suerte no llego a la 4 porque si no la subía asta el próximo fin de semana D:

* * *

><p>El claro sol de la mañana anunciaba un nuevo día lleno de sorpresas y cosas nuevas saldrían la luz en cualquier momento.<p>

Mientras que aquel bello amanecer se apreciaba un chico de bellos ojos verdes se podía ver sentado en el sofá de una que no era su habitación, en sus piernas se podía apreciar a simple vista a una chica de largos cabellos rubios, él la miraba con melancolía por causa a lo que había sucedido un día anterior...

-Flash Back-

- ¡Utau, Kukai! ¿no tienen algo qué decir? -decía una pelirosa que con mirada enfadada los veía. Al instante la persona que correspondía al primer nombre camino hasta llegar a donde estaba uno de los oyentes, persona a la cual tenía que explicarle lo que había hecho con anterioridad, pero no fue así, no le explico nada y solamente salio susurrándole al oído unas cuantas palabras que tal vez la otra chica no entendía en absoluto. A los pocos segundos el otro nombrado salio detrás de ella para alcanzarla; pero esta al llegar a su habitación con seguro impidiendo que él chico pasara.  
>- ¡Utau, ábreme, Utau! -imploraba mientras daba leves golpes a la indefensa puesta que le impedía seguir.<br>- ¡Vete! -grito veloz con la voz quebradiza- ¡ Lárgate!  
>- ¡No me voy a hasta que abras!, por favor, déjame entrar -continuo implorando con desesperación, pero ella no respondió absolutamente nada- Utau... se que te sientes mal porque crees que dañaste a Rima pero, no creo que la dañáramos con ese plan que AMBOS ideamos, ella se tiene que dar cuenta de la verdad de una vez y nosotros no se lo podemos decir, además, ella no se veía triste así que... vamos ábreme ¿si? -continuo con delicadeza mientras se recargaba en la puerta - Utau... -susurro cuando al momento siguiente se escucho el sonido del candado abriéndose.<br>- No se como le haces para hacerme sentir mejor pero... me gusta este sentimiento tan cálido...  
>- Cada vez que lo necesites lo haré -le sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y al momento la abrazaba con calidez- sabes que yo voy a estar allí cuando lo necesites, solo no huyas de mi y escondas lo que sientes en verdad ¿De acuerdo? -susurro a su oído sin romper el lindo y cálido abrazo de lo cual ella solo respondió un leve "si".<p>

-Fin del Flash Back-

Después de aquello la joven estuvo llorando por un rato, acto que inquieto al chico y aun ahora lo seguía inquietando...  
>- Utau -susurro mientras que comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello de la chica- espero que te sientas mejor después de tantas lagrimas derramadas.<p>

Mientras tanto en otra de las habitaciones una chica revisaba con atención su delicado y un poco adolorido tobillo.  
>- Parece que ta esta mejor pero aun me duele un poco... -comentaba para si misma con su tobillo derecho entre las manos.<br>Su mirada se perdió al ver por una apertura entre las cortinas y sin quitar su mirada camino lo mejor que pudo hasta la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón y salio por ella para toparse con una maravillosa vista directo a la playa; perdida miro al mar que parecía interminable y con mucha clama. La brisa salada era extenuante.  
>Momentos después se escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse pero eso no logro distraer a la chica que apasionada veía el hermoso océano.<br>- ¿Rima? -pronuncio aquella persona sorprendida tan poético nombre logrando llamar la atención de la joven.  
>- Na... ¡¿Nagihiko? -llamo al chica un tanto asustada<br>- Hola, -le saludo sonriendo- no espere verte tan temprano y menos por este lugar -agrego sin quitar su sonrisa  
>- Hola, no sabía que los balcones estaban conectados<br>- Cada dos cuartos tienen un balcón, ya lo sabes ahora -explico a la joven quien solo soltó una leve risita  
>- Ya se algo nuevo ahora Nagihiko-sensei -comento alegre mientras se echaba a reír para sus adentros<br>- Muy bien, muy bien, sabes creo que nunca vaz a dormir sin saber algo nuevo -agrego mientras volteaba su mirada hacía el océano  
>- Cierto... no hay día que no se aprenda algo nuevo<br>- Ajá. ¡Por cierto! ¿Cómo esta tú tobillo? -pregunto cambiando el tema  
>- Bien, mejor que ayer, pero ahora si puedo caminar un poco -explico y dio a conocer el estado de su tobillo lastimado<br>- ¡Que bueno!, aunque deberías descansar o de no caminar demacíado  
>- No te preocupes, tampoco es tanto. -respondió dando señas con la mano de que estaba exagerando<br>- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo no andes de un lado a otro  
>- ¡Entendido doctor! -comento para después echarse a reír<br>- Vaya... de estar estudiando maestría en Educación Física termine siendo Doctor -al finalizar de hablar río ante el comentario de Rima tanto como del suyo. Estuvieron riendo por un buen rato para que después habar de algunas cosas como de que a pesar de la tormenta del día anterior el mar se veía mas bonito; pero poco después Rima se tuvo que retirar dejando a Nagihiko solo:  
>- "Después de la tormenta viene la calma..." creo que esa frase no se aplica a mi situación... -susurro para si mismo mirando el océano brillante mientras suspiraba melancólico haciendo que muchas escenas recorrieran por su cabeza.<p>

Rima quien estaba dentro de su cuarto con una sonrisa pegada a su rostro mientras por aquella abertura de la cortina veía a Nagihiko recargado en el barandal mirando fijamente el mar. Al igual que él varios momento se le hicieron presentes tanto tristes como felices pero al final eran solamente recuerdos que no se iban a poder volver a repetir.  
>- Dios~ - suspiro- parezco una niña tonta mirando a su enamo... ¡No que cosa iba a decir! Aunque... no puedo ignorar que aun lo sigo amando con toda el alma... ¡Ah, ah, soy tan patética! Sera mejor que llame a Amu si no se me va a olvidar lo que le tengo que preguntar... -saco su celular y comenzó a marcar el numero telefónico de Amu<br>"¿Bueno, quien es?"  
>- ¡Amu, soy yo Rima ¿Qué no te fijaste en el identificador del celular?<br>"Ajaja, no, lo siento"  
>- Dios ilumina la... -susurro- ¡Por cierto Amu! ¿Podemos vernos en la cafetería del hotel en unos 15 minutos?<br>"¡Ah... claro! Nos vemos allí  
>- Ok, gracias -agradeció cortando la llamada<p>

Después de unos minutos Amu & Rima se encontraron en el café como habían quedado, Amu se notaba confundida por tal pedido de Rima ya que era la primera vez que la citaba para hablar y se notaba un poco tensa.  
>- Muy bien Ri...<br>- ¿Disculpen qué van a ordenar?  
>- ¿Ah? U-un frappe con todo -comento Amu nerviosa ante tal cortada de sus palabras anteriores<br>- Yo igual, por favor  
>- Muy bien, enseguida se los llevo señoritas -comento el camarero de cabellos oscuros anotando en un pequeño papel para después marcharse<br>- Bueno Amu, ahora si me permites te tengo que preguntar algo muy importante -hablo la rubia cambiando la expresión de su rostro y recargando sus manos en la mesa  
>- ¡Tú pregunta, yo respondo! -respondió fuera de si<br>- Ok, Amu... ¿Tú sabes las razones por las cuales Nagihiko dejo de prestarme atención?

* * *

><p>Juajuajuajuajuajua si laslos deje con la curiosidad logre mi cometido :D  
>Gracias por seguir el Fanfic y perdonen mi tardanza subiendo los capítulos TwT<p>

PD: pages/Rimahiko-Fans-espa%C3%B1ol/484614008219137 esta es una pag rimahiko así que si quieren dar Like me pondría feliz, ademas allí puedo publicar cualquier anuncio sobre el fic :)


	16. ¿Que es lo que esta pasando?

Uff... estos días he pasado por una inspiración (pero no para este fic xD) pero, este cap ya lo tenía hace tiempo pero no se porque no lo había puesto. Perdonen por la espera. Y bueno tal vez, a lo mejor, cambie la forma de Narración, ya que veo que en un one-shot que hice cambiando mi forma de narrar les gusto, pero no se si quede bien en este fic :/ así que no es oficial todavía. Las dejo y que disfruten la lectura n.n

* * *

><p>- Amu... ¿sabes la razón por la que Nagihiko se comporto de esa forma todo este tiempo?<br>- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? No, no se y sabes que yo también estoy intrigada por saber porque Ikuto se alejo tanto, además de que también quiero saber porque lo hizo Nagihiko. ¿Por qué la pregunta?  
>- No, por nada, solo que pensé que lo sabías porque siempre veo que miras a Nagihiko con una mirada llena de rabia -aclaro<br>- ¡Es que recordar lo que te ha hecho me molesta tanto que me dan ganas de tirarle un puñetazo! -decía Amu de forma ruda formando un puño en su mano  
>Rima río al escucharla- Ya veo, perdón creo que pensé mal- se disculpo un tanto avergonzada<br>- Descuida -susurro

Después de una leve e intensa platica cada una se retiro por su rumbo. Amu solo se dedico a darle un vuelta al hotel.  
><em>"¿Por qué Rima me pregunto eso? ¿¡Sera que se dio cuenta de algo!?..."<em> - ¡Noo! -se contradijo a su misma- ¡Eso es imposible!, ¿Pero si lo fuera como lo podría averiguar?... -comenzó la pelirosa hablando con sigo mismo en su mente para después terminar hablando en voz alta su intriga- Esto esta muy raro... -termino susurrando esa ultima frase. Esta prosiguió su paseo pensando en la curiosidad pregunta que Rima le había planteado hace poco.

**Amu narra.**  
>Era extraño que Rima me hubiese preguntado de ese tema, no entendía... ¿Podría ser que Nagihiko le contara? pero... no sería creíble que ella le siguiera hablando y creo que no me lo hubiera preguntado si ya lo sabía; podría ser que se imaginara algo pero sería muy extraño de creer...<br>- ¡Hinamori!  
>- ¿Eh? -voltee a ver hacía donde estaba la persona que me había llamado- Kukai eres tú... ¿Qué quieres? -pregunte con frialdad<br>- Solo vengo a informarte que mas al rato Utau va a hablar con Rima  
>- ¡Já! -salio de mis labios sonido tan descarado que hasta yo misma me caí mal- Así que la gallina saco las garras, o bueno, si no es que se acobarda al final -bufé con tono indiscreto cayéndome mucho mas mal de lo que ya me caía yo misma y tratando de hacer enojar al chico que se supone que es mi amigo del alma<br>- ¡Vaya! Que impertinente te escuchas... aunque claro que no me voy a enfurecer solo con eso, así que inventa algo mejor; además sabes muy bien que Utau no se acobarda, lo de anoche fueron puros nervios y culpa pero ella no es ninguna cobarde o gallina como lo dices tú -la forma en que Kukai defendió a Utau me dejo sorprendida pero eso no iba a dejar que Kukai me ganara  
>- Esta bien, lo se, sueno muy descarada pero no cambiare mis palabras hasta que se me informe que Utau le explico todo a Rima, así como le pida disculpas- respondí de manera indiferente y bastante firme<br>- Pues te va a llegar el informe por escrito si quieres, Hinamori nunca dudes de Utau. Adiós -dijo para después irse por su camino  
>No era que quisiera pelearme con Kukai y ofender a Utau de aquella forma, pero tenía ¡Tantas cosas en mi cabeza! que no soportaba estar rodeada de gente. Que Nagihiko, que Ikuto, que Utau, que Rima, que esto, que lo otro ¡No puedo con tanto, por favor soy una persona, no un alíen!<p>

**Rima narra.**  
>Después de tal charla con Amu regrese a mi habitación y me tire a la cama, por alguna razón había algo raro detrás de tanto impedimento al contacto visual que me causaba tantas ganas de ser adivina; tanto Amu como Nagihiko siempre me miran a los ojos cuando les pregunto o me tiene que decir algo serio pero hoy y ayer no fue así, Nagihiko cuando me dijo que los sentimientos cambiaban no me vio ni por 1 segundo a los ojos y Amu... ah~ cuando le pregunte su cara se puso tensa y después me contesto pero se le quedo viendo al menú del café cuando ya habíamos ordenado... algo sabe Amu que no me quiere decir y Nagihiko oculta algo detrás de esas palabras, ¿Cómo las puedo descifrar...?<br>- Esto...es... ¡horrible!  
>No solo porque las personas a las que mas confianza les tenía me estaban engañando y no se daban cuenta que de yo los observaba con atención, si no por el hecho de que no podía ni descubrir o imaginarme un poco de su mentira.<br>- ¿Rima estas allí? -escuche la voz de Utau detrás de la puerta así que me levante rápidamente a abrirle  
>- Si, ¿Qué necesitas? -pregunte un poco seria<br>- Quería hablar de algo contigo... ¡Pero si estas ocupada puedo venir después! -ciertamente Utau se veía nerviosa, pero ¿por qué razón? tampoco era que mi seriedad se escuchara molesta  
>- ¡Eh! No descuida no estoy ocupada, si quieres pasa así hablamos mejor -trate de cambiar mi forma de hablar por una un miligramo más amigable<br>- Ah... gracias, con permiso  
>- Toma asiento -agregue cuando paso, dándole por así decirlo permiso para que pudiera tomar asiento en la pequeña sala de mi habitación- ¿Y bien de que quieres hablar? -pregunte cuando ya había tomado asiento al igual que yo<br>- Eh... bueno... -se tono mas nerviosa que antes. Nunca en mi vida la había visto así.- La cosa es esta, ¡Perdón! -soltó de repente poniéndose de nuevo de pie y haciendo reverencia de perdón- ¡Fue mi culpa que tú y Nagihiko estuvieran atrapados por la lluvia!  
>- ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?, si, tu fuiste quien me cito allí pero a Nagihiko nadie le dijo que fuera allí<br>- Si, pero en cierto modo fue mi culpa por haberte citado allí y no haber ido. La cosa es que fue todo parte de un plan de Kukai y mío. ¡Lo siento!  
>- Yo no le llamaría plan... descuida, no paso nada agrave, pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer que puede que la próxima no salga bien -hable con amabilidad, después de todo el acto de Utau me había hecho descubrir algo, que no sabía que era.<br>- ¿De verdad no estas molesta? -pregunto de repente asustada o mas bien sorprendida  
>- No, ¿por qué lo estaría?, no paso nada malo o algo así que tranquila -la calme un poco sonriendo amigablemente<br>- Ah~ -suspiro- que bueno, gracias por entender Rima ¡te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer en mi vida! -yo solo reí un poco. Utau se tuvo que marchar así que pues me puse a seguir haciendo nada... solo pensar.

**Ikuto narra.**  
>Ya era de noche y como veía que todos los chicos estaban muy aburridos y sin hacer nada los invite a un lugar <em>muy~ divertido~<em>  
>- ¡Tsukiyomi Ikuto! -grito Nagihiko, Kukai y Kairi al mismo tiempo con enojo<br>- ¿Qué? -respondí de manera normal  
>- ¿ Explícanos esto? -ordeno Nagihiko. Desde que hace tiempo que estaba muy amargado ese chico, no era divertido<br>- Aaaahhh... ¡No! -respondí mientras volteaba hacia otra parte mas interezante  
>- ¡Tsukiyomi! -grito Kukai. Todos eran unos gruñones<br>- ¿Queeeé?  
>- ¿Por qué nos trajiste al bar gay de la otra vez?<br>- Es divertido -conteste muy calmado  
>- ¡No lo es! -reclamo Kairi<br>- Pues deben estar agradecidos  
>- ¿Por? -pregunto Nagihiko con cara extrañada<br>- Bueno miren en vez de estar en un bar con chicas a su alrededor, lo cual haría que sus novias se pusieran celosas, están rodeados de hombre y así no caen en la tentación -explique con sabiduría- aunque Nagihiko y yo podemos ir a un table dance ya que estamos solteros, pero Kukai y Kairi se tienen que quedar aquí  
>- ¿Y no es mas fácil ir a un bar normal? -Nagihiko agrego mirándome con cara de "¿eres estúpido ó qué?"<br>- Supongo~ entonces, vamos a allá -le dije muy divertido señalando a lo que se veía de lejos era un bar para la diversión masculina  
>- ¡Noo! -gritaron todos enfadados<br>- Mira mejor vamos a donde fueron Utau y las chicas -aconsejo Kukai a los demás sin ver que yo ya había empezado a caminar

**Narración normal.**  
>Tanto Ikuto como los demás chicos fueron hacía el bar donde Utau y las demás había estado bebiendo con anterioridad.<br>El lugar no era tan lujoso mas bien parecía un hostal con una refrescante vista al mar, no había mucha gente en el, pero así era como era; tenían todo tipo de bebidas, desde la mas baratas hasta las mas caras, de todos tipos había.  
>- ¿Qué desean ordenar? -pregunto un trabajador del lugar<br>- Yo... quiero un vodka -pido Kukai  
>- Ah... bueno creo que tomare un vodka también -continuo Kairi no tan seguro de si- no se mucho de bebidas alcohólicas -susurro a Kukai un poco nervioso para después reír levemente al igual que Kukai<br>- ¡Yo quiero una Tecate bien fría! -grito Ikuto como loco- No... mejor no... mejor un coñac, si eso un buen coñac -agrego como si hablara consigo mismo  
>Nagihiko quien era el único que no había pedido algo se notaba un poco perdido mirando el reflejo de la luna en el océano, que se encontraba muy calmado, tanto que le relajaba y lo hipnotizaba como ningún otra cosa, se sentía un poco raro y no sabía porqué, había algo que no podía entender de su corazón, no sabía porque razón estaba así y tampoco sabía como hacer que no se sintiera de esa forma.<br>- ¿Fujisaki? ¡Hey! ¡Fujisaki! -le hablaba Kukai para tratar de llamar su atención y lo logro ya que Nagihiko se exalto escuchando el sonido de su voz  
>- Perdonen chicos pero no me siento muy bien, por hoy creo que yo paso... hasta mañana, diviértanse -suspiro sus primeras palabras un poco melancólico mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se despedía mas tarde de sus amigos.<p>

**Nagihiko narra.**  
><span>¿Por qué me siento de esta forma?<span>  
>Es tan extraño esto, ya no tengo ganas ni de despertar todas las mañanas, todos los días son tan pesados, tan pesados de verte y no poder tocarte, besarte, abrazarte... ¿pero es mi castigo no? Me merezco esto lo se... esto y mucho más, por ser tan idiota... por ser así me merezco este sufrimiento...<br>- ¿Qué sentido tiene estar aquí cuando nadie me espera? -susurre cansado mientras sacaba las llaves de mi habitación... al lado estaba la de ella... la tenía tan cerca pero la sentía tan lejana, era como si tu estuvieras en una época y yo en otra, era tan doloroso, quiero que estés a mi lado, por mas tonto e idiota que sea te extraño tanto, me arrepiento mucho, de todo, de lo que te he dicho, del tiempo que te ignore en vez de pasar mas y mas tiempo juntos, te quiero tanto pero es inútil ya es muy tarde y me di cuenta de ello muy tarde, demasiado tarde, todas las lagrimas que te hice derramar no se pueden recuperar, porque soy un idiota que solo llego a tu vida para hacerte daño, solo para eso se me ocurrió llegar a tú vida, sin mi serías muy feliz...  
>- ¿Na-Nagihiko? -escuche su voz serca de mi, seguro era un ilusión, cerré mis ojos y di un largo suspiro- ¿Nagihiko, estás bien? -sentí un mano en mi hombro y habri los ojos sorprendido volteando a un lado mío topando me con la mirada mas linda que he visto en toda mi vida; no hable ni dije nada solo seguí mirando sus hermoso ojos los cuales me enamoraron tanto- ¿Nagihiko?<br>- Perdón... es que estaba pensando -susurre mientras volteaba lentamente mi mirada al picaporte de la puerta  
>- Ya veo... perdón por interrumpirte pero es que tenía que pedirte algo y cuando te vi paralizado frente a la puerta me asuste, pensé que te había pasado algo<br>- ¿Eh? No, perdón, por preocuparte y... ¿qué es lo que viniste a pedirme? -pregunte un poco curioso  
>- Bueno... es que olvide mis llaves... de nuevo, pero ahora en mi habitación y veía a pedirte si me dejabas pasar para llegar al balcón y entrar por allí<br>- Claro, claro, pero... ¿Tiene esa puerta abierta?  
>- Amm... no se, lo siento<br>- No descuida, ven, vamos a ver -le dije sonriendo para después abrir la puerta y cruzar hasta el otro lado, pero cuando estaba apunto de hablarle note que no estaba detrás mío- ¿Rima?  
>- ¿Eh? Pe-perdón, es que, me distraje -me dijo nerviosa para después correr hasta donde estaba. Abrí la puerta de la terraza y salimos los dos, yo me dirigí hasta su puerta de la terraza, la cual por suerte estaba abierta<br>- ¡Ri...! -estaba apunto de llamar su atención cuando note que estaba con la mirada fija en el océano, se veía tan linda... tan resplandeciente, era tan perfecta, tan bella, era única... la luz de la luna iluminaba su bello rostro el cual se veía sumido en el océano que en la mañana habíamos visto los dos juntos y que ahora solo veía ella con migo apreciando su hermosura  
>- Es tan bello -la escuche susurrar<br>- Si lo es -conteste embobado mirándola con unos ojos de ternura, baje mi mirada un poco triste y lamentándome por todo de nuevo. Me acerque a ella con lentitud y me puse un poco detrás de ella mirando el mar, fue silencio absulto... solos los dos bajo la luz de la luna...

* * *

><p>Guaaaa que triste (?), doy gracia al cielo que encontré una canción mega triste para escribir lo ultimo porque no me sentía tan melancólica para escribirla bien. Y ahh dios, mientras la escribía borre ya casi el final sin querer y no podía hacer que volviera y pues lo re-escribi, pero creo que me quedo mejor. Espero que les gustara, hasta luego. No quiero volver a la escuela, me da miedo la prepa... T~T quiero ir ¡al Kinder! xD<p> 


	17. ¿Me perdonas?

Tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos, tantas preocupaciones, ¿Por qué a mi? No había hecho nada malo y era la que cargaba con las mentiras de todos...  
>- Hola... -escuche una voz detrás de mi que ocasiono que volteara un poco asustada hacía donde provenía y no era nada mas y nada menos que...<br>- ¿Ikuto, qué haces aquí? -pregunte con el semblante serio  
>- Vine con Kukai y Kairi al bar de por aquí -explico mientras que note que traía una botella de cerveza en la mano<br>- ¿Bebiendo? ¡Vaya que relajado te llevas todo esto! -exclame un poco molesta ya que mientras él estaba tan tranquilo yo tenía que lidiar con las que yo creía sospechas de Rima y estos inútiles sentimientos que tenía  
>- Tampoco me voy a estar amargando la vida; lo que paso, paso, fue mi culpa, solo eso, tampoco es para que lo este lamentando<br>- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ni si quiera sientes un poco de vergüenza por haber hecho tal cosa con mis sentimientos, por haber jugado con ellos! ¿De verdad no sientes nada? ¡De verdad que eres un desvergonzado, no puedo creer en lo que dices, no tienes sentimientos! -le grite molesta girando para darle la espalda, mire al suelo con tristeza y me trague las amargas ganas de llorar  
>- Yo no he dicho eso -le escuche susurrar detrás de mi oído mientras que sentía sus brazos al rededor de mi<br>- ¡¿Q-qué haces?! -grite sorprendida, sintiendo como mis nervios aumentaban  
>- ¿Qué no vez? Te estoy abrazando. Amu... sabes, inventas sentimientos que yo no tengo, soy una persona como cualquier otra y no soy de los tipos que juegan con los sentimientos de las personas, tal vez no me entienda ni a mi mismo pero algo que se muy bien es que soy un estúpido, eso me lo se de memoria sin dudar -comenzo a decir con levedad en la voz haciendo que rompiera en llanto por alguna extraña razón<br>- ¡Si eres un gran estúpido, él mas estúpido de todos, sin duda! -alce la voz mientras que por orgullo trataba de dejar de soltar mis lagrimas- ¡Me tenías a mi y por una estupidez me causantes daño y eso no lo puedo perdonar!  
>- Lo se... -senti como rompió su abrazo, deje de sentir su presencia serca de la mía, voltee alterada, con lagrimas en mis ojos y mejillas, como una niña tonta que esta a punto de perder a su primer gran amor<br>- ¡Iku...!

_**Narración Normal.**_

-¡Iku...! -la joven pelirosa estaba a punto de decir entre lagrimas el nombre del chico al cual a pesar de todo amaba con toda su alma; cuando de repente él chico se lanzo de regreso hacía donde estaba Amu provocando que él chico le diera por accidente un beso, el cual dejo a los dos en estado de Shock  
>- Perdón -dijo Ikuto mientras se volteaba nervioso<br>- N-no... importa... fue un accidente -la chica mas nerviosa volteo a ver a la parte de Ikuto que nunca había visto, un Ikuto nervioso, avergonzado y apenado por algo que hace tiempo hacía con naturalidad- Que raro verte nervioso -solto por accidente esas palabras entre una ligera carcajada  
>- ¿Eh? ¡No iluciones cosas, yo no estoy nervioso! -le dijo a voz fuerte mientras miraba perdido el cielo estrellado<br>- ¡Ciertamente eres raro! -comento Amu sobre él  
>- Mas rara eres tú, yo soy de lo más normal<br>- Si... claro, ¡Oh, por cierto!, dejando esto aparte... Rima me pregunto si sabía porque Nagihiko se había portado así con ella... - le contó aquel momento que tuvo con su amiga donde esta le pregunto aquello  
>- ¡¿Q-qué?! y... ¿qué respondistes? -Ikuto al escuchar esto se sobre salto volteando a ver a Hinamori Amu con la mirada asustada<br>- Que no sabía nada... te dije que iba a pensar si se lo decía o no...  
>- Ya veo... ah~ -suspiro aliviado<br>- Eso era lo que te tenía que decir... adiós... Ikuto -le decía entre cortado, como si no quisiera despedirse de él, como si no quisiera alejarse de nuevo  
>- Si... adiós Amu -pronuncio él y al escuchar esto Amu comenzó a caminar lentamente mirando la arena que se metía dentro de sus sandalias. Ikuto la siguió mirando profundamente, la veía alejarse de él en ese momento- ¡Amu! -grito, mientras que tiraba la bebida que traía entre las manos y corría hasta donde estaba su amada. Amu se volteo al momento de escuchar su nombre y se topo con Ikuto corriendo desesperado por alcanzarla. Al llegar con Amu el peli-azul coloco sus brazos al rededor de la chica quien ante la velocidad del chico termino por tropezarse y caer junto con él al suelo lleno de arena.<br>- ¿Q-qué te pasa? -le pregunto Amu mientras que él solo le abrazaba fuertemente  
>- ¡No te vayas, no quiero quedarme solo como siempre! -exclamo con desesperación mientras que se levantaba un poco para mirar el hermoso rostro de su amada<br>- Ikuto... -pronuncio su nombre mirando sus ojos perdida, sin saber como reaccionar  
>- Se que hice todo mal, pero... ¡Dame otra oportunidad, se que tengo que pagar por todo el daño que te ocasione, pero no quiero que te alejes!<br>- Te la daría... pero... ¡Ikuto, espera un poco para que piense todo, tengo que ver que hacer! ¿Deacuerdo?  
>- ¡Esperare lo que sea!<br>- Bien... -susurro mientras le sonreía calidamente

_**Amu Narra.**_  
>No sabía de que manera perdonar a Ikuto después de todo lo que hizo por algo tan estúpido, pero no ahora no lo iba a perdonar, ya tal vez después en un futuro lo haga, aunque al ver su desesperación hace un momento se me salio el corazón, pero no, no puedo caer ahora, tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar e Ikuto es una de ellas. Tengo que ver cuanta determinación tiene por recuperarme para que lo pueda perdonar por lo menos un poco... por ahora que luche por mi y que sufra las consecuencias de sus actos.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya se... un capitulo muy corto después de Años de no subir uno nuevo, pero ya saben tengo vida y pues esa vida incluye ir a la preparatoria (e.e ¿Porqué? TwT) y como no quiero reprobar nada, ni una materia, tengo que hacer todas las tareas (D:) y no tengo tiempo para escribir. No sabrán lo que batalle para escribir esto poquito: 1ro) es amuto y en si en toda mi vida solo he escrito 1 amuto y eso fue hace poco, cosa por lo cual no tenía idea de que poner. 2do) me estaba oxidando en eso de la narración... ah~ la narración y al desarrollar fue donde mas batalle... todo porque había dejado de escribir durante un tiempo... En fin, esta bien feo es capitulo, pero espero que el siguiente lo haga mejor y en menos tiempo -.-"<p> 


	18. ¡Mi Promesa rota!

_- ¡O..oye... regresa! -gritaba una pequeña niña de brillantes ojos_  
><em>- ¡ Alcánzame! -respondió un niño de la misma edad que la pequeña que con entusiasmo corría por todos lados<em>  
><em>- ¡Vamos~ espérame! -continuo la pequeña niña insistiendo mientras corría detrás, muy detrás de él, aun poco cansada y con todo su cabello desalineado<em>  
><em>- ¡Ya te dije que no, tienes que alcanzarme para que yo me detenga! <em>  
><em>- ¡Que malo, tú corres mas rápido que yo, no es justo! -le grito haciendo berrinche- Ya... no puedo... -se detuvo mientras decía entre tomadas de aire para recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo que se tiraba suavemente al suelo llena de cansancio<em>  
><em>- ¿Ri-chan, estas bien? -pregunto un poco asustado él niño regresando corriendo hasta donde estaba la niña<em>  
><em>- ¿Eh? Hum, si, estoy bien -respondió volteando a verlo con sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas por el cansancio- Por cierto... ¡Te tengo! -exclamo emocionada mientras que tomaba del brazo al pequeño<em>  
><em>- Oh... ¿era una trampa?<em>  
><em>- Nop, me canse de verdad, pero funciono para atraparte -contesto muy alegre la pequeña niña de ondulados cabellos rubios que estaba acompañada de un pequeño niño de su edad de cabellos purpuras cortos quien río ante su comentario<em>  
><em>- Bueno, mejor nos vamos, para que descanses<em>  
><em>- Ok, ¡ vayámonos Nagi-chan, pero ante me compras un helado! <em>  
><em>- ¡Ya te he dicho que no es "chan" es "kun" soy un chico, no una chica! -reprocho- Además no tengo dinero para el helado, te lo comprare después -agrego dándole la mano a su amiga para que se levantara<em>  
><em>- ¡Yo quería helado... pero ya que, no importa! -respondió poco después mientras ambos caminaban tomados de la mano muy contentos sin decir ni una palabra- Nee... Nagi-kun... vamos a estar juntos siempre ¿verdad? -pregunto de repente deteniéndose y soltando la mano de su amigos<em>  
><em>- ¿Qué pregunta es esa Ri-chan? ¡Claro que siempre vamos a estar juntos, yo te protegeré cuando una persona mala te quiera hacer daño, así que no te preocupes! -respondió el niño sonriendo a su amiga de un forma muy cálida y llena de pureza<em>  
><em>- ¡ De acuerdo, es una promesa; siempre de los siempre vamos a estar juntos!<em>  
><em>- ¡Te lo prometo, nunca dejare que llores o que alguien te lastime!<em>

**Nagihiko Narra.**  
>El pesado sol del amanecer molestaba profundamente mis ojos los cuales se había mantenido toda la moche cerrados, después de dejar a mis amigos y toparme con el amor de mi vida no pude dormir la mayoría de la noche, por lo cual el amanecer no era grato para mi...<br>- Siempre juntos... -susurre ciertas palabras que mencione hace ya mucho tiempo mientras posaba el brazo en mi frente y lanzaba un realmente pesado suspiro pesado- Desde hace cuanto que no recordaba esa promesa que le hice a Rima hace ya algún tiempo... no puedo creer que rompí una de mis promesas... la hice llorar, le cause dolor, quien diría que yo terminaría siendo_ "la persona mala que te quiere hacer daño"_ ¡Soy un asco!

**Rima Narra.**  
>Después de aquella noche en la que la luna nos ilumino a ambos, mi corazón se sentía tan... oprimido, lo extrañaba a pesar de que en la noche había estado con él en un raro silencio en el balcón. En ese momento por poco de mis labios salia una palabra que desde hace tanto tiempo necesita salir de mi pecho, pero no lo podía hacer, sería estúpido dejarme vencer tan rápido, lo amo con toda el alma, pero no sabía si estaría haciendo lo correcto si lo perdonara tan rápido...<br>- Me siento tan estúpida -susurre para mi misma mientras que me gritaba y tomaba un almohada que tenía a mi lado para después hundir mi rostro ella, sentía como unas pocas lagrimas necesitaban salir de mis ojos, pero no, no lo iba a hacer, no podía, no puedo ser tan débil- ¡ Deténganse...! -grite con la voz entre cortada tratando de detener tan tontos sentimientos pero no lo logre una tras otra mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo, ¿Qué tonta y deprimente, no?

**Narración Normal.**  
>- ¡Vamos Utau, tampoco es para tanto!<br>- ¿Qué, cómo de que no es para tanto? Mi estúpido hermano por estar borracho te golpeo, ¡ Mírate, te dejo con el ojo morado!  
>- Pero no es para tanto, ya no me duele<br>- ¿Ah, si? -le dijo para que mientras con su dedo tocaba el moretón que tenía en el ojo su novio  
>- ¡Ahhh, du..duele, no hagas eso!<br>- ¿Ves? Y tú diciendo que no duele. ¡Me va a escuchar ese idiota!  
>- U..tau... cálmate...<br>- ¡No me calmo, te quedas aquí, yo voy con él!  
>Con velocidad la chica furiosa camino por todo el pasillos hasta llegar a donde estaba localizada la puerta de entrada del cuarto de su hermano donde toco fuertemente la puerta mientra gritaba histérica el hombre de su hermano mayor quien salio muy molesto a abrirle<br>- ¿Qué quieres?  
>- ¿Qué, qué quiero? ¡Pues te vengo a reclamar del porque golpeastes a Kukai, mi novio! -le grito con una cara de que lo quería matar<br>- Ah... eso... no se, no lo recuerdo  
>- ¡No vez que le pudiste hacer mas daño, eres un idiota!<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡Buenos día! ¿Qué haces por aquí?<br>- Hola, nada aquí esperando a Utau  
>- Hum... ya veo, bueno me voy a desayunar... ¡Espera! ¿Qué te paso?<br>- Me golpee Ikuto...  
>- Ya veo... ¿encerrio? Ikuto esta loco...<br>- Lo se...  
>- Bueno te dejo, adiós<br>- Hasta luego -se despidió él chico

* * *

><p>- ¡Si verdad como estas mega-frustrado por lo que le hiciste a Rima, Nagihiko &amp; Amu te desquitas con él pobre<br>- ¿Qué crees que lo golpee por eso?  
>- ¡Porqué otra cosa, ocasionaste que la relación de Nagihiko y Rima quedara en nada solo por algo tan estúpido, al igual que la tuya con Amu!<br>- ¡Sabes que yo no obligue a Nagihiko!  
>- Si, lo se, pero fue tan estúpido de parte de los dos alejarse de ellas dos, Nagihiko lo hizo para que Rima se acostumbrar antes de que... ... ... ... ¡Si vas a golpear a alguien ve a golpearte a ti mismo! -le grito por ultimo antes de que se girara molesta y regresara con Kukai dejando furioso a su hermano quien al entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta tiro lo primero que se topo con su vista; eso que tiro era una foto enmarcada de Amu y él en su primera cita<br>- Soy tan estúpido... -se dijo a si mismo mientras sacaba la foto de entre todos los pedazos de vidrio con los cuales se provoco una cortada en el dedo- Ojala nunca hubiera nacido...

* * *

><p><span>Uff...<span> y aquí termina el cap de hoy, si lo se esta corto... muy corto... pero no he tenido tiempo así que lo lamento *hace reverencia* espero que les gustara, ahora voy a empezar a torturar a Ikuto, así como lo he hecho mentalmente a Nagihiko, pero ahora sigue Ikuto, por si querían ver que pagara las consecuencias ewe  
>Bye 3<p> 


	19. Nueva amistad

_**Capitulo 20**_

**POV AMU**

Tarde o temprano iba a terminar poniéndome cursi por todo lo que había pasado así que decidí empezar el día bien, cambie mi ropa de dormir y cepille mi alborotado cabello, para terminar ir directo a desayunar.

- Buenos días señorita, ¿qué desea pedir? -uno de los camareros del restaurant del hotel fue hasta la mesa en la cual yo me encontraba sentada para pedir mi orden con mucha amabilidad.  
>- Humm... -me quede un tanto pensativa mientras miraba el menú en el apartado de los desayunos que se servían en el lugar- ¡Ya sé! Unos hotcakes por favor -respondí al chico él cual me atendía con una sonrisa y una mirada muy calmada<br>- En un momento le entrego su orden -respondió con mucha cortesía haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Debo de admitir que el mayordomo estaba apuesto, tenía unos bellos ojos de color celeste intenso; su cabello era de un color castaño claro el cual traía peinado rigurosamente, se veía muy bien el chico...  
>- ¡Disculpa! -le hable al chico momentos antes de que se dispusiera a marcharse<br>- ¿Si, señorita? -pregunto sonriéndome amablemente  
>- Esté... -regrese mi cara hacía la mesa un poco avergonzada- bueno..., ¿le puedo preguntar algo?<br>- Claro madame -respondió casi al instante sonriendo  
>- Bueno... las veces que he venido quien me ha atendido es usted si no mal recuerdo, ¿porqué, no se supone que hay más personal?<br>- Si se supone que hay más personal, pero no. La mayoría se ha cambiado de hotel porque pagan mucho más que en este... -me respondió casi al instante  
>- ¡Vaya! -al escuchar eso me eche a reír por unos segundos acción que confundió al chico- Perdón es que me ha parecido raro que diga que en otro hotel pagan más que en este. ¿Y usted no tiene pensado hacer lo mismo? –pregunte<br>- Digamos que no me agrada aquel hotel, a pesar de que pagan más el esfuerzo del trabajo es aun mayor y aquí estoy tranquilo trabajando a mi ritmo sin presiones; aparte de que llevo viviendo aquí desde hace mucho tiempo y le tome aprecio a las personas de aquí -continuo explicándome con una sonrisa en su rostro  
>- Eres muy abierto con las personas por lo que veo, este... ¿cuál es tú nombre?<br>- ¿Ah?... ¡Oh! Lo lamento, soy Kaoru Nozomi, un gusto en conocerle señorita  
>- Amu Hinamori, el gusto es mío Nozomi-san -respondí al momento para después de terminar de hablar le sonreí a Nozomi<br>- ¡Amu! -escuche no muy a lo lejos mi nombre por lo cual voltee a ver de dónde venía. A no más de 2 mesas vi a Rima tan pequeñita como siempre, reí para mis adentros por lo que había pensado al verla**  
><strong>- ¡Madrugaste, por dios es el fin del mundo! -le dije en tono de broma. Rima solo puso una cara muy molesta  
>- ¡Aunque no lo creas Hinamori Amu yo siempre me levanto temprano! -agrego dándole más fuerza a su voz en la palabra "siempre"<br>- Si claro, lo que tú digas Mashiro-san –pronuncie en modo broma y con un tono bastante sarcástico. Mencionando su apellido un tanto aburrida y burlona  
>- No me salgas con tú "si claro" y sabes que no me agrada que hables de esa forma… ¡Aparte tampoco puedes llamarme "Mashiro-san" me recuerdas a un tipo que conocí hace tiempo, mucho más por el tonito que se te ocurrió hacer! –comento muy molesta la forma en que había dicho lo anterior<br>- Ya, ya, calma Rima, no es para tanto.  
>- Pues para mí si es para tanto, no me gusta simplemente que hagan eso y me molesto más porque fuiste tú –se le notaba bastante enojada, nunca pensé que llamarla por su apellido con ese tono la molestaría de esa forma<br>- Perdón Rima... –le ofrecí mi perdón a mi mejor amiga. Me sentía un poco perdida a causa del cambio de actitud por parte de ella  
>- ¡ah! –Suspiro- Ya no importa… solo no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca. Nos vemos luego.<p>

Yo ya no quise decirle nada, la expresión de su rostro no se notaba muy alegre más bien ella parecía mucho más perdida que yo e incluso note que estaba asustada, no sé cómo me di cuenta de ello, pero estaba asustada, Rima estaba asustada, lo suficiente para que yo lo notara.  
>La seguí con la mirada hasta que saliera del restaurante, vi con gran detalle cada movimiento que hacía; caminaba rápidamente, enlazaba sus dedos con otros y logre ver que apretaba ambas manos formando un puño, lo cual significaba que estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar… La conocía demasiado, tal vez no tanto como Nagihiko, pero conocía bien sus movimientos.<p>

- Rima… -susurre mientras veía hacía la puerta. No podía pensar en nada más, Rima me preocupaba  
>- Creo que debí de haberme ido hace un buen tiempo –escuche la voz de… ¡¿Kaoru?!<br>- No… no sabía que aun seguías allí –respondí con sorpresa  
>- Perdón, perdón. ¿Cree que vaya a estar bien su amiga? –me pregunto, se notaba preocupado por Rima<br>- Espero que sí en estos días ha pasado por muchas cosas.  
>- ¿Muchas cosas? –Me pregunto él ante mí respuesta tan vacía y nada clara<br>- Si… muchas cosas -asenté con la cabeza, gire la cabeza y mire hacía un punto en especifico  
>- ¡Nozomi! –le grito un señor que estaba a lo lejos interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.<br>- Eh… lo siento, tengo que irme si no me van a regañar. Ahorita le traigo lo que pidió. –me dijo despidiéndose velozmente un tanto asustado, yo solo reí con levedad al verlo. Perecía haber cambiado de actitud cuando dijo su ultima oración pero no importaba era su trabajo y yo seguía siendo su clienta.

El señor que vestía de traje camino hasta donde estaba o eso parecía pero al cruzarse con Kaoru hablaron unos segundos y él parecía estarse disculpando, al terminar siguió Kaoru con su andar al igual de el señor quien se dirigía hacia donde yo me encontraba sentada. Al llegar saludo cortésmente.

- Buenos días señorita, espero que mi indecente empleado no la haya incomodado  
>- ¿Eh? ¡No, no, descuide, no me incomodo para nada, es muy amable persona! –le dije un poco alterada y nerviosa<br>- ¿Oh? Ya veo, perdón por las molestias señorita –se disculpo él con amabilidad  
>- Descuide, no me molesta en absoluto, es su trabajo después de todo –respondí con cortesía<br>- Entonces… con su permiso señorita –hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho regresando a su puesto

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que mi desayuno llegara por lo cual me puse en el momento a leer el menú completo del restaurante.  
>En mi inconsciente mente me quede pensando en Rima, en su reacción tan extraña, pero no podía pensar en nada necesitaba relajarme por un tiempo y luego ya pensar todo lo que sucedía en todo este tiempo.<p>

- Lamento la tardanza, aquí esta su desayuno –Kaoru llego con un plato de Hotcakes que coloco suavemente en la mesa  
>- Gracias -susurre volviendo en mi un tanto sorprendida. Me le quede viendo un rato al desayuno.<br>- ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto él con amabilidad  
>- Si… solo estaba pensando un momento<br>- Hum… Oye, ya se, que tal si hablamos más tarde mi turno termina a las tres de la tarde, así me cuentas. Bueno, aunque sería raro contarle tu vida a un desconocido  
>- No, creo que está bien, debo de pedirle consejo a alguien, entonces nos vemos más tarde ¿sí? –le sonreí con entusiasmo, me caía como anillo al dedo que se ofreciera ayudarme, ya que como estaba todo no quería contarle a Rima, Yaya o Utau.<p>

Nos quedamos de ver a las tres de la tarde en la playa.  
>Espero que me ayude en mi problema… ahh, Rima, Ikuto, Nagihiko hasta incluso Tadase y su novia que habían desaparecido pero nadie se acordaba de ellos. ¿Qué le pasa al mundo?…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Que pensaron... "esta ya no va a seguir el fanfic" pues no aquí estoy después de hace uff, perdonen mi gran contratiempo pero tengo vida, debo ir a la preparatoria y hacer la tarea (el montón de tarea T.T), aparte de que me entretengo en<strong> "_Rimahiko Fans (español)_" (Mi sexi pagina xD) **y soy bastante vaga y me pongo a hacer miles de fanfics xD**  
><strong>Así que perdonen la larga espera. Intentare actualizar un poco más rápido (solo espero no tener demasiada tarea) aunque queda el detalle de que ya se terminaron mis vacaciones xD<strong>


End file.
